Steal My Heart Away
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Blaine Anderson, un antiguo ladrón conocido como el Warbler, se encuentra bajo sospecha cuando un nuevo criminal llega a la ciudad y le tiende una trampa para incriminarle. ¿Podrá Blaine limpiar su nombre con la ayuda del miembro de alta sociedad y posible víctima Kurt Hummel? Traduccion autorizada por vintagevagabond. Klaine.
1. Prólogo

Fanfic vagamente basado en "To Catch a Thief".

Traducción autorizada por **vintagevagabond**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson, un antiguo ladrón conocido como The Warbler, se encuentra bajo sospecha cuando un nuevo criminal llega a la ciudad y le tiende una trampa para incriminarle. ¿Podrá Blaine limpiar su nombre con la ayuda del miembro de alta sociedad y posible víctima Kurt Hummel?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de vintagevagabond, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Las sombras de la noche danzaban por las paredes claras del apartamento del octavo piso de Madame Lefitte mientras esta apresuraba su rutina nocturna. Una ligera embriaguez era todo lo que quedaba de una noche protagonizada por la champaña y el suave crescendo de una orquesta. Sonriéndose a sí misma, la Madame se cambió su vestido de noche por un camisón. Luego se quitó las joyas de su cuello y muñecas, y las puso dentro de su caja de caoba. Lefitte podría haber sido cuestionada por su elección en telas y trajes, pero todos sabían que nadie tenía un mejor gusto en las piedras preciosas. No importaba el tipo. Esmeraldas, rubíes, o su favoritas personales: diamantes. Cada pieza valía un pequeña fortuna y Charlotte Lefitte se aseguraba constantemente de que todos lo supieran. La Madame, que caminaba por el apartamento, se sobresaltó cuando el teléfono sonó fuertemente. Soltó una risa nerviosa al responder.

—Diga, este es el piso Lefitte —respondió la Madame, aun algo ebria.

—Mi querida Charlotte, soy yo, Edith Williams. Siento tanto no haber tenido oportunidad de despedirme de ti esta noche. Estaba preocupada tratando de separar a mi esposo de sus asociados para que finalmente se pudieran ir. Juro que el hombre actúa como si yo ni siquiera existiera cuando se centra en su trabajo. Y el modo en el que me deja de lado cuando ve la oportunidad de congraciarse con otros peces gordos de la compañía...—la voz continuó hablando monótonamente.

Charlotte alejó el teléfono de su oreja y pasó los dedos distraídamente por su caja de joyas. Edith tenía un talento natural de aburrir a las personas hasta las lágrimas. No era sorpresa el que su esposo pasara todo el tiempo en su trabajo. Charlotte notó una pausa en el auricular y rápidamente sujetó el teléfono sobre su oreja.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, Edith, no capté la última parte. ¿Podrías repetírmelo?

—Por supuesto, Charlotte. Estaba diciendo lo horrible que es que robaran a Sylvie anoche. ¿No lo es? ¡No puedo imaginar despertarme y notar que todas mis joyas no están y que sólo hay una espantosa pluma amarilla en su lugar! —Charlotte asintió en confirmación antes de percatarse de que estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Es bastante terrible. Agradezco vivir en un piso más alto que el de Sylvie. No creo que alguien pueda alcanzar mi habitación —respondió Charlotte.

—Lo sé, ¿pero no es difícil de creer que la policía no tenga ninguna pista? No hay evidencia dejada en ninguna de las escenas del crimen. ¡Es como si las joyas sólo desaparecieran al pasar la noche, cuando todos están dormidos! Ni siquiera puedo imaginar el horror —continuó Edith, con sus nervios cada vez más obvios con cada oración.

—Sí, bueno, estoy segura de que ni tú ni yo tenemos nada de que preocuparnos. Buenas noches, Edith, te hablaré mañana —la Madame colgó el teléfono antes de verse obligada a escuchar otro monólogo de Edith.

Dándose la vuelta, cerró la tapa de su caja y la situó en las profundidades de su tocador. Al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama, se volteó de nuevo para regresar a su tocador, sacó su collar de diamantes más valioso de la caja, y lo puso en una pequeña bolsa de seda. Bueno, tal vez estaba un poco más nerviosa de lo que pretendía. Pero, ¿realmente alguien podía culparla? Había un ladrón rondando. Luego se metió a la cama y puso la bolsa debajo de su almohada, por si acaso.

El ligero cosquilleo de la champaña le condujo rápidamente a un sueño sin sueños, dejándola inconsciente de la sombra bajo la luz de la luna oscureciendo el lugar, abriéndose camino por las puertas del patio del piso Lefitte y abriendo el pomo de la puerta.

La sombra entró sigilosamente a la habitación sin hacer ni un ruido y se situó a los pies de la cama extragrande. Mirando a la anfitriona inconsciente, se permitió sonreír ampliamente antes de comenzar a trabajar.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar antes de centrarse en el tocador. _Bingo_. Cruzando hasta allí, un par de manos enguantadas abrieron los cajones y agarraron los bordes de la caja de joyas antes de vaciarla en una pequeña mochila. Regresando la caja a su lugar y cerrando los cajones, la sombra se volteó, pero no sin antes poner un sola pluma amarilla en la lustrosa superficie del tocador. Un sonrisa digna del Gato de Cheshire apareció en el rostro de la sombra mientras examinada el contenido de la bolsa. La sonrisa vaciló, sin embargo, cuando se dió cuenta de que no estaban todas las piezas completas.

Maniobrando silenciosamente por el apartamento, cajas fueron revisadas y cada cajón fue abierto. No había ni una pulgada sin mover, y la sombra sintió frustración hasta que vio un pequeño cordón por el rabillo del ojo. _Claro_. La luz se dobló y fracturó sobre el rostro de Madame Lefitte cuando una mano se deslizó lentamente bajo su almohada y extrajo la bolsa. Otra pluma fue dejada en el lugar junto al rostro durmiente de la mujer.

La sombra se fue tan silenciosamente como entró. Las cortinas que enmarcaban las puertas del patio finalmente se quedaron inmóviles cuando estas se cerraron con un suave chasquido. Los únicos sonidos restantes eran los leves ronquidos de Charlotte y una melodía silbada, que se desvanecía, y que resonó por las silenciosas calles de Francia.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**_¿Les parece bien que deje "The Warbler" sin traducir? Es que no me parecen ninguna de las traducciones posibles, pero bien podría poder "El trinero"... En fin, gracias por leer y comentar._**

**_Nos vemos._**


	2. Capítulo 1

Traducción autorizada por **vintagevagabond**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson, un antiguo ladrón conocido como The Warbler, se encuentra bajo sospecha cuando un nuevo criminal llega a la ciudad y le tiende una trampa para incriminarle. ¿Podrá Blaine limpiar su nombre con la ayuda del miembro de alta sociedad y posible víctima Kurt Hummel?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de vintagevagabond, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

* * *

**PRESTIGIOSA SOCIALITÉ ROBADA**

"¡YO ESTABA PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDA!"

¡THE WARBLER ATACA DE NUEVO!

Una perspicaz mirada avellana recorrió el titular del periódico matutino. Viendo un titular ya familiar en el periódico frente a él, el hombre soltó un gruñido resonante y se pasó una mano por sus despeinados rizos oscuros.

—Mierda —refunfuñó. Así no era como quería comenzar su día. Empezó a leer la historia principal de mala gana, una similar a aquellas que había leído toda la semana, y todas ellas decían lo mismo: _Blaine Anderson, The Warbler, regresa_. A este punto estaba considerando seriamente cambiarse el nombre. Ojalá su fotografía no hubiera sido impresa con los artículos.

—¡Santana! ¿Puedes venir un segundo? —gritó Blaine. Escuchó un par de tacones resonar por los pasillos hasta que vio su cabeza aparecer por el arco que conducía de la casa al patio.

—¿Si, jefe? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la latina.

—Santana, si pudieras, por favor, abstenerte de entregarme mis incriminaciones con el desayuno, lo apreciaría enormemente —dijo Blaine secamente. Santana permitió que una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera en su rostro.

—Y yo pensé que te gustaba ver tu precioso rostro en los periódicos —respondió ella. Blaine resopló.

—No cuando hay una serie de números en mi pecho —contestó Blaine, levantándose de la mesa—. Si me disculpas, iré a cambiarme antes de hacerme cargo de las plantas de café hoy. Para ganarme la vida honradamente de alguna manera.

Santana estaba por volver a entrar a la casa cuando notó la familiar mirada triste que Blaine había comenzado a llevar últimamente.

—Oye —empezó ella. Blaine se volteó para mirarle. Su largo cabello ébano estaba apartado de su cara esta mañana, dándole a Blaine una clara vista de sus emociones. Sus ojos oscuros, normalmente brillando con descaro o picardía, no mostraban más que comprensión, y su boca estaba apretada en un fina línea mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir.

—Sabes que sé que no eres responsable de esto, ¿cierto? Y cualquiera que lo crea es un completo idiota porque nunca he visto a nadie cambiar su vida como tú, Blaine —finalizó Santana.

Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta. Sabía que siempre podía confiar en Santana para cualquier cosa. Demonios, si no fuera gay hacia años que le habría propuesto matrimonio. De eso no tenía duda. Pero, a pesar de que no podía amarla en ese sentido, ciertamente le amaba en todos los demás aspectos. Algo era seguro: Santana se merecía unas largas vacaciones lejos de la villa tan pronto como este asunto del Warbler fuera arreglado.

—Eso hace una persona, Tana —dijo Blaine en un suspiro antes de adentrarse en la casa. Entró a su habitación y miró por la ventana la espectacular vista de la Riviera francesa, lejos de cualquier ciudad, calles concurridas y de cualquier persona. Suspirando suavemente, Blaine se desplomó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

_—Escucha, chico, tienes un montón de valor. Es sólo que no estamos seguros de que puedas aguantar la resistencia física necesaria para trabajar para esta compañía —comenzó el hombre. Los ojos de Blaine se ensancharon, y comenzó a suplicarle._

—Por favor, señor...

—Schuester.

—Por favor, señor Schuester, tiene que darme una oportunidad. Sé que no soy tan fuerte como algunos de sus otros "empleados", pero soy veloz. Podría maniobrar por tejados y callejones probablemente mejor que la mayoría de ellos ahora. Mi tamaño también debería contar como una ventaja, podría atravesar ventanas, puertas pequeñas...

—Bien, de acuerdo, chico. —Schuester levantó una mano para silenciarle. Miró al joven muchacho frente a él. Se veía como un personaje animado con sus grandes ojos dorados y sonrisa seria; sin mencionar la juvenil inocencia que prácticamente desbordaba de él. Este niño era algo más. Eso seguro. Sabía que podía darle cualquier trabajo y probablemente le besaría los pies por meses.

—Blaine, ¿cierto? —preguntó Schuester.

—Sí, señor, Blaine Anderson —respondió el muchacho con seguridad, enderezándose un poco más que antes.

—Bien, Blaine, te dejaré intentarlo. Bienvenido a La Resistencia.

Cuando Blaine llegó a la lujosa Riviera francesa, había puesto muchas esperanzas en ejercer una carrera cantando, actuando, cualquier cosa que involucrara su nombre en una marquesina. Pero el negocio del espectáculo, descubrió rápidamente, era difícil en cualquier sitio, no sólo en Nueva York. Pasó semanas desempleado, aceptando trabajos extraños, sólo para así poder pagar por su renta y una comida decente. Estaba en la pobreza, necesitado de empleo y extremadamente desesperado. Fue durante un trabajo lustrando zapatos que escuchó sobre trabajos disponibles en "La Resistencia". Ello atrajo el interés de Blaine considerablemente. Por supuesto, habría tomado cualquier trabajo permanente, pero, por alguna razón, la idea de trabajar para este secreto negocio clandestino le había emocionado muchísimo. Imaginaba trincheras, puestos de vigilancia e innumerables sombreros Fedora. Así que después de preguntar por los alrededores, logró conseguir una entrevista con el líder de la organización: un tal señor Schuester, que le prometió un trabajo en el acto. Blaine estaba muy emocionado.

Trabajar para un grupo en guerra en contra de la aristocracia no era tan atractivo como Blaine imaginó que sería. No había nombres en código ni palabras secretas, y definitivamente no sombreros Fedora, por lo menos no hasta que se unió. Aprendió y ascendió rápidamente al rango de hombre de campo. Así fue como comenzó su aventura por los tejados. Su complexión delgada le permitía subir por tubos de desagüe y maniobrar por las ventanas de los alféizares, permitiéndole tener las mejores vistas de Francia que nadie más podría ver jamás. Sin embargo, la emoción del trabajo de reconocimiento desapareció muy pronto y a Blaine no le estaban pagando suficiente por lo que hacía. O eso pensaba él.

Comenzó con un par de dólares sobre tocadores o mesas de noche, así era como los dueños los perdían. Sin embargo, evolucionó rápidamente en cientos de dólares y pequeñas baratijas, hasta que Blaine encontró el objetivo perfecto: piedras preciosas. Gemas de todos los tamaños y formas. El dinero que obtenía empeñando estas piedras era ocho veces el pago que recibía anualmente en su "trabajo" real.

No fue hasta que Schue le atrapó con un cordel de perlas en su bolsillo que consiguió ingresos de verdad. Sus compañeros de trabajo pusieron la otra mejilla con mucho gusto, mientras le suministraban con apartamentos y casas a las que perpetrar. Incluso salió con un apodo, una vez que las personas juraban que podían escuchar un débil silbido después de que una casa fuera robada; como un canario, un pájaro cantor. Lo que en realidad fue avivado por la adición de la pluma. En retrospectiva, no había sido la mejor idea, pero era joven e ingenuo; un don nadie de Ohio que se había mudado a Francia desesperadamente para ser alguien. Bueno, desde luego, Blaine ahora era alguien. Sus padres estarían tan orgullosos.

El año siguiente discurrió en un torbellino de éxito y riquezas. The Warbler era un nombre colmado de infamia por toda la Riviera, y Blaine no podría haber estado más feliz, hasta que una pluma le dejó atrapado in fraganti. Blaine y la mayoría de La Resistencia fueron juzgados y puntualmente declarados culpables por robo y conspiración. Afortunadamente para Blaine, La Resistencia era excelente encubriendo sus rastros, así que sólo le lograron conectar con tres crímenes. La sentencia no fue larga, sólo tres años, pero para Blaine, podría también haber sido sentencia de muerte.

En ese mismo instante decidió darle fin a sus antiguas prácticas. Se rehusó a participar en las actividades de Resistencia mientras estaba en prisión, ganándose el resentimiento de sus antiguos compañeros, por conseguir que les arrestaran y entonces abandonarles. Permaneció en su celda y se la pasó mirando al exterior por una pequeña ventana durante cientos de días hasta su liberación. En su primer día de libertad, hizo las maletas, compró la villa con el dinero que había guardado de su vida pasada, y comenzó a cultivar café. Eso fue hace cuatro años; ocho años en total desde que se mudó a Francia con diez dólares en el bolsillo.

* * *

Blaine abrió los ojos y creó patrones por el techo mientras continuaba pensando. Dios, en ese entonces era sólo un niño, ni siquiera tenía diecinueve. De alguna manera aún lo era, sólo tenía pasados los veintiséis, pero había crecido más en esos tres años en prisión de lo que mucha gente lo hacía en una vida. Y ahora alguien quería enviarle de nuevo allí. ¿Quién era este nuevo Warbler? ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a arruinarle la vida imitando su estilo a la perfección hasta silbando una maldita melodía? Enfurruñado, Blaine se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta, justo para que esta se abriera al instante. Asombrado, se encontró frente a una Santana presa del pánico.

—¡Blaine! —siseó ella—. ¡La policía está aquí para hablar contigo!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	3. Capítulo 2

Traducción autorizada por **vintagevagabond**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson, un antiguo ladrón conocido como The Warbler, se encuentra bajo sospecha cuando un nuevo criminal llega a la ciudad y le tiende una trampa para incriminarle. ¿Podrá Blaine limpiar su nombre con la ayuda del miembro de alta sociedad y posible víctima Kurt Hummel?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de vintagevagabond, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

* * *

Los ojos de Blaine se ensancharon mientras Santana describía, frenética, la conversación extremadamente incómoda que acababa de tener con los dos inspectores que estaban actualmente en su sala de estar.

—Dijeron que necesitaban hablar contigo inmediatamente. Intenté cerrarles la puerta en las caras, pero simplemente entraron. Estuve tentada a echarlos, porque sabes que realmente lo puedo hacer. Pero supuse que eso no te sería de ninguna ayuda, sabes, con lo de probar tu inocencia y todo eso —finalizó Santana.

—Está bien, Santana. No vendría mal hablar con ellos. Dijeron que sólo querían hablar, ¿cierto? —preguntó Blaine con cautela. Santana asintió.

—Pues, muy bien, vayamos a hablar con ellos, pero, ¿Santana? —preguntó Blaine.

—¿Mmhmm?

—Prepáralo, por si acaso —Santana volvió a asentir. Le dio una mirada de complicidad, con sus ojos brillando mientras se dirigía al armario contiguo a la habitación de Blaine. Después de respirar profundo muchas, _muchas_ veces, Blaine salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

—Hola, caballeros, ¿y qué les trae a mi apartado hogar esta mañana? —Blaine sonrió con solemnidad al recibir a sus invitados no deseados.

—Diamantes —respondió uno de los hombres, robusto con el rostro colorado, que se hacía llamar Foussard. La sonrisa de Blaine vaciló.

—¿Diamantes? ¿Y por qué algo que implique diamantes es de mi interés? —preguntó Blaine inocentemente. Foussard resopló mientras el otro hombre, uno más pequeño y dócil llamado Cotierre habló.

—Señor Anderson, ¿realmente necesita preguntar por qué estamos actualmente en la casa de un renombrado ladrón de joyas cuando el tema de gemas perdidas es el centro de nuestra conversación?

—Bueno, usted sabe que no he robado una joya en años —protestó Blaine. En ese momento, Santana bajó las escaleras y dio un asentimiento cortante en su dirección.

—Sandeces, Anderson —replicó Foussard—. Todos estos crímenes tienen tu inconfundible sello. Ningún rastro de entrada, huellas digitales o pisadas, e incluso una pluma amarilla es dejada en cada escena. —Blaine los miró a los dos con frialdad.

—Caballeros, ¿están aquí para hacerme unas preguntas o sentenciarme? —preguntó tranquilamente, pero con una intensidad sin igual.

—Bueno, bueno, ustedes tres, calmémonos —comenzó Santana—. ¿Por qué no salimos al patio y hablamos esto afuera como personas dignas? —Ninguno de ellos pareció dispuesto a moverse—. Bien, al menos déjenme conseguirles algo de café. ¡El mejor de la región! —dijo con un guiño mientras se dirigía desenfadadamente a la cocina, distrayendo con facilidad a dos de los tres hombres con su salida. Pero no por mucho, porque Cotierre volvió a hablar pronto.

—Escuche, señor Anderson, por más que nos gustaría disfrutar algo de... café, preferiríamos llevarlo a la estación para interrogarlo —indicó él.

—Por supuesto —contestó Blaine—. Entiendo la situación en la que están. Si yo fuera ustedes también sospecharía de mí. Sólo permítanme cambiarme a algo de ropa más adecuada. No creo que dejaría la mejor impresión estando en pijamas.

—Claro, señor Anderson, puede ir y cambiarse. —Blaine inclinó la cabeza cortésmente.

—Gracias, señores. —Blaine salió de allí y entró a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y soltó lentamente una bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Tenía que actuar pronto. Se puso ropa más apropiada para la ciudad y miró su reflejo en el espejo para ver si había algo que pudiera hacer con su cabello. No lo había. Observando la habitación, finalmente localizó lo que había estado buscando; una pequeña pistola. La agarró sutilmente y miró hacia su ventana abierta.

—Gracias, Santana —susurró Blaine.

La mujer que actualmente tenía la gratitud de Blaine les pasó algo de café a los dos inspectores mientras esperaban a que Blaine se cambiara. Segundos se hicieron minutos y Santana vio a los dos hombres inquietarse ante sus ojos. Cuando finalmente llegaron al punto en donde no podían esperar más, un fuerte disparo resonó desde la habitación principal.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó Santana cuando los dos hombres subieron las escaleras y, después de un par de empujones, abrieron la puerta de golpe. Esperando lo peor, los hombres se sorprendieron al ver un anillo negro de humo en la pared posterior, una pequeña pistola con un cuerda atada a una ventana recién cerrada y ningún Blaine Anderson a la vista.

—¡Ese hijo de puta! —bramó Foussard cuando observaron desde la ventana a alguien meterse a un vehículo y alejarse a toda velocidad. Salieron de la casa precipitadamente y se subieron a su auto, dejando a Santa, que soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio al ver el auto de los inspectores comenzando a perseguir a su jefe y más querido amigo.

Blaine no era muy aficionado a manejar. Con las tortuosas carreteras que circundaban su casa y la mayor parte de la Riviera, no era una sorpresa el porqué. Sin embargo, aceleró por las carreteras del pueblo local como si practicara en ellas a diario. Mientras maniobraba por las ceñidas curvas, Blaine se mantuvo mirando por el espejo retrovisor para ver cuanta ventaja le había dado el plan de Santana. Pensó en el día en el que Santana le mostró ese truco de la cuerda cuando le contrató al principio. Ahora podía añadir ese ardid a la siempre creciente lista de por qué Santana era invaluable para él y definitivamente merecía esas vacaciones _y_ un aumento cuando regresara a casa.

_Eso si tengo la oportunidad de ir a casa_, pensó Blaine lúgubremente. Después de cinco minutos de manejar sin objetivo claro, finalmente vio un auto de la policía en su espejo. Pisó el acelerador, con la esperanza de que los policías no estuvieran muy familiarizados con las carreteras secundarias. Cuando hizo una vuelta particularmente cerrada consiguió esquivar a un hombre mayor que guiaba a su ganado por la carretera; dejando, por consiguiente, a sus perseguidores detrás de unos rebaños de cabras. Esta era su oportunidad. Conduciendo su auto a un área cubierta de follaje, Blaine salió de un salto y observó el auto de los inspectores pasar a toda velocidad. Blaine corrió en la dirección opuesta hasta que vio lo que estaba buscando: una parada de autobús. Subiéndose al transbordador, miró hacia donde había dejado su Roadster, sólo para encontrarse con que estaba ya siendo registrado por los inspectores. Blaine hizo mueca. Realmente le había gustado ese auto.

Aunque el pueblo no era un lugar con el que Blaine estuviera completamente cómodo, debido a su rostro adornando hasta los insignificantes periódicos locales, era el único lugar donde sabía que podía conseguir algo de ayuda externa. No podía simplemente tener a Santana pateando a cualquiera que se apareciera para arrestarle, por muchas que fueran las veces en las que ella le había dicho que no le importaría ni un poco. No, necesitaba encargarse de esto ya. Entró a un elegante restaurante con vista al océano y se aproximó a la camarera que comenzó a hablar sin alzar la mirada.

—Hola, bienvenidos a Schue's, cuántos son sus...—La camarera finalmente miró a Blaine, sólo para que sus ojos se ensancharan y luego rápidamente entrecerraran.

—Qué desfachatez tienes apareciéndote aquí, Warbler —comentó la mujer con desprecio.

—Hola, Quinn, también me alegra verte. ¿Podría, por favor, hablar con Will? Es algo importante —dijo Blaine, probando el acercamiento cortés. Los ojos azules de Quinn sólo parecieron entrecerrarse más.

—Dudo mucho que esté dispuesto a hablar contigo —dijo ella con burla.

—Estoy dispuesto a intentar —dijo Blaine firmemente, con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro. Su paciencia con Quinn siempre había sido escasa, pero hoy tomó todo de Blaine el no perder los estribos. Necesitaba simpatizar aunque fuera por un par de minutos. Quinn observó su cabello despeinado, que casi siempre tenía gel, y los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos color té antes de dar un ligero asentimiento y retirarse para buscar a su jefe. Los hombros de Blaine se hundieron en alivio mientras la seguía por los pasillos del restaurante.

La oficina de Schue, claramente, no estaba hecha para el simple dueño de un restaurante. Con cada ángulo del restaurante visible desde su silla, gracias a las grandes ventanas que la rodeaban, William Schuester podía ver todo lo que atravesaba las puestas para cualquier tipo de negocios. Esto fue exactamente por lo que Blaine se sintió como si estuviera en una pecera gigante y sus viejos colegas le fulminaban con la mirada por el cristal mientras discutía su dilema con su ex jefe.

—Vaya, hola, Blaine, me sorprende que la policía esté dejando libre a un ave como tú después del robo de anoche. El mejor, si debo decirlo. —Will sonrió con satisfacción. Blaine no respondió—. Aunque no puedo decir que no lo vi venir —continuó Will—. No pasa mucho hasta que un ladrón se muera de ganas por volver a sus viejas costumbres. Me sorprende que te tomara tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto ha sido? ¿Seis años? —preguntó Will.

—Sí, y serán siete en dos meses —respondió Blaine con intensidad—. No he hecho nada desde que me encarcelaron, Schue. Sabe que sería la primera persona en contactar si necesitara un lugar al que robar. Alguien está tratando de incriminarme. ¿Por qué más duplicarían mi marca perfectamente? No sé por qué me he convertido en un objetivo, pero ahora cada periódico está reportando mi regreso. Otro robo como este y estaré encerrado el resto de mi vida. Yo... no puedo aguantar la prisión de nuevo. —Blaine se estremeció.

Los ojos de Will se suavizaron con comprensión, y miró a Blaine fijamente por un largo rato antes de hablar.

—Escucha, Blaine, no puedo decir que no creí que estuvieras detrás de estos incidentes cuando fueron reportados por primera vez. Pero si hay algo que recuerdo de ti es que siempre confesabas un robo si realmente lo cometías. Tal vez exacerbado por una necesidad de atención, pero siempre, _siempre_ lo confesabas. Si dices que no los cometiste, podría tener que creerte. —Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron.

—¿De verdad, señor Schue? Gracias, significa mucho saber que está de mi lado —dijo Blaine aliviado. Will sólo soltó una risita.

—Bueno, sé que no te arriesgarías a ser reconocido sólo para conseguir a alguien que te apoye —señaló Will a sabiendas. Blaine le dio una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Me conoce demasiado bien, señor Schue. Estaba tratando de pensar en una manera en la que pueda probar mi inocencia y la única con la que creo poder convencer a la policía de que no soy el ladrón es atrapándolo yo mismo.

—Parece un plan que concebirías tú, Anderson. —Will sonrió—. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Sé que tiene conexiones —comenzó Blaine. Cuando vio el leve asentimiento de Will continuó—. Lo que necesito de usted es una lista de los visitantes más ricos de la Riviera en este momento. Me es necesario saber...—Blaine fue interrumpido por la risa de Will.

—¿En serio, Anderson? Primero que todo, no tengo ninguna lista así. He dejado esa parte del negocio. En segundo lugar, ¿crees que alguien estaría dispuesto a darte tal lista después de lo que has sido acusado? —preguntó Will.

—¡Tengo que intentar! —gritó Blaine—. No puedo simplemente sentarme aquí y observar como arruinan mi nombre. ¿He hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso? ¡Sí! Así es, pero...—Cerró los ojos de un apretón—. Pero no estoy cometiendo estos crímenes. No lo estoy y, sólo tengo que atrapar a este tipo. Debo hacerlo.

Will suspiró.

—De acuerdo, Blaine. Creo que conozco a alguien que tiene tal lista. Trabaja para una compañía que asegura joyas. Creo que tengo su número guardado en un archivador en alguna parte. Déjame buscarlo. —Ambos se levantaron.

—¿Por qué no vas a hablar con tus viejos colegas de la Resistencia mientras lo encuentro? Estoy seguro de que les encantaría hablar contigo.

Blaine vaciló antes de hablar. —Está bien, señor Schue... puedo esperar aquí. —Blaine echó un vistazo detrás de él para ver a todo el personal de la cocina observándole por el cristal. Estaba completamente seguro de que ese era el último lugar en el que quería estar en ese momento.

—Tonterías —dijo Will. Echó a Blaine de la oficina y cerró la puerta, dejándole solo. Blaine tragó con fuera y se volteó para mirar al lugar lleno con sus viejos amigos. Nadie dijo nada. Quinn le mandaba miradas asesinas cuando salía y entraba a la cocina con ordenes, Mike y Tina chismorreaban en la esquina mientras lavaban platos y Sam cortaba los vegetales con mucha más fuerza de la que Blaine consideraba necesaria. Justo cuando Blaine se aclaró la garganta, un grito retumbante resonó en la cocina. Blaine se volteó hacia la fuente, sólo para tener a un muy enojado Noah Puckerman justo enfrente.

—¡Dios mío, todos! ¿Soy el único que tendrá que decir la opinión de todo el grupo? —cuestionó Puck. Luego se volteó hacia Blaine amenazadoramente. Blaine levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Primero notó la mirada cansada familiar de quien había pasado un par de años en prisión. Una mirada a los ojos llenos de furia de Puck dejó saber a Blaine a quien Puck creía que era responsable de su encarcelamiento.

—Escucha, Anderson, no creo que tenga que decir esto, pero aquí va: no le agradas a nadie aquí, nadie te quiere aquí. No puedes sólo convertirte en un huevo de Benedicto y esperar que todos te perdonen siete años después. A decir verdad, no veo a nadie oponiéndose a que te acabe justo aquí. ¡Tus nuevos robos están arruinando nuestras vidas! ¡Podríamos ser enviados a prisión de nuevo por tu culpa! —bramó Puck. A pesar de la ligera confusión de Blaine por ser llamado como un plato de desayuno, no había nada más que terror en sus ojos cuando Puck avanzó hacia él y le acorraló en una pared. Puck levantó su puño e intentó asestarlo contra Blaine, sólo para fallar cuando un rápido—: ¡Basta ya! —resonó en la cocina. Puck soltó un gruñido enfadado.

—Amigo, en serio. Sé que quieres acabarlo tanto como todos los demás. —Puck bufó. No obstante, se alejó y dejó que el apacible y sosegado Jesse St. James tomara su lugar enfrente. Blaine no sintió ningún alivio.

—Bueno, bueno, si es nuestro canario local —dijo Jesse arrastrando las palabras, causando que los ojos de Blaine brillaran con odio guardado de viejos rencores. Blaine cerró los ojos y se preparó para la paliza verbal que estaba por recuperar. Aunque Jesse y él podrían haber sido cercanos hacia mucho tiempo, fue el primero en desechar a Blaine y tratarlo como si no fuera nada para La Resistencia una vez que fue atrapado. Blaine siempre le odió por eso. Eso y el hecho de que Jesse escapara de prisión milagrosamente mientras Blaine recibía un año más de condena por un crimen que estaba bastante seguro, había cometido Jesse. Cómo habría robado Blaine de una tienda de joyas. Francamente. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en ello?

Blaine abrió los ojos para ver que Jesse no estaba diciendo nada. Ni una palabra incriminándole o defendiéndole. Sólo le miraba como a un puzzle que no podía resolver, lo que era desconcertante. Justo cuando no podía aguantar más, Will apareció y le hizo pasar rápidamente adentro después de decirle al personal que regresara a trabajar. Blaine, temblando físicamente con ira, se hundió en una silla despacio. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos para calmarse.

—Lamento que tomara tanto tiempo. Olvidé que tenía al menos cuatro archivadores llenos con nombres. Aquí tienes. —Will le dio la tarjeta. Blaine alzó la cabeza y la miró detenidamente antes de hablar en alto.

—Un señor F. Hudson, especializado en seguro de joyas. Ha estado trabajando para Montral's Insurance por, Dios, Schue, ¿sólo tres años? ¿Cómo puede este tipo tener alguna cuenta? ¡Ni hablar de algún rico! —espetó Blaine. Will levantó las manos defensivamente.

—Oye, no sé cómo lo hace. Tal vez utiliza ese encanto juvenil que recuerdo que tenías tú en algún punto de tu vida. Todo lo que sé es que tiene algunos de los mejores clientes. Le hablaría tan pronto como fuera posible si fuera tú.

Blaine observó la tarjeta con cautela. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

—De acuerdo, ¿cómo nos ponemos en contacto? —Will simplemente sonrió.

—Ya me ocupé de eso por ti. Parecía interesado en hacer negocios simplemente porque le gustaría dejar de pagarle a sus clientes por joyas robadas. Sorprendentemente, a las compañías aseguradoras no les va bien cuando realmente tienen que asegurar. Imagínalo. Bueno, dijo que llamaría al teléfono del Hotel de Vertaine en una hora más o menos. Entonces pueden figurar donde reunirse. Si yo fuera tú iría hasta allí rápido. —Blaine asintió en respuesta. Se levantó para estrechar la mano de Will.

—Gracias por esto. Desde luego, te debo una —señaló Blaine.

—No sería la primera vez —respondió Will. En ese momento, Quinn entró a la oficina, con preocupación grabada en su fino rostro.

—Señor Schuester, la policía quiere hablar con usted respecto a Blaine Anderson —dijo Quinn. Los ojos de Will y Blaine miraron hacia la puerta, donde los dos inspectores de antes esperaban pacientemente en el lugar de la camarera. Blaine nunca había estado más agradecido de que el señor Schue estuvera exactamente donde estaba en ese momento, ocultando a Blaine de su vista. Will observó a Blaine antes de hablar.

—Quinn, saca a Blaine por atrás y encuéntrale una muda de ropa. Dile a Jesse que busque a alguien que pueda maniobrar por los alrededores en una barca. Sabrá a quien quiero. Asegúrate de que Jesse sepa que es vital para Blaine marcharse tan pronto como sea posible, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que ir a ocuparme de esto. Un gusto verte, Blaine. Con suerte la próxima vez que nos encontremos será bajo otras circunstancias.

La menuda rubia agarró la muñeca de Blaine y le llevó a rastras de la oficina y por los cuartos traseros. Blaine echó un vistazo hacia atrás para ver a Schue hablando con los inspectores, justo antes de que uno de ellos hiciera contacto visual con Blaine. Mierda.

Ya afuera, Quinn y Blaine estaban corriendo hacia los muelles. Blaine estaba acostumbrado a correr, pero nunca se había sentido tan preso del pánico. Si era capturado ahora, eso sería todo. Una vez que llegaron a las barcas, un bolso lleno de ropa fue forzado en las manos de Blaine. Le empujaron a una pequeña nave y se le ordenó que se metiera en el estrecho camarote del capitán.

—Ahora quédate allí abajo y ni siquiera pienses en salir antes de que el capitán te diga que lo hagas —siseó Quinn.

—¿Cómo sabré si es el capitán correcto? —susurró Blaine. Mirando por la puerta, vio la boca de Quinn apretarse ligeramente.

—Oh, lo sabrás —respondió ella. Mientras cerraba la puerta, Blaine extendió la mano rápidamente y agarró la suya.

—Gracias Quinnie —susurró. Quinn sólo entrecerró los ojos en respuesta.

—No me agradezcas, agradécele a Schue. El porqué eres su favorito, nunca lo sabré. —Y con eso se fue, dejando a Blaine solo en la oscuridad con sus pensamientos.

Esperar, decidió Blaine hacia mucho tiempo atrás, era absolutamente la peor parte de un trabajo. Mientras algunos decían que la emoción se encontraba en la anticipación, Blaine discrepaba incondicionalmente. Para él, la mejor parte era forzar la cerradura y deslizarse por una ventana o puerta. Era trepar en tejados y alféizares y esconderse del enemigo. Pero no la espera. Definitivamente no la espera. Se quedó en la oscuridad por lo que parecieron horas. Aunque se dio cuenta de que probablemente sólo eran un par de minutos, la sensación de nerviosismo nunca le dejó. Mirando a un punto negro en la nada donde el tiempo pareció detenerse, Blaine cerró los ojos lentamente.

* * *

_—Un señor Blaine Anderson —la voz del oficial resonó por el desolado pasillo blanco. Blaine sintió una áspera mano agarrarle el brazo y guiarle por el pasillo. Alcanzaron una gran puerta inoportuna antes de que fuera conducido adentro, a una pieza igualmente espeluznante con una mesa de metal y dos sillas a juego. Una silla estaba vacía mientras en la otra estaba un hombre bastante grande y ominoso. Los pies atados de Blaine se arrastraron por el piso de concreto. Se sentó e inmediatamente bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. _No hagas contacto visual_, una voz resonó en su cabeza, _Si haces contacto visual creerán que piensas que eres superior_. Así que Blaine mantuvo la cabeza baja._

—Señor Anderson, ya ha cumplido su condena. ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué nunca solicitó libertad condicional? Su informe aquí dice que ha sido un recluso modelo desde el día uno. Así que, ¿por qué no libertad condicional? —preguntó el alcaide, curiosidad genuina rezumando de su voz. Blaine se lamió los labios agrietados antes de hablar.

—No creía que merecería ser liberado, señor —respondió. El alcaide le miró con incredulidad y habló de nuevo.

—Chico, hemos probado asesinos seriales diciendo que merecen una segunda oportunidad. Por Dios, ¿te molieron a golpes aquí? —El hombre se rió por lo bajo, ajeno al estremecimiento de Blaine. Hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar ser azotado en las paredes. Recordaba el impacto de puños dirigidos hacia su abdomen, su pecho, y a todas partes. Su cuerpo menudo podría haber sido útil para robar, pero no en combate. Al menos era lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la mayoría de las confrontaciones. Pero no todas ellas.

—¿Señor Anderson? —llamó el alcaide, sacando a Blaine de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, lo siento, señor. ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó. El alcaide volvió a reír por lo bajo.

—De seguro eres un manso, ¿no es así? —dijo el alcaide entre dientes.

No débil_, pensó Blaine, _Roto_. Blaine reunió el valor para mirar fijamente al alcaide. Esperaba que no pareciera atrevido. Si fue así, el alcaide no dio ningún indicio de ello. Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio interno. El alcaide carraspeó._

—Bien, Anderson, no veo razón por la que no puedas ser liberado hoy. Cumpliste toda tu condena, así que te mereces tu libertad. Déjame buscar a un oficial para que vaya por tus cosas y recoger algunos documentos para que los firmes. —Se levantó y marchó, dejando a Blaine en la pequeña habitación blanca. Regresó rápidamente con sus pertenencias, algunos documentos, y la llave para sus esposas. Con el clic de una cerradura, el garabateo de una pluma y un conjunto de ropa limpia, Blaine era un hombre libre. Un hombre libre que nunca se sintió más perdido y atrapado.

* * *

Un brusco balanceo en la barca despertó a Blaine de un sobresalto. Se hundió aún más en el camarote del capitán. La barca de repente se encendió con un estruendo y Blaine rogó silenciosamente que Quinn no le hubiera puesto en la barca equivocada para timarle. Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que una voz empalagosa gritara desde arriba.

—Este es su capitán hablando. ¿Irá la encantadora ave cantora conocida como Blaine Anderson a salir, por favor? Ocultarse en la oscuridad es difícilmente la manera apropiada de agradecerle a tu rescatador. Incluso si han pasando siete años desde nuestro último encuentro —ronroneó la voz.

Blaine cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un par de palabrotas, todas dirigidas a Schue. Por supuesto que Will lo elegiría a él para conducir la barca. Para ayudarle. ¿Quién más que Sebastian Smythe?

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	4. Capítulo 3

Traducción autorizada por **vintagevagabond**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson, un antiguo ladrón conocido como The Warbler, se encuentra bajo sospecha cuando un nuevo criminal llega a la ciudad y le tiende una trampa para incriminarle. ¿Podrá Blaine limpiar su nombre con la ayuda del miembro de alta sociedad y posible víctima Kurt Hummel?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de vintagevagabond, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

* * *

Blaine consideró saltar por la borda. El hecho de que estuviera en medio del océano no le importaba en absoluto; estaba dispuesto a nadar cualquier distancia para alejarse de esta barca. Muy a su pesar, Blaine abrió la puerta y subió las escalerillas que llevaban hacia el frente. Rodó los ojos cuando captó la vista del cabello perfectamente peinado de Sebastian Smythe. Blaine carraspeó, con esperanzas de terminar con la inoportuna conversación. Sebastian se volteó despacio y le dio la particular sonrisa que Blaine una vez había encontrado atractiva.

—Vaya, hola, Blaine. Me estaba preguntando por qué te estaba tomando tanto tiempo verme. Y no sólo me refiero a este último par de minutos. —Sebastian guiñó el ojo. Blaine tuvo algo de náuseas.

—Hola, Seb, gracias por ayudarme a salir —dijo Blaine con los dientes apretados—. Ahora ya sólo volveré abajo. No puedo ser visto en público, sabes...—Blaine intentó retirarse antes de que una mano agarrara su brazo.

—Vamos, Blaine, ¿realmente estás diciendo que no quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó Sebastian desvergonzadamente. Los ojos de Blaine miraron hacia la orilla. Los ojos de Sebastian siguieron la mirada de Blaine y entonces soltó una risita.

—Diría adelante, Anderson, pero estoy bastante seguro de que los canarios no pueden nadar. —Sonrió con malicia. Blaine frunció el ceño en respuesta.

—Dios, Seb, ¿tú también? Pensé que de todos, tú me creerías —dijo Blaine.

De repente, Sebastian se acercó y susurró con vehemencia en su oído. —¿Por qué? —cuestionó—. ¿Por nuestro pasado? —Retrocedió un paso y admiró el matiz de rojo que tenía el rostro de Blaine.

—Si te refieres al hecho de que tú, Jesse y yo eramos prácticamente hermanos antes de mi arresto, entonces sí —bufó Blaine. La mirada de Sebastian se endureció.

—No hables así del pasado —espetó Sebastian—. Fuiste tú quien se descuidó. Casi nos arrastraste a nosotros contigo. Afortunadamente, Jesse piensa rápido, el resto de La Resistencia, menos Schue, no tuvo tanta suerte. E indiferentemente de si hubiéramos terminado yendo a prisión o no, tú nos abandonaste, Blaine.

—Porque Jesse no tuvo nada que ver con mi año extra de condena —masculló Blaine.

—¡No, no lo hizo! Dijo que no estaba envuelto, así que yo le creo —dijo Sebastian defensivamente.

—Bueno, maldita sea, Seb, no noté que ahora estabas prácticamente enamorado del tipo —replicó Blaine. Los ojos de Sebastian se ensancharon con diversión antes de volver a su mirada confiada.

—Blaine, sabes que Jesse y yo somos básicamente hermanos. Tú, sin embargo, siempre fuiste más que eso. —Sebastian dio un paso hacia adelante y puso las manos sobre la cintura de Blaine lentamente.

—Siempre —repitió. Blaine se escabulló de su agarre antes de espetar una respuesta.

—Bueno, eso hace a uno de nosotros —dijo con frialdad. Sabía que era cruel y quizás falso, pero la última persona a la que Blaine quería de nuevo en su vida era Smythe. Los ojos de Sebastian mostraron remordimiento por una milésima de segundo. Apenas estuvo allí, pero no pasó desapercibido.

* * *

_—¡Eh, hola! —llamó una voz detrás de Blaine. Se volteó para ver a un chico de ojos brillantes de su misma edad, tal vez más joven. Su cabello castaño cayó ligeramente en sus ojos cuando le dio a Blaine la sonrisa de un megavatio. El chico era muy atractivo, Blaine no podía negarlo, pero lo que realmente le deslumbró fue la confianza que rebosaba. Era como si tuviera más autoridad en esta operación que cualquier otra persona._

—Hola —farfulló Blaine tímidamente. Ya estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a este chico extremadamente atractivo que probablemente tenía una novia francesa esperándole al final del día. Ella probablemente vestía ropa de diseñador y cubría su cabello con una linda boina y...

—Así que tú debes ser nuevo, porque encuentro difícil de creer que pueda olvidar un rostro como el tuyo —dijo el chico misterioso dulcemente.

La mandíbula de Blaine cayó. ¿Hablaba en serio? El chico misterioso le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo. Realmente le guiñó ojo. A Blaine. De acuerdo, tal vez hablara en serio.

—Bueno, sí, soy el chico nuevo, supongo. Me llamo Blaine —dijo con vacilación. El extraño extendió su mano. Blaine la agarró y le dio un dócil apretón.

—Soy Sebastian —dijo el recién llamado chico—. Vamos, déjame mostrarte los alrededores, nadie te molestará si me sigues. —Blaine le siguió, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al mirarle a su izquierda. Definitivamente se quedaría con él.

Lo primero que hizo Sebastian Smythe ese día fue presentarle a Blaine a Jesse St. James, su eventual segundo mejor amigo y más tarde enemigo. Lo segundo que hizo fue pedirle a Blaine salir en una cita, a lo que Blaine aceptó rápidamente. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan cómodo y confiado de sí mismo. Ni siquiera Blaine, que estaba orgulloso de quien era, nunca habría tenido las agallas para hacer lo que Sebastian. Le impresionaba, y definitivamente fue un factor al aceptar su primera cita. Y esa cita condujo a una segunda cita, que condujo a una tercera que condujo a su primera relación real.

No era amor, Blaine lo supo después de casi seis meses de estar juntos. Seguro, Sebastian le hacía sentirse apreciado y deseado. No había un día en el que Blaine no se despertara por suaves besos siendo esparcidos por su rostro y amaba eso. Amaba como Sebastian le llamaba "cariño" y como le hacía estremecerse con el tacto de su mano. Pero no amaba a Sebastian. Blaine comprendió después que fue porque estaba tan solo cuando llegó que necesitaba sentirse querido. Pero ya no lo necesitaba; así que le puso fin. A Sebastian no le importó. De hecho, pareció casi alegre de avanzar. Fue apenas una semana después, que Blaine distinguió a un nuevo chico en los brazos de Sebastian. La semana después de esa fue otro diferente. Este orden se repetía como el mecanismo de un reloj cada semana, y cada uno con nuevo rostro. Blaine se sentía menos como una persona y más como un número.

* * *

Blaine miró a Sebastian fijamente, esperando a que pronunciara su centésima disculpa y la milésima razón por la que deberían intentarlo de nuevo. Sebastian no le decepcionó.

—Blaine, sé que vivo diciendo esto, pero...

—Ahórratelo, Sebastian. Sólo llevame a hotel y ya no tendremos que vernos de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? —Blaine se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia al fondo de la barca. Sebastian, que había desactivado el piloto automático, se volteó por un segundo, el remordimiento en sus ojos ahora reemplazado por su brillo sarcástico usual.

—De acuerdo, no hay necesidad de que erices las plumas —dijo, volviendo a los controles. Blaine apretó los dientes.

—Seb, basta ya. No estoy haciendo esto —soltó Blaine.

—No veo por qué lo niegas. Todos los demás podrían estar cabreados, pero yo creo que es bastante excitante. El Warbler de vuelta. Sabía que no habías enderezado tu vida. Bueno, sabía que no ibas por el camino recto en más de un sentido. —Sebastian rió por su propia broma. Blaine estaba menos divertido.

—Esto es por lo que tengo que coger a este tipo, está arruinando mi reputación reconstruida —señaló Blaine. Sebastian simplemente respondió con un sarcástico "pervertido" y continuó dirigiendo la barca. Los ojos de Blaine vagaron por el cielo, donde vio un pequeño avión a lo lejos. Supuso que era un equipo de búsqueda.

—Seb, creo que ese avión podría estar buscándome. Bajaré a cambiarme la ropa. Desacelera un poco el barco y trata de no actuar como un conductor en plan de fuga, ¿bien? —Blaine desapareció en la habitación de abajo.

—¿Dices que tengo que perderme el espectáculo? —Sebastian rió despreocupadamente mientras el avión volaba directamente sobre la barca. Siguió volando, avanzando hacia la siguiente embarcación en el océano.

—Bien, pájaro cantor, creo que se han marchado y tú has llegado oficialmente a tu destino. ¿Estás seguro de que no serás reconocido con un rostro tan espléndido como el tuyo? —le gritó. Blaine soltó una respuesta apagada desde abajo.

—Dudo mucho que alguien vaya a reconocerme en bañadores verde lima. —Y con un salpicón, Blaine saltó del barco y nadó hacia las playas turísticas del Hotel de Vertaine.

* * *

El agua apaciguó a Blaine rápidamente mientras nadaba hacia la orilla, llevando el bolso impermeable con él. Odiaba que Sebastian supiera que nervios tocar. Blaine siguió nadando e intentó borrar la última media hora de su mente. No era una proeza sencilla. Llegó a las cálidas playas del centro turístico y miró hacia los bañistas. Encontrando un lugar abierto en la arena caliente, se tumbó y se empapó de un poco de sol mientras esperaba por una llamada telefónica.

Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando le empujaron suavemente en el costado. Las largas pestañas de Blaine revolotearon hasta abrirse y observó a un hombre mirándole con impaciencia.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó.

—¿Es usted Monsieur Anderson? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí, efectivamente.

—Teléfono para usted, Monsieur —dijo el hombre antes de volver a caminar a su puesto. Blaine se levantó, sacudió la arena de su costado y permitió que sus ojos siguieran al hombre en sus muy apreciados bañadores cortos. De repente recordó lo mucho que amaba la playa. Blaine se acercó al teléfono y lo llevó a su oreja.

—¿Aló? —preguntó una voz—. ¿Es el señor Anderson?

—Sí, así es —respondió Blaine.

—Oh, de acuerdo, bien. Temía poder tener a la persona equivocada y entonces iba a tener que llamar de nuevo y pedirle al tipo de antes que te buscara y...—el hombre estaba divagando.

_Un tipo nervioso_, pensó Blaine, _Genial_.

—Perdóneme, pero usted es el señor F. Hudson, ¿cierto? —preguntó Blaine.

—Oh, por supuesto, lo siento, olvidé que no nos hemos conocido. Sí, ese soy yo. Entonces, antes de que decidamos si queremos o no hacer negocios, ¿por qué no acordamos un lugar para encontrarnos? Tal vez hasta podamos almorzar. Oh, ahora está ese circo ambulante en la plaza Bellfontaine. ¡Podemos quedar allí! —exclamó Hudson. Blaine se mordió la lengua para reprimir una burla. ¿Qué edad tenía este tipo? ¿Once?

—Claro, señor Hudson, suena bien. ¿Plaza Bellfontaine mañana las diez de la mañana? —propuso Blaine.

—Sí, eso suena genial. Pero espere, ¿como sabré quién es? —preguntó el señor Hudson.

—¿Quiere decir que no lee periódicos, señor Hudson? Debería estar bien familiarizado con mi rostro por ahora. Sin embargo, estaré llevando una pajarita amarilla y jugando con un mazo de cartas. ¿Le parece bien?

—Sí, si me parece bien. Le veo entonces. —El teléfono hizo un clic y la llamada se cortó. Blaine se alejó y entró a la casa de baños para cambiarse, inconsciente de que alguien más había escuchado toda la conversación.

* * *

Reunirse en el carnaval, decidió Blaine, era una idea increíblemente estúpida. El ruido, las personas, además de que las pajaritas eran una pieza de atavio común. Él y su suerte. Centenares de personas inundaban la plaza, jugando juegos a mitad de camino diseñados para idiotas sabios, montar a caballo o simplemente disfrutar el día. Blaine se ubicó en la zona de compras de la feria, justo entre la joyería y comidas exóticas. Sólo esperaba que Hudson le distinguiera en esta locura. Barajó su mazo de cartas monótonamente. Hacer trucos con cartas era una de las muchas maneras en las que Blaine ganaba dinero cuando se mudó al principio. El familiar peso de las cartas mientras jugaba con ellas le tranquilizó en el transcurso de la espera por su reunión. Durante su quinto giro escuchó un carraspeo. Blaine alzó la mirada, y entonces la alzó un poco más para ver a la persona ahora parada frente a él.

Era alto. Blaine podría haber sido de una estatura donde consideraba a cualquiera más alto que el una persona alta, pero este tipo era básicamente un gigante. Era delgaducho también, su traje (demasiado grande) colgaba de él con poca elegancia, como a un niño jugando a vestirse con la ropa de su padre. Blaine optó por pasar por alto la monstruosidad de corbata que llevaba el hombre y en cambio se enfocó en su rostro. Era joven, como sospechaba, no más que uno o dos años mayor que Blaine mismo. Esto le ponía nervioso. No era posible que un tipo como este tuviera mucha experiencia en el negocio de las joyas. Pero estaba dispuesto a confiar en Blaine, o por lo menos darle una oportunidad, y Blaine estaba agradecido por ello. El hombre le dio una media sonrisa antes de hablar.

—¿Señor Anderson? En verdad espero estarle hablando a la persona correcta —indicó mientras se rascaba la nuca. La inquietud se filtraba por sus palabras. Blaine sonrió con efusión.

—Lo soy si usted es el señor Hudson. —El señor Hudson alzó una mano en respuesta.

—Por favor, señor Anderson, me siento extraño cuando alguien me dice así. Por favor, llámame Finn —imploró el hombre.

—Sólo si tú me llamas Blaine —dijo él. La pequeña sonrisa de Finn se volvió una genuina. Extendió una mano alegremente, la cual Blaine estrechó.

—Genial. ¿Deberíamos comenzar a caminar? Llevo un par de días queriendo pasar por este lugar. Creo que tal vez podríamos conocernos uno al otro también. Ningún lugar como un carnaval para divertirse ¿cierto? —dijo Finn mientras comenzaban a caminar entre las brillantes tiendas de campaña de colores. Blaine sólo le miró. Finn estaba desconcertado.

—¿Cuál es el problema, señor Anders... err, Blaine? —se corrigió Finn rápidamente. La compacta figura de Blaine se tensó considerablemente ante la mención de su nombre antes de responder.

—Lo siento, Finn, pero si queremos hablar de antecedentes y motivos, debemos hacerlo en algún lugar algo más privado que este. No quiero que alguien nos oiga por casualidad —dijo Blaine marcadamente. Finn maldijo para sí. Realmente necesitaba no arruinar esto.

—De acuerdo, claro, entiendo. Mmm...—Finn hizo una pausa, perdido en sus pensamientos, antes de volver a la realidad rápidamente—. ¿Asumo que estaría bien de mi parte al menos decirte las razones por las que quiero ayudarte?

Blaine asintió.

—Bien, fenomenal. Soy bastante nuevo en este tipo de negocios —comenzó Finn.

—Lo supuse por tu edad —respondió Blaine con frialdad. Finn tragó audiblemente. Era claro que estaba andando con pies de plomo con este tipo. Dejó de caminar y tanteó los alrededores para calmarse. Habían entrado a los jardines. Flores, plantas y árboles les rodeaban, aislándoles de posibles ojos entrometidos.

—Bueno, errm, amo donde trabajo y soy realmente bueno en lo que hago, Sé que puedo parecer inexperto, pero no sé. Es sólo que soy realmente bueno con las personas y ellas confían en mí para que cuide sus cosas. —Finn miró a Blaine y rogó por haber sido lo suficientemente convincente. Lo había sido. Blaine creyó la historia de Finn. Él mismo podía confirmar que Finn era bueno con la gente. Con excepción de un par de momentos incómodos, Blaine sentía que podía confiar en él. Esto era gran cosa, puesto que él sólo confiaba en un impresionante total de tres personas en su vida, dos de las cuales eran sus padres, e incluso entonces tenía dudas.

—De todos modos —continuó Finn—, justo después de haber cogido a un cliente gigantesco para la compañía, este tal Warbler comenzó a robar casas y a causar estragos en la oficina. La mayoría de mis clientes han sido robados y ahora muy pocas personas están dispuestas a hacer negocios con la compañía, incluyéndome. Digo, todavía tenemos bastantes clientes, de lo contrario no podría facilitarte una lista, pero realmente me gustaría atrapar a este tipo —finalizó Finn. Habían comenzado a caminar de nuevo y terminado en el centro de la plaza, con vendedores vendiendo todo y cualquier cosa a sus alrededores. Finn se volteó para mirar a Blaine. Notó que Blaine estaba fijando una mirada férrea detrás de ellos. Entonces comenzó a adentrarse más en el carnaval y a un paso más veloz. Finn le siguió.

—Entonces, ¿puedes darme una lista con seguridad? —cuestionó Blaine.

—Sí, con diez nombres más o menos. ¿Funcionará? —Blaine aceleró su paso y dio un giro brusco antes de responder.

—Una lista así será perfecta. Ahora, ¿saben en tu oficina que me estás ayudando? —Se habían establecido en un leve trote. Finn finalmente miró a su alrededor para tratar de encontrar la fuente del extraño comportamiento de Blaine. No le tomó mucho distinguir a dos hombres siguiéndoles a un paso similar. Oh. Finn se percató de que aún no le había respondido a Blaine.

—Bueno, no exactamente —dijo despacio. Blaine vociferó una risa—. Pero saben que salí a conseguir ayuda. Sólo no saben sobre ti —dijo Finn sofocado. Él y Blaine zigzagueaban entre la multitud mientras intentaban perder a sus perseguidores.

—Bien, Finn. Has atraído mi atención como con cualquier cliente tuyo. Me encantaría obtener esa lista tan pronto como fuera posible, pero si no te importa, bajo circunstancias diferentes. No soy muy aficionado a ser perseguido. ¿Dónde puedo alcanzarte? —jadeó Blaine.

—En el Hotel de Vertaine, habitación 381 —dijo Finn entre breves bocanadas. Miró hacia atrás para ver si todavía les seguían. Corrieron por un par de minutos, esquivando puestos de flores y carritos de comida antes de que Blaine respondiera.

—De acuerdo, te dejaré un mensaje esta noche. Ahora, si me disculpas. —Blaine comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, dejando a Finn para observarle y a los dos hombres pasar al mismo paso.

Blaine cambió de opinión sobre el carnaval. Aunque pudo haber sido un poco difícil realizar negocios allí, era perfecto para huir. Serpenteó entre las multitudes con facilidad y corrió hacia el gigante grupo de personas reunidas cerca de la noria, con esperanzas de perder a los hombres en el gran grupo de personas. Siguió corriendo, sin detenerse a verificar si seguía siendo seguido o no. Cuando casi alcanzó el final del carnaval, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Se inclinó, agarrando sus rodillas para respaldarse y tomó un par de bocanadas de aire. Se enderezó y vio a los dos hombres a unos meros veinte pies de distancia. Se escondió entre las sombras, pero era demasiado tarde, le vieron. Blaine volvió a despegar, con los hombres pisándole los talones. Corrió hacia el edificio más cercano que pudo alcanzar: la mansión de los espejos.

Blaine maniobró a ciegas por el oscuro pasillo de espejos, tratando de descubrir un modo de salir desesperadamente. Escuchó los susurros de los hombres tras él. Sólo tenía unos instantes antes de que le atraparan. Blaine encontró un rincón entre dos espejos y se deslizó dentro. Esperó hasta que una pequeña luz apareció al final del pasillo de espejos, rebotando de panel a panel. Contuvo el aliento. Mientras se acercaba, más tenía la certeza de que serían capaces de averiguar su escondite. Antes de que Blaine lo supiera, aparecieron justo frente a él. Los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron cuando sintió el aliento de uno de los hombres en el rostro. Blaine cerró los ojos y esperó lo inevitable. Nunca vino. Los hombres siguieron por el laberinto hacia atrás, yendo a la entrada. Les distinguió a la distancia cuando salieron, luciendo completamente frustrados. Blaine sonrió y caminó en la dirección opuesta, silbando su melodía favorita y convirtiéndose en sólo otro rostro en la multitud.

* * *

Blaine estaba frente al espejo de su baño la mañana siguiente, debatiéndose entre engominar sus rizos o dejarlos ser. Decidió que _estaba_ vistiéndose para dejar una impresión, así que tomó una pequeña cantidad de gel y domó sus rizos sólo un poco. Hubo un golpecito en la puerta justo mientras Blaine extendía la mano para agarrar más producto.

—Entra —indicó. Se volvió a voltear hacia el espejo para ver a Santana en el reflejo, con el gel en manos. Cómo había conseguido tomarlo en los dos segundos que llevaba en el baño estaba más allá del entendimiento de Blaine. Había renunciado a tratar de averiguar sus modos hacia años atrás. En cambio, vivía en un estado constante de cualquiera, asombro o molestia. Si Blaine estaba impresionado o irritado, ello nunca molestaba a Santana. Ella sabía que si estaba mosqueado, era porque era la única que sabía como burlar al Warbler.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con esto? —demandó Santana—. ¡Pensé que lo había tirado la semana pasada! —Blaine sonrió dócilmente en respuesta. Santana soltó un bufido exasperado antes de abrir el frasco y vaciarlo en el lavabo y en el desagüe. Blaine se abalanzó hacia ella en un frenesí, pero sólo se encontró con un frasco vacío en mano.

—¡Santana! —resopló—. ¡Acababa de comprarlo en el pueblo! ¡No puedo convencer a Finn de ser capaz de conseguir llevar a cabo esta operación si luzco como un salvaje! —El silencio que siguió fue uno de juicio severo. Blaine encorvó la cabeza en derrota. Santana le dio una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Blaine, tú siempre te ves competente y profesional, con rizos o sin ellos. Además, parece que este Hudson no lo notaría de cualquier forma. Estoy segura de que puedes utilizar tus encantos para conseguir esa lista. Bueno, vine para dejarte saber que la casa está lista para visita. También, cuando quiera que el señor Hudson decida llegar, lo que supongo que será mañana, prepararé el almuerzo. —Blaine soltó una risita antes de darse la vuelta y capturar a Santana en un abrazo amistoso.

—¿Te he dicho hoy que estaría perdido sin ti? —preguntó en broma.

—No, no hoy, pero lo dijiste al menos siete veces ayer, así que supongo que te perdono. —Ella sonrió antes de salir del baño.

—¡Es en serio, Tana! —gritó Blaine antes de volver a mirar su reflejo. Se veía... lo suficientemente bien. Entró a su habitación y miró por la ventana. Dejó que su mente vagara mientras miraba los campos de café y pensaba en todo el trabajo duro dedicado en ellos. No había forma de que renunciara a todo esto sin una pelea. De ninguna manera.

Blaine vio un auto detenerse en la villa. Salió de su habitación, bajó la escaleras y fue al vestíbulo para recibir a su invitado.

—Hola, señor Hudson —dijo Blaine gratamente—. Gracias por aceptar discutir las cosas más a fondo en mi casa. Como probablemente pueda suponer, los lugares públicos no son lo mejor para mí ahora. —Finn asintió en comprensión.

—No hay problema, hombre. Y no lo olvides, es Finn, no señor Hudson —insistió Finn.

—Bien, Finn, vayamos al patio por unas bebidas mientras hablamos de negocios. He descubierto que soy mucho más convincente cuando los demás están ebrios —bromeó Blaine. Finn se echó a reír y le siguió afuera. Finn se detuvo cuando vio la vista y soltó un silbido grave. Blaine podía parecer modesto en persona, pero su casa ciertamente sugería lo contrario. Para sorpresa de Finn, un silbido similar al que acababa de emitir volvió a resonar. Se volteó hacia la fuente del ruido y vio a un canario amarillo dentro de una elaborada jaula. Finn le dio una sonrisa sardónica a Blaine.

—¿No crees que eso podría ser excesivo? —preguntó. Miró a Blaine, que estaba en el proceso de abrir una botella de vino. Blaine alzó la mirada de su labor y sonrió socarronamente.

—No te preocupes, no ha salido de esa jaula en años. —Blaine abrió la botella con un fuerte _pop_ y vertió vino en dos copas. Le dio una a Finn.

—Salud —dijo Blaine cuando sus copas tintinearon.

—Bueno, Finn, no pude evitar notar como estabas mirando mi villa antes. Me preguntaba qué esperabas cuando llegaste —señaló Blaine astutamente. Finn tomó un trago de vino antes de responder.

—No sé, digo... sabía que no estarías viviendo en un apartamento de una sola habitación, pero es mucho más extravagante de lo que pensé que te gustaría. —Blaine le miró con incredulidad.

—No robé todas esas joyas para así poder mirarlas todo el día. Odiaba estar sin un céntimo. Estoy segurísimo de que no iba a regalar el dinero que gané —dijo Blaine, tomando un sorbo de vino.

—Vaya, bien. ¿Entonces tú realmente robaste todas esas joyas antes? —preguntó Finn.

Blaine asintió.

—Para ser justos, sólo robe de personas que no habrían extrañado el dinero. Pero sí, soy un ex ladrón. —Blaine se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Le dio un vistazo a Finn, sólo para verle mirando incómodamente sus zapatos. Blaine le miró con curiosidad. Algo pasaba.

—Le dije a la policía lo que tramamos —soltó Finn finalmente. Blaine se tomó un segundo para calmarse antes de responder.

—¿Y qué te dijeron? —preguntó, apretando los ojos.

—En realidad apoyaron la idea —dijo Finn emocionadamente. Blaine resopló.

—Créeme, así sólo esperan poderme atrapar in fraganti. De todos modos, vayamos a tomarnos nuestras bebidas a la mesa, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que la comida ya casi está lista. —Pasaron al comedor y se sentaron. A Finn se le hizo agua la boca cuando miró toda la comida frente a él. Una hermosa latina entró con algún tipo de guisado. Vio a ambos, la sopa y la chica, apreciativamente antes de empezar a comer. Blaine le agradeció a la mujer antes de tocar su propia comida.

—Sólo para que sepas, toda la comida es cortesía de Santana, mi ama de llaves, cocinera y salvadora total. Lo mejor que puedo hacer yo es comida en microondas y queso gratinado —bromeó Blaine.

—¿A quién engañas, Blaine? Acabo de quitar las manchas de las quemaduras de la estufa que resultaron de tu último intento de hacer queso gratinado —gritó Santana desde la cocina. Blaine sonrió mientras comía su guisado.

—Bien, todo está realmente bueno. Santana es una maravillosa cocinera y tampoco es de mal mirar. —Finn sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí, Santana definitivamente tiene un don para atraer atención... Una vez pateó a un tipo en los testículos tan fuerte que aparentemente perdió el conocimiento por días —dijo Blaine despreocupadamente, tomando otra cucharada de sopa. Finn palideció considerablemente mientras Santana gritaba de nuevo.

—¡Sigo poniendo en mi historia que se pateó las bolas él mismo! —Blaine soltó una risita antes de hablar.

—Bueno, Finn, ¿qué tal esa lista? —Finn extendió la mano al bosillo de su pecho, antes de vacilar—. ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Blaine. Finn abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo. Finalmente lo hizo un par de segundos después.

—Es sólo que, ¿cómo sé que no eres tú quien realmente está cometiendo estos crímenes? Podría ser despedido si tomaras esta lista y robaras más joyas. ¡No puedo perder mi trabajo!

Blaine suspiró.

—Finn, en cierto modo eres un hombre de negocios, ¿cierto? —Finn asintió. Blaine continuó—. De acuerdo, así que en tus viajes, ¿alguna vez tomas los mini champús en las habitaciones de hotel? —Finn volvió a asentir.

—Bueno —indicó Blaine—, eres un ladrón.

—¡Pero ellos esperan que los tomes! —protestó Finn.

—Cierto, pero aún tienen que pagar por más botellas, ¿cierto? ¿Y este almuerzo? ¿Vas a descontarlo de tu cuenta de gastos —Finn cabeceó. Blaine sonrió—. Entonces eres un ladrón.

—Vamos, Blaine, no puedes esperar que todo hombre descuente cada mínima cosa de su cuenta de gastos. —La mirada de Blaine se endureció.

—Esa es la diferencia entre todos los otros hombres y yo, Finn. Cuando la administración del hotel descubre champú faltante, no van tras de ti. Pero, tan pronto como una joya es tomada, todos gritan "Blaine Anderson, The Warbler" —masculló con amargura.

Finn se sintió avergonzado de haber acabado de juzgar a Blaine tan rápido como los otros. Sacó un papel de color verde claro de su bolsillo y se lo pasó en silencio. Blaine lo tomó cautelosamente. Escudriñó la lista. La mayoría de las personas eran de edad avanzada y probablemente reacias a estar interesadas en recibir ayuda de alguien de la edad de Blaine. Cuando estaba por darse por vencido, un nombre captó su atención.

—¿Quién es esta señorita... Berry? —preguntó Blaine. Finn sonrió levemente antes de responder.

—Su nombre es Rachel. Es una chica alrededor de nuestra edad. Es una antigua estrella de cine y Broadway. ¿Puedes creerlo? Actualmente está "tomando un descanso" de todo eso y está de visita aquí por un par de meses. Es realmente amable y entusiasta respecto a todo. Puede actuar como si no le importara el dinero, pero, créeme, es bastante millonaria y la mayoría de su dinero es gastado en su joyería —Finn finalizó en un respiro. Blaine podía decir fácilmente que Finn ya estaba enamorado de esta chica. Iba a ser muy incómodo observarle interactuar con ella. Sin embargo, esta Rachel era su mejor apuesta para atrapar al nuevo "Warbler".

—Esta Rachel, ¿viaja sola? —preguntó Blaine en alto. Finn rápidamente le respondió.

—No, no. Viaja a todos lados con su mejor amigo. Un hombre llamado Kurt Hummel. Aparentemente también tuvo un montón de éxito como estrella. Salvo que Kurt no presume su riqueza ni de cerca a como lo hace Rachel. Aunque son realmente cercanos, como unidos por la cadera. —Blaine emitió un "hum" en respuesta. Hizo la siguiente pregunta con cautela.

—Entonces, ¿estos dos están... juntos? —Finn resopló.

—Oh, Dios, no. El señor Hummel puede ser modesto en cuanto al dinero y joyas, pero se viste de manera demasiado impecable para ser heterosexual. —Blaine levantó una ceja.

—Bueno, ahora definitivamente estoy interesado en conocer a esos dos. ¿Cuándo los puedo ver? —Finn miró inquisitivamente ante la súbita ansia de Blaine, antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan al comprender. Pensó un momento antes de dar una palmada.

—Acabo de recordar, me reuniré con ellos para la cena esta noche en el Vertaine. Seis de la tarde, creo. ¿Quieres unirtenos? —Blaine sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Preferiría no hacerlo para la cena; no pueden saber exactamente quién soy. Pero te veré esta noche. Sólo no me busques. —Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la puerta principal—. Gracias por ayudarme, Finn. No puedo decirte lo mucho que esto significa para mí. Te veré esta noche, supongo —dijo Blaine.

—Sí, eso supongo. Y no hay de qué, Blaine. Atrapemos a este tipo, ¿de acuerdo? —Entonces Finn se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él con un clic. Blaine se dirigió al comedor, donde Santana estaba limpiando.

—Oye, Santana, ¿dónde pusiste mis trajes más finos? Voy a necesitarlos por un par de días.

Santana sonrió resplandeciente ante la emoción de Blaine. Feliz no era una palabra que habría usado para describirle últimamente. Esos últimos días habían avivado su comportamiento considerablemente, y ella nunca había estado más agradecida.

—Los puse en el depósito hace años. Los buscaré. Tienes que lucir tan elegante como sea posible, ¿cierto? Oh, ¿y Blaine?

—¿Sí?

—Yo te peinaré para está noche.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y comentar :)!


	5. Capítulo 4

Disculpen el retraso, los fanfics me tenían (tienen) secuestrada. Me obligan a que los lea... es una tortura taaaaaaaaaaan torturadora...

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **vintagevagabond**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson, un antiguo ladrón conocido como The Warbler, se encuentra bajo sospecha cuando un nuevo criminal llega a la ciudad y le tiende una trampa para incriminarle. ¿Podrá Blaine limpiar su nombre con la ayuda del miembro de alta sociedad y posible víctima Kurt Hummel?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de vintagevagabond, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

* * *

El espléndido comedor del Vertaine estaba completamente lleno. Las vistosas lámparas de araña iluminaban el lugar con una suave luz, acentuando estupendamente las oscuras mesas de madera de cerezo y manteles verde musgo. Camareros se precipitaban desde la cocina hasta sus respectivas mesas, llevando vinos, comidas y cuentas bastante caras. Finn alzó la mirada de su plato para examinar el sitio. Sin captar vista de Blaine, apretó sus manos nerviosamente.

Regresó su atención a la pequeña morena que estaba hablando inflexiblemente sobre... algo. Mierda. Finn no podía recordar de que había estado hablando. En su defensa, hablaba demasiado y cambiaba de temas tan rápido que le era difícil saber qué era lo que estaba pensado Rachel Berry, estrella de Broadway. No que a Finn le importara. Generalmente disfrutaba observarle hablar. Ella siempre lucía radiante, pero hoy era un espectáculo a contemplar. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba apartado a un lado y caía en rizos sueltos sobre uno de sus hombros. Su sencillo vestido negro colgaba de su figura perfectamente, haciéndole eco a la elegancia y porte de las antiguas estrellas de Hollywood tales como Audrey Hepburn o Rita Hayworth. Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que igualaba el tenue brillo del colgante de diamantes que se extendía por su clavícula. Era este colgante lo que mantenía a Finn centrado en el momento, incluso si Rachel seguía tratando de ser el centro de la atención.

—Y entonces, de repente el director me agarró por los hombros, me miró justo a los ojos y dijo —Rachel se detuvo dramáticamente—, "Berry, has conseguido salir. No hay nadie más que conozca el papel del Elphaba como tú". Yo sólo asentí, sin habla por esa asombrosa oportunidad. Salí al escenario y el resto es historia. ¡Y así es como, a causa de un desafortunado incidente de intoxicación, hice mi debut como Elphaba en el Gershwin! —finalizó Rachel, con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Entonces sus cejas se arrugaron con concentración.

—Oh pero, Sr. Hudson, usted estaba diciendo algo, ¿no es así? Antes de que nos adentráramos en el tema de mi éxito en Broadway, por supuesto.

Finn se aclaró la garganta. —Mm, sí, Srta. Berry. Estaba diciendo que pensaba que debería colocar ese colgante y el resto de su joyería en la caja de seguridad del vestíbulo del hotel. Con este Warbler rondando, sé que me sentiría mucho mejor si mantuviera sus gemas en un lugar más seguro que su habitación. —Rachel hizo un gesto con su mano, en rechazo.

—Tonterías, Sr. Hudson. ¡Traje estas joyas para así poder usarlas! No para ponerlas bajo llave. ¿Cuál es el punto de comprar estas piezas de joyería si no puedo lucirlas y complementarme con ellas? —preguntó Rachel.

—Porque el mundo simplemente colapsaría si Rachel Berry no fuera adorada por alguien a cada momento del día, ¿cierto? —bromeó una voz desde el fondo de la mesa, sacando a Finn y a Rachel de su discusión. Voltearon sus cabezas para observar a un muy aburrido Kurt Hummel, reclinado en su silla y examinando sus uñas despreocupadamente. Entonces volvió a hablar, sin apartar los ojos de sus cutículas.

—De verdad, Rachel, deberías considerarlo. Lo único peor que tus joyas siendo robadas, sería escucharte quejarte por ello por el resto de nuestro viaje. Lo que, si no lo has olvidado, es otro mes. —Rachel soltó un resoplido y cruzó sus brazos, imitando las acciones de un niño pequeño.

—No tienes que decirlo con tanta franqueza, Kurt. Simplemente estoy diciendo que las joyas son para ser usadas. ¡Además, creo que todo este asunto del Warbler es fascinante! Un verdadero ladrón de joyas en la Riviera. —Soltó una risita—. Soy de las que aprecia el estilo dramático de esos robos. —La mandíbula de Finn cayó ante su declaración. Esta chica estaba pidiendo ser robada. Era una suerte que Blaine la eligiera de entre sus clientes. Finn no habría estado sorprendido si Rachel colgaba sus joyas en la ventana por la noche como ropa en un tendedero. Finn puso su cabeza entre sus manos con desesperación. Blaine tenía que estar aquí. Ahora.

—Y yo simplemente estoy diciendo que si fueras un ser humano considerado, le ahorrarías al Sr. Hudson el problema de pagar millones en seguro al poner tus joyas bajo su custodia —respondió Kurt, su voz permaneciendo en el mismo tono tranquilo. El tono de Rachel era todo lo contrario.

—Kurt, no le daré mis joyas al Sr. Hudson. Dios, ya ni siquiera sé por qué viajo contigo —dijo airadamente. Kurt fue rápido al responder.

—¿Porque quieres tener al menos una persona que te adore por tu personalidad y no sólo tus riquezas? Estoy bastante seguro de que nadie ama o entiende tu personalidad más que yo, Rach. —Entonces Kurt alzó la mirada, sus ojos azules danzando juguetonamente. La dura mirada de Rachel se suavizó al instante y le dio un empujón amistoso. Entonces examinó con la mirada el comedor, que ahora estaba prácticamente vacío salvo por alguien en un traje impecable. Sus ojos marrones se ensancharon al ver al hombre y agarró la manga de la chaqueta de Kurt.

—¡Kurt! —susurró—. ¡Kurt! Un hombre increíblemente atractivo está a punto de salir del comedor.

—Genial, Rachel, ve a hacer tu jugada. Estaré justo aquí cuando regreses...—dijo Kurt secamente.

—No, Kurt, ¡para ti! Digo, tenemos todo este dinero y, enfrentémoslo, somos personas fabulosas. ¿Por qué no deberíamos aprovecharnos de ello? —preguntó Rachel.

—Porque no soy exactamente aficionado a comprar el amor, Rachel —respondió Kurt. Rachel chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación antes de volver a sonreír, sus ojos brillantes.

—¡Es una pena, Kurt, porque me _encantaría_ comprar eso para ti! —dijo en juego. Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon, alarmados, por el fuerte tono de voz de Rachel. No se atrevió a mirar al extraño para ver si había escuchado.

—¡Rachel! —siseó—. ¡No tan alto! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si es gay! —Rachel resopló por la obvia aflicción de Kurt.

—Por supuesto que es gay, Kurt, ¡sólo míralo! —dijo demasiado alto según la opinión de Kurt. Con desgana, Kurt miró furtivamente al extraño, que ahora estaba sentado en el bar del hotel, bebida en mano. Kurt volvió a mirar a Rachel.

—¿Cómo sabes que es gay? No es como si llevara puesta una banda de arco iris o algo así. —Rachel sólo rodó los ojos.

—Kurt, sabes cómo ser criada por mis papás ha afinado con precisión mis capacidades de observación cuando de identificar hombres gay se trata. Además, es dolorosamente obvio. ¿No cree que es obvio, Sr. Hudson?

Finn, de repente incluido en el debate, se encontró tartamudeando mientras intentaba convencer a sus compañeros de cena de que no tenía idea que quién era el hombre. Una acción que estaba resultando ser extremadamente difícil cuando se mantenía mirando a Blaine, preguntándose que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Oh, emm... bueno... no sé si es dolorosamente obvio, ¿pero supongo que es posible? —finalizó sin convicción, sin querer cotillear sobre la sexualidad de Blaine. Cuestión que tenía a Rachel atolondrada, por la posibilidad de poder jugar a casamentera. Kurt, notando un brillo intrigante en sus ojos, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a llevar a Rachel hacia la puerta.

—¡Bien, Rachel! Estoy seguro de que tienes razón. Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a ese piano bar de al lado? ¡Justo ayer dijiste que habías estado muriéndote por encontrar un lugar para cantar! Vamos, vayamos antes de que el lugar cierre —farfulló Kurt, sacando a Rachel del brazo a rastras del lugar y fuera del hotel. Rachel, completamente distraida por la idea de cantar, accedió felizmente.

—¡Eso suena muy divertido, Kurt! ¿Viene con nosotros, Sr. Hudson? —Finn estaba en la entrada del Vertaine, mirando hacia atrás en dirección al comedor ansiosamente. Suspiró y les miró a los dos.

—Oh, claro, supongo... y Srta. Berry, está completamente bien si me llama Finn... si quiere...—Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, que fue correspondida con igual timidez. Kurt se aclaró la garganta para ganarse su atención.

—¿Vamos a cantar o no? —dijo impacientemente, golpeteando su pie contra el concreto.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos, entremos! —gritó Rachel mientras les guiaba al interior.

* * *

Ubicado al lado del Vertaine, Beethoven's Fifth era la clase de lugar que pertenecía a las calles secundarias de New York, no a la Riviera, y a Kurt le encantó. El bar estaba estupendamente amueblado con mesas limpias y taburetes altos. Tenía una atmósfera vintage, que Kurt atribuyó a la melódica voz de Sinatra sonando suavemente por el lugar y las fotografías antiguas de Clark Gable, Claudette Colbert y, por supuesto, Marilyn Monroe. Kurt respiró profundo, inhalando el olor de cera para madera y cigarrillos. Perfecto. Por mucho que disfrutara viajar, siempre se encontraba anhelando el bullicio de las calles de Nueva York; un lugar donde siempre estaba pasado algo y los días consistían en más que tomar el sol o tener cenas elegantes. Si hubiera querido aburrirse, se habría quedado en Ohio.

Kurt se volteó hacia sus compañeros. Finn se veía... ligeramente incómodo y fuera de lugar en su soso esmoquin negro. Kurt bajó la mirada hacia su propio traje: una camisa blanca recién planchada debajo de un blazer de terciopelo azul con pantalones ajustados negros y sus botas blancas favoritas. De acuerdo, quizás él también estaba un poco fuera de lugar también, pero al menos su ropa se inclinaba a ser demasiado elegante en lugar de demasiado desgarbada.

Rachel, por supuesto, encajaba bien con su corto pero imponente vestido negro, que había escogido el mismo Kurt. La miró mientras hablaba con el encargado, preguntándole cuándo podrían comenzar a cantar los clientes. El hombre parecía abrumado mientras trataba de responderle a la diminuta fiera. Kurt sonrió cariñosamente al ver a su mejor amiga; la única persona en la que confiaba con todo. Bueno, ella y su padre, por supuesto. Pero por mucho que Kurt amaba a su padre, él no estaba ahí para cautivar a Nueva York como Rachel. Habían estado allí uno para el otro en todo: secundaria, universidad, devolución de llamadas, angustias, segundos trabajos, terceros trabajos... simplemente todo. Y por... más cáustica que pudiera ser Rachel, ella siempre estaba allí con vendas, helado y grandes consejos. La cura para cualquier problema que preocupara a Kurt. Ella era prácticamente su hermana y él pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo cuidándola. Más del tiempo que se dedicaba a si mismo, de todos modos. La razón por la que seguía soltero, suponía.

Rachel regresó a donde estaban sentados él y Finn, un obvio mohín visible en su rostro a pesar de la tenue iluminación del bar.

—¡Le pregunté al encargado si yo podía comenzar las interpretaciones de la noche, pero me dijo que ya alguien había reservado el primer espacio! El hombre ni siquiera cambió de opinión cuando mencioné casualmente "Soy una estrella de Broadway"... Todo lo que puedo decir es que más vale que esta persona sea fenomenal. —Rachel cruzó los brazos y tomó asiento en el taburete próximo a Kurt. Este le dio un martini silenciosamente, que ella aceptó con mucho gusto. SIn embargo, ello no fue suficiente para hacerle reservarse sus protestas. Parloteó sobre lo mucho que quería cantar hoy. Kurt la desconectó de su cabeza eficazmente, un talento perfeccionado al segundo año de conocerla. Finn, notó Kurt, estaba cautivado por las gracias de Rachel. Sus ojos seguían sus mano, pero permanecían principalmente en su rostro animado. El rostro de Finn estaba permanentemente fijo en un estado de sobrecogimiento, admirando cada silaba de cada palabra que decía ella.

Rachel era ajena a las miradas de adoración de Finn, justo como era ajena a la mayoría de los hombres que la admiraban. Bueno, a los hombres que eran decentes y no estafadores demasiado atildados. Rachel notaba a esos hombres y le agradaban en seguida, mucho para el disgusto de Kurt. Pero eh, podía pasar mucho en un mes. Quizás Finn podría ganársela. Podía ser toda especie de torpe, pero a Kurt le agradaba. Parecía tener los pies bien puestos en la tierra y probablemente podría bajar a Rachel de las nubes. Dios sabía que Kurt había intentado bastante.

El golpeteo grave de un micrófono resonó por el bar, sacando a Kurt de sus pensamientos. Se volteó hacia el piano para ver quién le había ganado el espacio de apertura a Rachel. La boca de Kurt se abrió en shock cuando miró al extraño del hotel. Las mangas de su camisa planchada estaban enrolladas hasta sus codos y su fina corbata negra colgaba libremente de su cuello. Kurt escuchó a Rachel jadear y sintió su mano pegarle en el brazo repetidamente

—Sí, Rachel, lo sé, lo sé. Es ese tipo.

—Ohdiosmío, Kurt, ¡sólo míralo!

Kurt lo estaba haciendo. Los dedos del hombre danzaban por las teclas, tocando pequeñas notas mientras calentaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su largas pestañas oscuras besaban la parte superior de sus pómulos mientras dejaba que sus dedos le guiaran por la melodía ciegamente. Abrió sus ojos avellana, mirando alrededor del local, fijando sus ojos en Kurt. Kurt respiró aceleradamente cuando sintió la mirada del desconocido. Rachel estaba emitiendo pequeños chillidos que sólo se incrementaron cuando el hombre apartó la vista de Kurt y sonrió levemente con la mirada baja hacia el suelo. Volvió a mirar hacia el público, sus ojos se movieron a la mesa de Kurt rápidamente antes de que hablara en el micrófono.

—Probando... probando... estupendo. Hola a todos. Me llamo Matthew Carlisle y supongo que comenzaré la noche con una de mis favoritas. Canten conmigo si se la saben. Estoy seguro de que voy a necesitar la ayuda —finalizó con una risita. Entonces respiró profundo y comenzó a tocar una melodía sosegada que Kurt reconoció al instante como "As Time Goes By". Tocó la introducción sin esfuerzo y luego comenzó a cantar. Su voz aterciopelada llenó el bar lenta y seguramente, haciendo voltear cabezas de quienes no estaban prestando atención antes. Definitivamente no necesitaba ninguna ayuda cantando. Su voz nunca vaciló al cambiar los versos y, en más de una ocasión, miró por encima y le sonrió al público, obviamente a gusto en el piano. Kurt notó que el golpeteo en su brazo finalmente había cesado y miró a Rachel, que estaba mirando al señor Carlisle con asombro. Kurt resopló por la súbita falta de hostilidad de Rachel hacia el extraño. Ahora sin duda iba a querer hablarle. Desde luego, tenía todas las cualidades que le gustaban a ella: apuesto, talentoso, extremadamente gallardo... Iba a tener que vigilarlo. Kurt volvió a centrar su atención en el cantante, que había acabado de terminar la canción. El público aplaudió fervorosamente, causando que el hombre inclinara su cabeza como agradecimiento.

—Gracias a todos. Supongo que puedo asumir con seguridad que si alguien quiere hacer el intento no creo que el encargado se oponga —dijo, levantándose del banco del piano y bajando del pequeño escenario. Muchos exclamaron palabras de desilusión por la duración de su interpretación, deseando que hubiera tocado más tiempo. Kurt se encontró concordando y se inclinó hacia Rachel para hablar de la interpretación de la canción del desconocido.

—¿Definitivamente sabe cómo impresionar en un lugar, eh? —dijo. Cuando no recibió respuesta, volteó la cabeza para ver a Rachel, sólo para percatarse de que no estaba allí. Estiró su cuello para captar un vislumbre de ella en el bar ahora repleto de personas. Finalmente la distinguió yendo directamente hacia el señor Carlisle. Entrando en pánico, Kurt abandonó la mesa, casi cayéndose de su taburete en el proceso, y maniobró para caminar hacia Rachel, con esperanza de atraparla antes de que alcanzara al señor Carlisle. Pero nada alejaba a Rachel Berry de sus objetivos y Kurt los alcanzó a ambos cuando ella estaba presentándose.

—...Oh, y este es mi mejor amigo, Kurt Hummel, también una estrella tan extremadamente exitosa como yo. Acaba de terminar el lapso de un año como Peter Allen en "The Boy From Oz", ¿no es así, Kurt? —preguntó Rachel; su emoción mostrándose en cada palabra.

—Seguro, Rachel. Oye, de verdad estoy agotado. Volvamos al hotel y durmamos un poco, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Kurt con un temperamento alegre completamente fingido. Esperaba que Rachel viera a través de su fachada y entendiera el mensaje de que en realidad no quería hablar con este tipo. Si ella lo captó, lo ignoró por completo.

—Tonterías, Kurt, eras tú quien quería venir aquí en primer lugar, ¿recuerdas? Pero sabes, en realidad no tengo ganas de hacer una interpretación esta noche. ¿Qué tal tú, Kurt? ¿Por qué no cantas algo? Estoy segura de que al señor Carlisle le encantaría...

—No —dijo Kurt con rigidez. Rachel le miró, reprendiéndole silenciosamente antes de volver a intentar.

—Pero estoy segura de que si subes...

—_No_ —repitió Kurt, negándose a cooperar con el ridículo plan de Rachel de: a) juntar a Kurt con el señor Carlisle o, lo más probable, b) hacer que Kurt se fuera para así poder hablar con el señor Carlisle ella sola. Kurt ya podía ver la adoración en sus ojos.

Lo que siguió fue un combate de miradas intensas en el que ambos conversaron a través de expresiones faciales, cada uno tratando de conseguir la ventaja sin pronunciar palabra. Después de casi un minuto, Rachel dejó caer sus manos en derrota. Kurt dio una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha antes de que él y Rachel centraran su atención en un muy confundido y ligeramente incómodo Matthew Carlisle.

—Siento eso, señor Carlisle. Olvidé que Kurt no se había estado sintiendo bien antes. —Rachel le lanzó una mirada hostil a Kurt, que fue devuelta por este antes de que continuara—. Con su garganta molestándole, fue insólito pedirle que cantara esta noche —finalizó ella, sus labios fruncidos con molestia. Miró la sonrisa satisfecha de Kurt antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa intrigante—. Pero estoy segura de que no se opondría si se nos une por un par de tragos en nuestra mesa, ¿cierto? —Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon, y abrió la boca para objetar, pero Rachel habló en su nombre—. Por supuesto que no le importaría. Vamos, señor Carlisle, por favor, ¡únasenos! —El hombre en cuestión soltó una suave risa ante el par en disputa.

—Por favor, Srta. Berry, llámeme Matthew. Y me encantaría acompañarles, si no les importa. Son, sin duda, las dos personas más amistosas que he conocido desde que llegué aquí hace un par de días atrás. Aunque espero no molestar. Lo último que quiero ser es una carga —finalizó Matthew preocupadamente. Rachel le dio una brillante sonrisa antes de responder.

—Primero que todo, si yo te llamo Matthew, entonces tú debes llamarme Rachel. En segundo lugar, no estás molestando. Te invitamos a nuestra mesa, ¿cierto, Kurt? —Rachel empujó a Kurt en juego, con suficiente fuerza para mandarlo un par de pasos adelante y por consiguiente, hacia Matthew. Kurt retrocedió, ruborizándose con furia y les sonrió a ambos forzadamente.

—No, Matthew, no molestas. Vamos, vayamos a nuestra mesa. Estoy seguro de que Finn ha estado preguntándose dónde hemos estado —dijo Kurt, liderando al grupo hacia la mesa. Cuando alcanzaron sus asientos, Finn se levantó abruptamente y extendió una mano hacia Matthew.

—Hola, señor, soy Finn Hudson. Es un placer conocerle —dijo Finn, como si lo estuviera recitando de un apuntador. Matthew le miró de manera extraña, con un sombra de advertencia tras sus ojos que Kurt notó y archivó en su cerebro. A pesar de la mirada extraña, Matthew estrechó la mano de Finn calurosamente y se sentó en el lugar frente a Kurt. Casi de inmediato, Rachel se enfrascó en una de sus muchas historias del teatro. Kurt suspiró y sobó el puente de su nariz. Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Horas después, el grupo seguía en la mesa, tomando bebidas y entreteniéndose con conversaciones triviales. Mirando las tres caras a su alrededor, Blaine estaba convencido de que ni Rachel ni Kurt sabían quién era en realidad. No sólo eso, sino que también se había ganado su confianza al instante. Bueno, la confianza de Rachel. Seguía intentando con Kurt.

Blaine notó en seguida la mirada recelosa que había lanzado Kurt en su dirección cuando se conocieron. Finn no estaba bromeando sobre esos dos. No había forma de que Blaine se interpusiera entre ellos. Kurt era tan sobreprotector como un oso pardo con sus cachorros, pero en este caso, el oso en cuestión atacaba con su agudeza. Y no sólo hacia Blaine. Los mordaces comentarios de Kurt estaban dirigidos también a Finn, lo que le pareció extraño. Finn era, sin lugar a dudas, la persona menos amenazadora que Blaine conocía. No podía entender por qué tendría que estar bajo ataque él también. Eso fue hasta que vio a Finn darle una mirada nostálgica a Rachel cuando esta se bajó de su taburete y fue a ordenar otra bebida. Dios, Finn no estaba siendo discreto con su enamoramiento con Rachel. Era bastante obvio para todo el mundo. Todo el mundo menos Rachel. Blaine supuso que tendría que hablar con Finn sobre disimular por un tiempo.

Tener que lidiar con el drama de una relación no le sería beneficioso. Pero, aunque Finn estaba más interesado en Rachel de lo que Blaine siquiera pretendía estar, era él quien recibía las peores reacciones de Kurt. Y no podía entender el motivo. No estaba siendo más que cortés y amable con él y no recibía más que veneno a cambio. No se suponía que esto pasara y, definitivamente, no era parte del plan.

Con Rachel tratando de captar la atención del barman, los otros tres intentaron charlar, hasta que Finn notó la frustración de Rachel al estar perdida en un mar de personas más altas, y se levantó para ayudarle.

—Voy a ir y ver si puedo ayudarla. —Se dirigió hacia ella, dejando a Kurt y a Blaine solos. Ambos se ignoraron eficazmente por casi un minuto, antes de que el silencio se hiciera demasiado agobiante. Blaine habló primero, con esperanzas de abrirse paso por el duro exterior de Kurt.

—Así que, hmm, ¿Rachel estaba diciendo que te gusta cantar, eh? —preguntó con vacilación. Kurt le dio una débil sonrisa antes de responder.

—Me sorprende que hayas captado algo que dijo sobre mí. Rachel no habla con las personas tanto como les habla a las personas.

Blaine resopló. —Sí, definitivamente parece disfrutar la conversación mientras el tema sea ella. Oye, espero no estarme sobrepasando por preguntar esto, pero... ¿Cómo puedes venir y hablar con y sobre Rachel, pero cuando cualquier otro lo intenta, los atacas verbalmente? Juro que no soy un mal tipo. No estoy tratando de aprovecharme de ella o algo así, así que no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan hostil...

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo exactamente, Sr. Carlisle? —preguntó Kurt ásperamente, sus agudos ojos azules lanzando miradas asesinas en la dirección de Blaine. Blaine se estremeció cuando Kurt volvió a hablar, su voz mezclada con furia.

—A decir verdad, estoy confundido con toda esta situación. Aquí estamos, en la hermosa Francia, disfrutando nuestras vacaciones, y un hombre que, da la casualidad, es de . pero nunca ha escuchado de ninguno de nosotros. Y antes de que lo digas, no, no estoy siendo presuntuoso porque Rachel ha sido una estrella en y fuera de Broadway por los últimos ocho años y protagonizado cuatro películas mientras yo acabo de finalizar seis años de carrera junto a ella en muchos casos. Además, ¿este caballero es increíblemente apuesto, canta de ensueño y es sorprendentemente amable? Lo siento, pero no puedo creer eso. ¿Te preguntas por qué soy así? Es porque aun con lo ambiciosa y lista que es Rachel, está demasiado empeñada en ver el bien en las personas como para ver a las víboras que sólo la quieren por su dinero. Pero yo las veo. Y es tan... tan exasperante. Y aquí estás tú, Matthew, diciendo que no eres así. Que eres diferente. Pero no lo eres. He visto esa sonrisa falsa innumerables veces y no voy a dejar que le hagas esto. He comido suficientes galones de Cherry Garcia y visto 500 Days of Summer tantas veces como para cubrir toda una vida, ¿de acuerdo? Así que haznos un favor a todos y sólo déjanos en paz —finalizó Kurt, dejando a Blaine atónito.

Le miró, finalmente entendiendo su comportamiento, su renuencia a dejar que alguien nuevo entrara a su diminuta pero hermética familia. Blaine podía entender la situación de Kurt demasiado bien. Él mismo sólo confiaba en tres, bueno, ahora cuatro personas contando a Finn. Pero, aunque pareciera extraño, se encontró queriendo confiar en Rachel y Kurt. Sabía que no tenía sentido, sólo estaría cerca de ellos por una semana a lo máximo. Sin embargo, tenía un gusto natural por ellos. Sólo esperaba poder hacer que Kurt bajara la guardia y entendiera que Blaine no quería lastimar a Rachel.

—Escucha, Kurt, s-sé que toda esta situación parece muy escéptica para ti. —Kurt hizo ademán de interrumpir, pero Blaine mantuvo su posición—. Pero juro, _juro_ que no estoy buscando tener una relación con Rachel. —Kurt rodó los ojos. Blaine se detuvo, notando la acción, y continuó—: Créeme, Kurt, Rachel no es mi tipo.

Kurt espetó una respuesta al instante.

—¿Cuál es tu tipo entonces, Matthew? ¿Más millonarias? ¿Más estúpidas? ¿Que viajen solas en lugar de con alguien que las cuide? —Eso lo hizo. Blaine había tenido suficiente, y sus ojos se entrecerraron con molestia.

—En realidad no, Kurt. Mi tipo es ligeramente más musculoso, con un corte de cabello más corto y manzana de Adán —respondió con prontitud.

Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon y su boca se abrió, formando una pequeña "o". Se ruborizó de inmediato y bajó la mirada, totalmente avergonzado y de repente fascinado con su bebida. Dios, ¿qué les estaba tomando tanto tiempo a Rachel y a Finn? Kurt echó un vistazo hacia la barra y les vio todavía tratando de captar la atención del barman. Imaginaba que con la altura de Finn habrían tenido más suerte, pero aparentemente no. Alzó la mirada, respiró profundo y comenzó su disculpa.

—Sr. Carlisle, creo que podría... no, sé que le debo una disculpa por...—Kurt se detuvo cuando Blaine alzó sus manos.

—Kurt, está bien. No te preocupes. Simplemente... pretendamos que esta conversación nunca sucedió salvo por esto: realmente me alegra haberles conocido a ustedes tres esta noche, y espero poder ser amigo de todos y eventualmente ganar _tu_ confianza. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó Blaine. Kurt sonrió levemente y asintió, justo entonces, Rachel y Finn regresaron a la mesa pareciendo derrotados.

—No puedo creer nuestra suerte. ¡Finn finalmente consiguió la atención del barman y él nos dijo que el lugar cerrará por la noche! —se quejó Rachel. Kurt le dio un gesto compasivo y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro mientras se bajaba de su taburete. Blaine bajó del suyo y siguió a los otros tres hacia la puerta.

—¡No te preocupes, Rachel, estoy seguro de que el lugar estará abierto mañana! —dijo Finn en un esfuerzo por animarla. Ambos, Blaine y Kurt, concordaron. Rachel suspiró pesadamente antes de notar que Kurt había dejado su frialdad exterior, y los dos hombres más bajos estaban charlando casualmente, casi amistosamente. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa antes de abordarles.

—Entonces, ¿de que hablaron cuando no estuvimos? —preguntó, obviamente eufórica. Ambos se miraron entre sí antes de responderle a la vez.

—Broadway.

—París.

Rachel alzó una ceja cuando Kurt dio con otra respuesta.

—Digo, estábamos hablando sobre mi deseo de dejar Broadway por un tiempo y vivir en París por un par de años, ¿cierto? —El otro hombre asintió con intensidad. Rachel pareció poco convencida, pero lo dejó ser. Los cuatro salieron del bar y entraron al vestíbulo del Vertaine.

—Bueno, supongo que deberíamos dejarlo por esta noche. Finn, muchas gracias por invitarnos a cenar, y, Matthew, fue un placer conocerte. ¡Oh! ¿Tal vez te gustaría unirtenos a mí y a Kurt para desayunar mañana en la mañana en nuestra habitación? ¡Quizás todos podríamos salir a pasear también! ¡Oh, por favor, di que vendrás! —suplicó Rachel.

—Por supuesto, Rachel. —Blaine soltó una risita—. Mientras no moleste al Sr. Hummel. No quiero ser una molestia.

—No me molestará, Sr. Carlisle. Debería unírsenos mañana. Dios sabe que Rachel y yo necesitamos más amigos aquí que nosotros mismos y nuestro asegurador —respondió Kurt con una risa. Rachel dio unas palmadas con entusiasmo antes de volver a hablar.

—Con tal éxito, creo que Kurt y yo regresaremos a nuestras habitaciones. Nos vemos mañana, Matthew, y gracias de nuevo, Finn.

—Espera, Rachel, lo educado es acompañarles a su habitación. Me siento responsable por retenerles afuera tan tarde —dijo Blaine.

—Gracias por la oferta, Matthew, creo que podríamos aceptarlo —dijo Rachel sonriendo antes de dirigirse a Finn.

—Buenas noches, Finn, gracias de nuevo por tus esfuerzos en el bar. ¡Ciertamente fueron apreciados! —Los ojos de Finn se iluminaron y le dio a Rachel una sonrisa gigante antes de despedirse de los tres y dirigirse a su propia habitación en el tercer piso.

* * *

El trayecto al piso de Kurt y Rachel fue silencioso pero no demasiado incómodo, con Rachel echándole miradas furtivas a Blaine y Kurt mirando a Rachel para asegurarse de que no intentaría nada drástico. El ascensor se detuvo con un timbre en el noveno piso y los tres caminaron hacia la habitación. Llegaron a la puerta y Rachel sacó su tarjeta de acceso.

—Gracias por dejarnos, Sr. Carlisle, eso fue muy caballeroso de su parte.

—No hay problema, Rachel. ¡Buenas noches a los dos! —Rachel le hizo un leve gesto de despedida antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a Kurt y a Blaine en el corredor. Blaine parpadeó confundido antes de hablarle a Kurt.

—Kurt, ¿Rachel acaba de dejarte afuera? —preguntó, realmente desconcertado. Kurt miró a Blaine con diversión.

—No, no lo hizo. Mi habitación es la de al lado. Están adjuntas, pero supongo que Rachel lo olvidó. Parecía muy fuera de sí.—Blaine soltó una risita para sí. Alcanzaron la puerta de la habitación de Kurt y este sacó una pequeña tarjeta de acceso de su cartera. Abrió la puerta y se volteó para mirar a Blaine. Blaine se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar.

—Bien, buenas noches, Kurt. Supongo que te veré mañ...—Fue silenciado por la boca de Kurt sobre la suya. Blaine emitió un pequeño sonido de sorpresa cuando los brazos de Kurt se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos se enroscaron en sus rizos, logrando poner más fuerza en el beso. Justo cuando Blaine comenzaba a relajarse, Kurt se alejó. Situando un beso final justo debajo de su oreja derecha, Kurt retrocedió hacia su habitación, sus ojos sin dejar los de Blaine ni un segundo mientras cerraba la puerta

Blaine finalmente exhaló cuando la puerta se cerró y continuó mirando en su dirección. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? No que el beso hubiera sido desagradable. Dios, ello estaba bastante lejos de la verdad. No, era más el hecho de que Kurt le detestaba bastante hacia unos meros diez minutos atrás. Bien, entonces obviamente ese ya no era el caso. Blaine estaba pegado al suelo, paralizado frente a la puerta de Kurt, su mente dando vueltas y efectivamente provocándole un dolor de cabeza. Cabeceó con esperanzas de aclararse. Esto no era algo de lo que necesitaba preocuparse. Tenía un ladrón al que atrapar. Finalmente moviéndose de su lugar, Blaine se dirigió hacia el ascensor para irse a su habitación. Tenía que trabajar en la siguiente fase de su plan, un plan que ahora era mucho más complicado debido a la adición de un obstáculo con cautivadores ojos azules y labios increíblemente suaves.

* * *

La mañana siguiente. Blaine estaba afuera de la puerta de Rachel esperando a que respondiera. Soltó un largo respiro mientras trataba de calmarse. ¿Kurt le dijo a Rachel lo que había sucedido la noche anterior? Blaine esperaba que no. Aunque no iba a evitar a Kurt o algo así, no quería que Rachel le ignorara tampoco, ya que era ella quien tenía la mayoría de las joyas. Además, ¿cómo actuaría Kurt a su alrededor ahora? ¿Sería más amable o se arrepentiría de todo el asunto? Uf, ¿cuándo se había complicado tanto esta situación? Oh sí, cuando Kurt prácticamente le devoró la cara. Blaine no tuvo que preocuparse por mucho rato porque la puerta se abrió rápidamente y Rachel le guió al interior.

—Buenos días, Rachel... y Finn también. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí esta mañana, Finn? —cuestionó Blaine.

—Hola, Sr. Carlisle, no se si escuchó, pero una mujer que se estaba quedando en el hotel de al lado fue robada por el Warbler. Simplemente le estoy suplicando a la Srta. Berry que me deje guardar sus joyas pero, por supuesto, ella continua haciendo mi vida miserable al discrepar conmigo —finalizó Finn, sus ojos entrecerrándose en la dirección de Rachel. Rachel rodó los ojos mientras servía café en una taza y se lo pasaba a Blaine, que la tomó agradecido.

—Lo siento, Finn, pero no esconderé mis joyas y eso es definitivo. —Un pequeño golpe al otro lado de la puerta adjunta sacó momentáneamente a Finn y a Rachel de su dicusión.

—Ese debe ser Kurt. Me pregunto por qué no sólo entra. No es como si mantuviera la puerta cerrada —dijo Rachel. Blaine alzó la mirada de su café y observó a Kurt mirando a la habitación cautelosamente.

—¿Es seguro entrar, Rachel? Te escuché discutiendo con el Sr. Hudson y estoy tan cansado de hablar del Warbler.

—Sí, Rachel y yo hemos terminado nuestra conversación sobre el tema. A decir verdad, no sé por qué otro robo habría causado que cambiara de opinión o algo —dijo Finn hoscamente. Kurt le dio una mirada compasiva antes de ver el café. Se sirvió una taza rápidamente y se paró junto a Blaine.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado esos dos en lo mismo? —le preguntó Kurt. Blaine se encogió de hombros levemente.

—Sólo he estado aquí un par de minutos, así que no puedo estar seguro, pero parece que han estado discutiéndolo por un rato —susurró. Kurt le sonrió desdeñosamente.

—Discutir es un término amable, Matthew. Aunque no estoy seguro de que encaje con la situación. Por supuesto, si soy honesto, todo este asunto del Warbler me preocupa. —Kurt se mordió el labio antes de continuar—. Digo, no es que me preocupe la joyería de Rachel o algo. Es que el tipo simplemente entra incluso con las cerraduras en las ventanas y puertas. Es espeluznante pensar que cualquiera podría ser el siguiente. Además, soy conocido por utilizar diamantes ocasionalmente —finalizó Kurt.

—Sí, este Warbler parece estar algo más allá de la altura de la policía aquí —dijo Blaine. El par continuó observando a Finn y a Rachel discutir por un par de minutos antes de que Kurt volviera a hablar.

—Oye, estos dos pueden pasar todo el día discutiendo. Y por interesante que podría ser, preferiría salir de esta habitación de hotel. ¿Quieres ir nadar hoy conmigo a la playa? —preguntó Kurt, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca.

—Eso suena estupendo, Kurt. A decir verdad, cualquier lugar suena mejor que este. ¿Cuándo debemos encontrarnos? —preguntó Blaine.

—¿Te parece en una hora? Necesito algo de tiempo para alistarme y, ¿asumo que tú tendrás que ir y buscar tu ropa? —supuso Kurt. Blaine asintió.

—Sí, me parece bien. ¿Nos vemos en una hora entonces?

—Ajá, hasta entonces —respondió Kurt con una sonrisa. Blaine devolvió la sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. Logró caminar diez pies antes de que su mente comenzara a sobrecargarse.

Decidió que toda esa situación era una locura. Kurt no sólo no había mencionado el beso en absoluto, sino que era básicamente lo opuesto a ayer, lo que estaba aterrando a Blaine. Tenían que haber aviesas intensiones, ¿cierto? Kurt era todo menos estúpido y había sospechado de Blaine desde el principio. Tenía que haber una razón por la que estuviera siendo tan amable.

_Quizás simplemente le gusto_, pensó Blaine por un segundo antes de descartar la idea rápidamente. Incluso si ese era el caso, Blaine se iría en un par de días. No había ningún punto en encariñarse con Kurt o con cualquiera en realidad.

Entró a su habitación y encontró sus bañadores, agradecido de que Santana hubiera metido su mejor par. Se los puso junto con una camiseta sin mangas encima y bajó al vestíbulo del hotel a esperar por Kurt. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Después de unos instantes, Kurt apareció al final de la escalera principal con bañadores cortos azul claro que combinaban con sus ojos y una camiseta blanca que acentuaba sus músculos perfectamente. Blaine tragó saliva mientras observaba a Kurt bajar las escaleras. Todo esto de "no encariñarse" era la peor idea que se le había ocurrido. El aspecto de Kurt era completamente informal y bastante simple, pero Blaine pensaba que se veía magnífico. Kurt le vio y le saludó con un gesto de su mano antes de caminar en su dirección.

—Eh, ¿listo para irnos? —preguntó Blaine. Kurt asintió, dando botes sobre sus pies con entusiasmo. Cuando dejaron el hotel, una mano agarró el hombro de Blaine. Blaine se volteó para ver a un empleado del hotel.

—Hay un mensaje para usted en la recepción, Monsieur —indicó el hombre, antes de regresar a su puesto.

—Volveré enseguida —dijo Blaine para seguir al hombre. Kurt sólo sonrió y prometió esperarle. Blaine caminó hacia la recepción y aceptó el mensaje. Desdobló la hoja de papel y sus ojos de ensancharon cuando leyó la nota.

**Blaine, deja de interferir con el nuevo Warbler o la próxima canción que silbes será la última.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	6. Capítulo 5

Traducción autorizada por **vintagevagabond**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson, un antiguo ladrón conocido como The Warbler, se encuentra bajo sospecha cuando un nuevo criminal llega a la ciudad y le tiende una trampa para incriminarle. ¿Podrá Blaine limpiar su nombre con la ayuda del miembro de alta sociedad y posible víctima Kurt Hummel?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de vintagevagabond, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

* * *

Blaine palideció al volver a leer el contenido de la nota. Echó un vistazo alrededor del lugar rápidamente para ver si podía distinguir a quienquiera que hubiera dejado el mensaje. No vio nada fuera de lo normal, sólo un par de turistas entrando y saliendo del hotel y a Kurt; que tenía una expresión de desconcierto que podía ver aun desde lejos. Se deshizo de la nota y trató de centrarse en su plan para el día. Después de nadar con Kurt, iría a buscar la lista que le había dado Finn, manejaría por la Riviera y vería cuáles casas eran las más propensas a ser el siguiente objetivo. Saber el posible siguiente movimiento del Warbler podía llevarle un paso más cerca de atrapar al tipo. Blaine estaba seguro de ello. Pero no había nada que dijera que no podía tener una mañana agradable antes de ponerse a trabajar. Trató de dejar a un lado la amenaza y sus planes para la tarde mientras se acercaba a Kurt.

—Oye, disculpa por eso. Era un asunto menor referente a mi reservación. ¿Listo para irnos? —preguntó Blaine con entusiasmo, tratando de guiar la conversación lejos del inesperado y no deseado mensaje. No le engañó.

—Sí, estoy listo. ¿Seguro que eso era todo lo que decía la nota? Parecías algo contrariado cuando la leíste —la voz de Kurt se apagó, preocupación grabada en su rostro.

Blaine sonrió, tocado por su preocupación. —Sí, Kurt, eso fue todo. Me preocupaba la posibilidad de perder mi habitación, pero el problema ya está resuelto. Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Bien? —Blaine apretó el hombro de Kurt en garantía. Kurt, satisfecho por su respuesta, asintió y ambos salieron del hotel.

Los rayos del sol caían con fuerza sobre el par mientras caminaban hacia la playa ya atestada de gente. Blaine le echó un vistazo a la multitud a través de sus gafas de sol, aun afectado por la nota y atento a cualquier amenaza potencial. Sin ver a nadie que pudiera reconocer, se relajó y se acercó a Kurt, que reclamó un lugar libre en la arena y estaba aplicándose filtro solar vigorosamente. Blaine se sentó a su lado y le observó con una expresión divertida. Kurt continuó aplicándose el filtro hasta que notó la mirada fija de Blaine. Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada, Kurt, es solo… ¿de verdad necesitas FPS 80? Estoy bastante seguro de que después de 50 todo es lo mismo —respondió Blaine descaradamente.

—Bueno, tal vez la mayoría de los filtros solares, pero definitivamente no el mío. Con una piel tan pálida como la mía, Matthew, conviene tener un buen filtro solar. No quiero quemarme y sin esta cosa, estaré tan rojo como una remolacha. No todos nosotros estamos bendecidos con una piel naturalmente bronceada como tú —bromeó Kurt.

—Supongo que tendré que agradecerle a mis padres la próxima vez que los vea. Oye, hablando de familia, acabo de percatarme de que no sé nada de la tuya. En realidad tampoco sé mucho sobre ti —dijo Blaine. Kurt hizo una mueca.

—Sí, tiendo a estar bajo la sombra de Rachel casi todo el tiempo. No que me importe o algo así. Es que simplemente es un poco… frustrante cuando sólo eres conocido como el amigo de Rachel Berry —dijo Kurt en un suspiro.

Blaine se detuvo, asimilando la expresión afligida de Kurt antes de hablar. —Bueno, si no lo has notado, Rachel no está por los alrededores, así que debo estar aquí para pasar tiempo contigo en lugar de suspirar detrás de ella. Así que, Kurt, Hummel, cuéntame de ti —dijo Blaine. Kurt le dio la más grande de las sonrisas antes de responder.

—Hmm, veamos… lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a toda la atención. Bueno, supongo que parece un poco increíble viniendo de una estrella de Broadway… pero sabes a qué me refiero. —Kurt soltó una risita antes de continuar—. Crecí en Lima, Ohio, el lugar más aburrido imaginable. Es un lugar que la gente raramente abandona, y desde que puedo recordar, eso era todo lo que siempre quise hacer: irme y simplemente hacer algo con mi vida. Y cantar siempre fue algo que amé, así que, ¿por qué no hacer una carrera de ello?

—Entonces, ¿estuviste en un montón de obras en la escuela? —preguntó Blaine. Kurt resopló.

—No exactamente, realmente no encajaba con el "tipo firme de líder masculino", así que esos papeles iban para chicos con horrible sentido de la moda y voz más grave. Algo menos… bueno, menos como yo —dijo Kurt amargamente. Blaine pensó un momento antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

—Bueno pues, supongo que la secundaria no fue la mejor experiencia para ti, ¿eh?

Kurt soltó una risa sin humor, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas no derramadas.

—No, no lo fue. Era atormentado casi a diario. Apodos, golpes con los casilleros, lo que se te ocurra, eso era lo que solía pasarme. Las magulladuras se han ido y las cicatrices desvanecido casi completamente, pero, emocionalmente, no sé si sanaré alguna vez. Si no fuera por el club Glee, Rachel y mi papá, n-no sé qué habría pasado —susurró Kurt.

Blaine le echó un vistazo, su corazón rompiéndose por este hombre al que apenas conocía. Ahora veía a Kurt sin todas sus defensas, y no quería hacer más que dejarle saber que no iba a lastimarle, no iba a agregar más al dolor que ya había sufrido suficiente. Quería contarle a Kurt todo sobre él: sus esperanzas, sus sueños, sus peores miedos… pero no podía. Dios, Kurt ni siquiera sabía su nombre real. Queriendo decir tanto, pero sin poder decir nada en absoluto, Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y le dio un apretón, tratando de transmitir todas sus palabras en un solo gesto. Kurt alzó la mirada después de secarse los ojos y le dio a Blaine la más leve sonrisa. Blaine sonrió en respuesta y trató de pasar a un tema más ligero.

—Por lo que acabo de escuchar, debes ser cercano a tu papá —dijo Blaine. Kurt asintió.

—Sí, sí lo soy. Le dije que era gay cuando tenía dieciséis y las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fueron "Lo sé". Digo, supongo que no fue muy sorprendente para él, dada mi colección de suéteres hasta la rodilla, pero aun así, fue bueno tener a alguien que me decía que estaba orgulloso de mí, sin importar a quién terminaba amando. Él siempre me apoyó, aun cuando decidí que quería ir a Nueva York para perseguir Broadway. Es el mejor papá que podría haber pedido —dijo Kurt, considerablemente más feliz después de hablar de su padre. Blaine, sin duda, prefería hacer a Kurt sonreír en lugar de hacerle llorar.

—¿Y qué de tu mamá? Estoy seguro de que ella también está orgullosa de ti. ¿Quién no lo estaría con todo tu éxito? —comentó Blaine. Kurt puso cara larga en el acto. Blaine maldijo internamente. ¿Su madre no le apoyaba en absoluto? Oh, Dios, y sí hubo un divorcio reñido y Kurt se vio atrapado en medio de todo. Blaine trató de retractarse desesperadamente—. Lo siento. Me estoy entrometiendo y pasando los límites —balbuceó.

—Matthew, ¡MATTHEW! Está bien —dijo Kurt tranquilizadoramente—. Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía ocho años, así que no tengo forma de saber si está orgullosa de mí o no. Pero me gusta pensar que lo estaría. Ella siempre era la que me consentía con mis fiestas de té y mi obsesión con las películas de las princesas de Disney. Según mi papá, ni siquiera pestañeó cuando dije que quería ser como Ariel para así poder tener a un apuesto príncipe como Eric. —Kurt rió—. Así que estoy seguro que ella también lo supo siempre, incluso cuando estaba pequeño. Bueno, siento como que hemos hablado de mí por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué de ti, Matthew? Quiero que me cuentes como fue crecer en el hogar Carlisle.

Blaine tragó saliva. Hablar sobre su persona era algo que tenía que hacer con cuidado. Un desliz y eso podría ser todo. Bueno, podía hacerlo. No tenía que mentir sobre su infancia mientras no dijera ningún nombre.

—Bueno, yo también crecí en Ohio, si puedes creerlo. No en Lima, sino Westerville. Fui a la Academia Dalton y en realidad fui miembro del club Glee de allí —dijo Blaine.

—¿En serio? ¿Fuiste a Dalton? Yo casi fui allí, pero la enseñanza era algo costosa. Supongo que tus padres querían que tuvieras la mejor educación posible —supuso Kurt. Blaine se rascó la nuca.

—En realidad fue la política de cero tolerancia al acoso lo que atrajo su atención. La secundaria pública también fue como infierno para mí. Salí del clóset para mis amigos cuando estaba en primer año, a los catorce. Algunos de ellos estaban bien con ello, pero mucha más personas no. Y ya que no soy exactamente la persona más grande, no eran sólo los deportistas los que me molestaban —dijo Blaine entre dientes.

—Lo siento tanto, Matthew. ¿tus... tus padres te apoyan? —preguntó Kurt con vacilación, temeroso de hacer la pregunta equivocada.

—Sí, lo hacen. Al principio les tomó un tiempo. Quiero decir, no es lo que cualquier padre espera, pero cuando las cosas se pusieron tan mal que en realidad terminé en coma por dos semanas después de ser atacado en un baile, mis padres no quisieron más que mi seguridad. Digo, de vez en cuando sé que mi papá a veces desea que fuera heterosexual, pero me siguen amando y eso es todo lo que realmente puedo pedir —respondió Blaine, indispuesto a recordar el dolor y la humillación del baile de Sadie Hawkins. Siempre les dijo a sus padres que quería dejar Westerville por estrellato, lo que era cierto, pero también se mudó para poder dejar de tener que cuidarse la espalda. Para ser justos, todavía tenía que hacerlo, pero era por causa de la policía en lugar de jugadores de fútbol. Miró a Kurt, a quien pudo ver que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. De nuevo. Jesús, necesitaba dejar de hacerle llorar.

—Oye, no más lágrimas, ¿de acuerdo? Odio haber hecho que esta bonita mañana se convirtiera en una sesión de llanto. De verdad no me gusta hacerte sentirte mal, lo que aparentemente es lo único que soy capaz de hacer —dijo Blaine.

—No, no, Matthew, no es tu culpa. En realidad simplemente soy demasiado sentimental para mi propio bien. Sólo una de mis encantadoras cualidades. Bien, cambiemos de tema —insistió Kurt. Blaine sonrió, deseoso de cambiar a un tema más alegre. Hablaron sobre sus clubs Glee, Broadway y todo lo que se les ocurrió, encantados de tener tanto en común. Blaine se encontró relajándose. Con Kurt, podía ser él mismo. Bueno, casi él mismo. Una hora pasó antes de que llegaran a la parte de la conversación que Blaine había estado temiendo.

—Bueno, Matthew, ¿cómo te ganas la vida? —preguntó Kurt.

_Oh, ya sabes, escalando edificios, escapando de la policía, lo usual._

—Cultivo y vendo granos de café —respondió Blaine.

—¿De verdad? Eso es sorprendente, no actúas como alguien que haría eso —dijo Kurt.

_Eso es porque mi dinero real se encuentra en los cientos de joyas que robé hace años._

—Sí, eso es lo que la gente me dice siempre. —Blaine rió con nerviosismo. Kurt ladeó la cabeza curiosamente ante su comportamiento.

—Y, hmm, ¿dónde cultivas la mayoría de tu café? —curioseó. De acuerdo, Kurt necesitaba dejar de hacer tantas preguntas.

—California principalmente —mintió Blaine—. Estoy aquí por unas vacaciones que estaba esperando desde hace un tiempo. De hecho, me encanta estar aquí. Planeo conducir por los alrededores y mirar algunas villas esta tarde. Creo que me gustaría vivir aquí una vez que me canse de cultivar café.

—¿En serio? Eso parece bastante divertido. ¿Te gustaría algo de compañía? Sé que yo odiaría ir a buscar casas solo —dijo Kurt, con emoción brillando en sus ojos.

—Mm, no, está bien, Kurt. Preferiría ir solo —dijo Blaine. Kurt hizo un puchero por un minuto antes de que su boca se curvara en una sonrisa.

—Supongo que está bien. Veré qué planea Rachel para esta tarde.

—¡Genial! Oye, iré por un pretzel o alguna cosa. ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó Blaine. Kurt negó con la cabeza. Blaine se levantó y dirigió al bar de paso.

Mientras esperaba en la fila, Blaine volvió a pensar en su conversación con Kurt. Escapó de la parte inquisitorial bastante ileso y lo demás estuvo maravilloso. Aun después de solamente hablarle por un par de horas, Kurt era una de las personas más amables que Blaine había conocido. Le asombraba toda la pasión y ambición que podía tener una persona después de pasar por tanto. Era más fuerte que Blaine, eso era seguro. No había abandonado sus sueños como él. Blaine suspiró. Si fuera bajo otras circunstancias, no habría forma de que dejara escapar a alguien así. Pero Kurt nunca podría estar con él, ni querría estarlo cuando averiguara quién era Blaine en realidad. Era una situación de ganar y perder. Podía limpiar su nombre, pero tenía que perder a Kurt. Y por fatal que iba a ser despedirse de él y de Rachel también, sería mejor a que le visitaran en prisión. Tenía que continuar con su fachada sin importar lo terrible que fuera.

—Dios, Kurt, ¿por qué haces esto tan difícil? —se quejó Blaine.

—Eso es lo que dijo él —bromeó una voz detrás de él. Blaine soltó un quejido más alto y se volteó rápidamente sobre sus talones.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué? Por favor, dime —suplicó Blaine. Sebastian simplemente sonrió.

—Calma, tigre, no tienes que excitarte tanto por verme. En realidad estoy aquí para hablar de trabajo. Y si tenemos algo de tiempo después, estoy seguro de podríamos hacer un gran uso de los baños —sugirió Sebastian, sus ojos ardiendo. Blaine se mofó.

—En primer lugar: Ugh. En segundo lugar, estoy aquí con alguien, Sebastian. No creo que irme contigo dejaría la mejor impresión —dijo Blaine.

—Sí, lo note. Ella es encantadora, por cierto. Como sea, cuando quiera que estés listo para hablar de negocios, simplemente puedes cruzar hacia esa plataforma que está allí en el mar, ¿de acuerdo? —Sebastian le guiñó un ojo y se alejó desenfadadamente. Blaine esperó un par de segundos antes de seguirle con indiferencia. Por mucho que Blaine quisiera romperle la nariz, Sebastian era uno de los pocos que estaba dispuesto a ayudarle. En lo que a Blaine concernía, cualquier información era algo que podía serle útil. Cuando alcanzó la plataforma, Blaine optó por quedarse en el agua en lugar de unirse a Sebastian, que estaba repantigándose perezosamente bajo el sol.

—¿No vienes a unírteme, Blaine? No es igual de entretenido verte si sólo te quedas en el agua. —Sebastian hizo un puchero.

—Sip, Seb, me quedaré aquí abajo. Bueno, cuáles son esas noticias que…

—De cualquier modo, ¿qué ves en ese tipo? No puede ser su piel pálida, su soso cabello castaño o siquiera su rostro —dijo Sebastian. Blaine rodó los ojos.

—De hecho, Seb, lo que más me gusta de Kurt es su madurez. Es amable y está realmente interesado en mí como persona, y no como alguien con el que acostarse. Él es más hombre de lo que tú ciertamente eres —dijo Blaine.

—Oh, por favor, Blaine, la única razón por la que estás pasando tiempo con este tipo es porque es rico. Pero, verás, lo que no entiendo es por qué querrías comprar un costoso par de jeans de diseñador que son rígidos, de mal gusto y un poco pretensiosos, cuando puedes volver a tus viejos jeans, que son cómodos y fáciles de poner —dijo Sebastian de manera insinuante.

—Oh, Dios, Sebastian, simplemente deja de hablar —suplicó Blaine. Sebastian dejó caer su sonrisa y suspiró.

—Sabes, Anderson, ya no eres divertido. Bueno, supongo que podemos hablar de negocios. En primer lugar, felicitaciones por el robo de anoche. El mejor hasta la fecha, en mi opinión. —Sebastian sonrió con satisfacción.

—Yo no lo hice —espetó Blaine.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Pues, en resumen, estoy aquí para decirte que no vuelvas a donde Schuester por un rato. La Resistencia se está poniendo algo nerviosa con los nuevos robos y un par de ellos han sido interrogados por la policía. Y tú sabes lo mucho que odiamos a la policía —señaló Sebastian.

—Bueno, yo no les detuve de decirles a la policía que estaría en la Plaza Bellfontaine —acusó Blaine.

—Nadie dijo nada de eso. Ninguno de nosotros sabía dónde ibas a estar en primer lugar. Y además, si hubieran sabido, habrían hecho más que sólo llamar a la policía —dijo Sebastian.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Blaine.

—La Resistencia está furiosa contigo. Y si no quieres terminar muerto, yo siendo tú me mantendría alejado —advirtió Sebastian. Las cejas de Blaine se alzaron con sorpresa.

—¿Muerto? ¿Quieres asesinarme? —preguntó él.

—Sip. Eso o hacer que te suicides. No creo que les importe cómo ir del punto A al punto B, con tal que el punto B seas tú muerto. Pero no te preocupes, todavía tienes a un par de personas de tu lado: Schue, yo e incluso Jesse —dijo Sebastian.

—¿Jesse? ¿En serio? Me sorprende que no esté liderando la carga contra mí —masculló Blaine.

—Si así es, entonces está haciendo un gran trabajo ocultándolo de Schue y yo —respondió Sebastian.

—Bueno, esas son todas las noticias que tengo que reportarte por ahora, así que supongo que te dejaré volver a… oh, parece que tu amigo se ha ido. Qué pena —dijo Sebastian con simpatía fingida. Blaine miró hacia donde Kurt había estado, sólo para un lugar vacío. Frunció el ceño.

—Sí, supongo que se fue —dijo Blaine entre dientes.

—No, no lo hice. Simplemente me cansé de observarles tener toda la diversión —dijo una voz detrás de ellos risueñamente. Los ojos de Sebastian se entrecerraron cuando vio el semblante de Blaine iluminarse ante el sonido de la voz de Kurt.

—¡Kurt! —exclamó Blaine felizmente—. Me sorprende que nadaras hasta aquí.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ustedes dos parecían estar teniendo un gran rato, así que quise unírmeles. Y, ¿quién es este con quién estás hablando, Matthew? —preguntó Kurt.

—Oh, este es Sebastian Smythe, a quien acabo de conocer hace un par de minutos —dijo Blaine un poco demasiado fuerte. Miró a Sebastian, rogando que hubiera captado la indirecta. Afortunadamente lo hizo.

—Hmm, sí, sólo hace un par de minutos —confirmó Sebastian. Los ojos de Kurt brillaron con curiosidad.

—¿En serio? Y hablan como viejos amigos. Ah, bueno, esa es la cálida y amistosa Francia —declaró Kurt. Nadó un poco más cerca de Blaine y puso una mano en su hombro. Le sonrió a Sebastian, un desafío tácito comenzando entre ellos. Los ojos de Sebastian centellearon peligrosamente. Blaine se aclaró la garganta para tratar de romper la tensión.

—Sí, le estaba diciendo de lo simpáticos que son todos en Francia. Sebastian, ¿no me dijiste que había algo que querías decirle a Kurt si le conocías? —insinuó Blaine, pidiéndole a Sebastian silenciosamente que desistiera. Sebastian les echó un vistazo a ambos antes de responder.

—Se ve más femenino de cerca —dijo sin rodeos. Los ojos de Blaine se ensancharon en alarma. Para su sorpresa, Kurt solamente se echó a reír.

—Para una persona mediocre como tú, cualquier forma de belleza sería abrumadora —dijo Kurt suavemente.

—¿Mediocre? ¿En serio? ¿Te gustaría discutir esto en aguas poco profundas? —propuso Sebastian. Blaine interrumpió antes de que Kurt respondiera, a fin de evitar un desastre.

—Bueno, fue realmente un gusto conocerte, Sebastian. Quizás nos volvamos a encontrar alguna vez. Oye, Kurt, estoy un poco cansado por nadar. Volvamos, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Blaine, tirando de Kurt con él hacia la orilla.

—Pero espera, Matthew, nunca finalizamos nuestra conversación de cómo los hombres franceses son mucho más fascinantes que los americanos y cómo Francia es sin duda el idioma más romántico —gritó Sebastian. Blaine abrió la boca para responder, pero Kurt se le adelantó.

—Bueno, no puedo hablar por mí mismo porque eso sería sumamente pretencioso, pero mirándote a ti y luego a Matthew, es fácil ver que América gana —gritó Kurt en respuesta.

Blaine nadó más rápido de lo que creyó ser capaz a fin de hacer que Kurt y Sebastian ya no pudieran oír los gritos del otro. Cuando llegaron a la orilla, Blaine colapsó en la arena, completamente exhausto. Se quedó allí por un par de minutos, convencido de que sus músculos se habían dado por vencidos hasta que Kurt le ayudó a incorporarse.

—Oye, disculpa si te hice sentir incómodo. Es sólo que no gusto mucho de las personas groseras que parecen no poder callarse la boca —indicó Kurt.

—Está bien, Kurt, él era bastante imbécil —concordó Blaine. Kurt soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Oh, Dios. Estaba preocupado de que mi conducta te hubiera repulsado. Y en realidad no quiero que pienses que soy una persona horrible —admitió.

—No, Kurt, no pienso que seas horrible, y aparte de ese desagradable encuentro, de verdad la pasé muy bien esta mañana. Quizás me les una a ti y a Rachel para cenar esta noche, si está bien…—la voz de Blaine se apagó.

—Claro, suena genial. Le diré a Rachel cuando vuelva al hotel. Entonces, ¿te veré esta noche? —preguntó Kurt.

—Sí, Kurt, te veré esta noche —afirmó Blaine. Le dio un leve gesto de despedida antes de dirigirse a los baños.

Después de asegurarse de que Sebastian no estuviera al acecho en ninguno de los cubículos, Blaine se cambió a un par de pantalones caqui y una camisa de cuello bajo color granate: el conjunto perfecto para espionaje ocasional. Blaine se secó el cabello y se miró en el espejo para ver el daño que había hecho el agua salada. Para su regocijo, sus rizos en realidad estaban cooperando. Salió de los baños y caminó hacia la entrada del hotel para pedir un auto de alquiler. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a recepción, fue distraído por un roadster azul claro que llevaba a un muy espléndido Kurt Hummel.

Blaine no estaba seguro de cómo lo había logrado en la hora que habían estado separados, pero Kurt se veía como si le hubiera tomado horas alistarse. Demonios, probablemente le tomó media hora ponerse el par de jeans blancos que llevaba puesto. Kurt tomó el instante del cortocircuito en el cerebro de Blaine como señal para hablar.

—Oye, Matthew, ¿listo para ir de compra de villas? —le preguntó.

—Bueno, en realidad estaba por rentar un auto para hacerlo. Kurt, por muy divertido que sería que vinieras conmigo, preferiría ir solo. No será muy entretenido. Simplemente conduciré por los alrededores y miraré casas viejas. Ni siquiera las veré por dentro —respondió Blaine.

—Por supuesto que no será divertido. Sería fatal si tuviera que hacer eso solo. Lo que te voy a proponer será mucho más divertido —dijo Kurt con coquetería.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —dijo Blaine—. ¿Y cuál exactamente es este plan tuyo? —preguntó.

—¡Bueno, pensé que vendría contigo a mirar algunas de esas casas y cuando tuviéramos hambre podríamos ir a esos terrenos de picnic que descubrí hace un par de días y comer el almuerzo que empaqué para nosotros! —Kurt sonrió resplandeciente. Blaine encontró su voluntad rompiéndose lentamente mientras miraba el entusiasta y adorable rostro de Kurt. Suspiró.

—No sueles escuchar la palabra "no" muy seguido, ¿verdad? —supuso Blaine mientras se subía al asiento del pasajero.

—No, no realmente —exclamó Kurt. Saltó en el asiento del conductor y puso la llave en la ignición. El auto se encendió con un rugido y Kurt rápidamente encontró una estación de radio adecuada antes de voltearse hacia Blaine.

—Bueno, ¿dónde está situada la primera casa? Si me das la dirección puedo ponerla en mi teléfono. De esa forma no nos perderemos —dijo Kurt. Blaine sacó la lista de Finn y leyó la primera dirección en el pedazo de papel verde.

—352 Ruta Cerise —leyó Blaine en alto. Finn le había informado que actualmente los dueños estaban fuera de la ciudad, pero que regresarían mañana, dándole a Blaine sólo el día de hoy para inspeccionar las afueras del lugar y encontrar cualquier falla en la seguridad. Con Kurt acompañándole, Blaine tendría que ser más discreto en su investigación.

Kurt escribió la dirección en su celular y se lo pasó a Blaine.

—Ten, voy a necesitar que me leas las direcciones en voz alta. Entro en modo de pánico cada vez que veo a Rachel escribir mientras conduce y no quiero ponerte en la misma situación, ¿está bien? —dijo Kurt. Blaine se echó a reír.

—Entiendo Kurt. Estas carreteras son bastante peligrosas. Ahora vamos, ¡querías venir conmigo, así que vayamos! —instó Blaine.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Kurt rió. Puso el auto en marcha y partieron, inconscientes del auto que comenzó a seguirles.

* * *

Después de media hora de hablar, leer direcciones del GPS y discutir sobre el sonido de la radio, el par llegó a la propiedad. Las cejas de Kurt se fruncieron con confusión cuando condujeron hacia la entrada.

—No veo ningún aviso de "En Venta"… ¿estás seguro de que este es el lugar correcto? —preguntó Kurt en alto. Blaine se apresuró a asegurarle.

—Sí, Kurt, este es el lugar. Simplemente acerquémonos a la villa, ¿de acuerdo? No podremos entrar, pero al menos podemos recorrer los terrenos —dijo Blaine. Kurt aun parecía indeciso. Se mordió el labio con inquietud antes de ceder finalmente.

—De acuerdo, vamos —dijo. Condujeron hacia la villa y se bajaron del roadster. Kurt soltó un silbido bajo cuando miró la casa.

—Vaya, Matthew, este lugar es… ¿cuánto dinero implica el negocio del café? —preguntó Kurt en alto. Blaine rió.

—Mucho más de lo que puedes creer. ¿Vamos? —preguntó Blaine, ofreciéndole un brazo a Kurt. Kurt lo aceptó rápidamente, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa—. Y además, Kurt, tampoco es como si tú no pudieras costear este lugar —bromeó Blaine. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—No, lugares como este son para la realeza. Yo simplemente soy una persona con una cuenta bancaria —dijo él con franqueza.

—No creo que Rachel estaría de acuerdo contigo en eso —señaló Blaine.

—Bueno, entonces es algo bueno que yo no sea Rachel, ¿no? —dijo Kurt. Blaine soltó una risita.

—Sí, lo es… Entonces, ¿de verdad no puedes verte viviendo en un lugar así? —le preguntó. Kurt se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás, pero primero tendría que encontrar a alguien con quién vivir. No hay manera de que pueda ser capaz de vivir solo en una casa tan inmensa. Sería terriblemente solitario —dijo Kurt.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que a Rachel no le importaría quedarse aquí —sugirió Blaine. Kurt cabeceó en respuesta.

—Matthew, sabes a lo qué me refiero —dijo. Blaine le dio un asentimiento.

—Lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que ningún hombre dejaría escapar la oportunidad de estar contigo en una casa como esta —señaló Blaine. Kurt suspiró.

—Sí, bueno, el hombre que yo quiero no tiene un precio —dijo él.

—Pues, eso me descarta a mí —dijo Blaine despreocupadamente. Kurt le dio una sonrisa leve y desvió la mirada, una docena de preguntas asentándose en la punta de su lengua.

Los dos caminaron en silencio por un rato. Blaine echándole un vistazo a las paredes de la casa, notando al instante las fallas en las cámaras de seguridad y las múltiples ventanas que eran fácilmente accesibles para alguien como Blaine y, por consiguiente, para el nuevo Warbler. Este definitivamente era un posible objetivo. Blaine tenía que mantener un ojo aquí cuando los dueños regresaran.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Kurt, sacando a Blaine de sus pensamientos.

—Mm, sólo la arquitectura. Es realmente genial, ¿no? —señaló Blaine—. Vamos, caminemos por los jardines.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia los jardines soltaron un jadeo cuando miraron la impresionante vista del océano. Minutos pasaron antes de que alguno de ellos estuviera dispuesto a moverse. Comenzaron a alejarse y caminaron lentamente hacia la casa de nuevo.

—Entonces, Matthew —comenzó Kurt—. He estado esperando todo el día a que menciones ese beso que te di anoche —dijo tímidamente.

—Bueno, no estaba seguro de sí querías que lo mencionara o no —respondió Blaine, inseguro de si eso era lo que Kurt quería escuchar.

—Para ser honesto, yo tampoco estaba seguro, pero supongo que no hay que evitarlo ahora —dijo Kurt. Blaine exhaló para calmarse.

—No, supongo que no. Entonces, Kurt, ¿por qué me besaste anoche? —preguntó Blaine. Kurt dejó de caminar y se volteó para mirarle. Blaine hizo lo mismo, esperando su respuesta.

—Porque quería ver si eras un buen besador —respondió Kurt sencillamente, sus ojos brillando.

—¿En serio? ¿Es eso? —preguntó Blaine con escepticismo. Kurt sonrió juguetonamente.

—Bueno, como dije anoche, parecías ser demasiado bueno para ser real, así que tenía que asegurarme de que eras un buen besador. Si no lo eras, eso lo habría arruinado todo —respondió él.

—¿Y? —animó Blaine—, ¿cuál es tu conclusión con respecto a mi forma de besar?

Kurt fingió pensarlo profundamente antes de responder.

—Eso, Sr. Carlisle, es algo que preferiría no decir todavía —respondió finalmente antes de alejarse, mirando por sobre su hombro para ver si Blaine le estaba siguiendo; lo que era claro.

—Oye, ya vamos. El beso, invitarme a desayunar, nadar por la mañana… ¿qué esperas conseguir siendo tan simpático conmigo? —preguntó Blaine. Kurt le miró a través de sus pestañas, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—Probablemente mucho más de lo que estás dispuesto a ofrecer —insinuó Kurt antes de reanudar su paso, dejando a Blaine atónito por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas. Este cabeceó en un intento de aclarar su mente de todos los pensamientos ajenos a su trabajo: todo lo que envolvía a un par de tentadores ojos azules.

—Bueno, Kurt Hummel, ciertamente eres uno en un millón —declaró.

—Ese es un cumplido rutinario, pero lo aceptaré —bromeó Kurt. Blaine se echó a reír.

—¿Listo para ir al próximo lugar? —preguntó Blaine. Kurt asintió. Cuando el par caminó hacia el auto, Blaine notó una figura solitaria vagando por los terrenos. Mientras el hombre comenzaba a caminar más de cerca, Blaine le reconoció como el Sr. Schue. Entrecerró los ojos, confundido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el señor Schue aquí? ¿Sabía que Blaine estaba afuera explorando casas? Sus miradas hicieron contacto cuando Will le pasó por un lado sin pronunciar palabra. Blaine mantuvo una apariencia tranquila a fin de que Kurt no sospechara nada. Finalmente llegaron al roadster y dejaron la propiedad.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy muriendo de hambre. Dónde está ese almuerzo que nos empacaste… ah, aquí está. —Blaine extendió la mano hacia la canasta en el asiento trasero, pero retrocedió cuando Kurt le palmeó la muñeca.

—Eh, no —le riñó—. No hasta que lleguemos a los terrenos de picnic.

—Bien, ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos? —se quejó Blaine. Se cruzó de brazos y miró, hosco, hacia paisaje de pasada. Kurt soltó una risita cuando notó lo parecido que estaba siendo su pasajero a Rachel en ese momento.

—Sólo está a un par de millas de distancia —prometió Kurt.

Blaine continuó mirando hacia el paisaje por la próxima milla hasta que notó a un vehículo verde siguiéndoles en el retrovisor exterior. Pensando en ello, ese auto había estado siguiéndoles todo el día. Blaine maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes? Tenía que encontrar una manera de perderlos. Una manera sin dejar que Kurt se percatara de lo que pasaba.

—¿Dijiste que el lugar estaba a un par de millas de distancia? —preguntó Blaine.

—Ajá —confirmó Kurt, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—Bueno pues, entonces, ¿por qué estamos andando tan despacio? —insinuó.

—Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo —dijo Kurt, pisando el acelerador del auto.

Mientras el auto cobraba velocidad, Blaine observó al auto verde por el retrovisor. También había acelerado y les estaban persiguiendo con fervor. Miró al rostro de Kurt para ver si había notado al otro vehículo. Podría haber jurado que le vio sonreír de satisfacción cuando miró hacia el espejo y aceleró incluso más. Blaine se agarró las rodillas nerviosamente mientras Kurt aceleraba por unas curvas cerradas. Kurt _realmente_ era aficionado a conducir rápido en esas carreteras. Blaine miró en el espejo para ver que el otro auto se estaba alejando con las tortuosas carreteras. Desafortunadamente, aún seguían tras ellos. Blaine incluso logró reconocer a los hombres en el vehículo: Foussard y Cotierre. Por supuesto que estarían tras él después del robo de la noche anterior.

Blaine volvió a echarle un vistazo a Kurt y estuvo sorprendido de ver una mirada de alegría en su rostro cuando giró el volante con fuerza para maniobrar por otra curva cerrada. El estómago de Blaine dio tumbos y llevó la mirada hacia el lado del auto para mirar por las carreteras. Al percatarse de que estaban yendo por el borde de un precipicio sin verja, Blaine palideció. Se hundió en el asiento y cerró los ojos, obligándose a no mirar a ningún otro lugar más que el interior de sus párpados.

Cuando sintió que el auto estaba moviéndose menos, Blaine abrió los ojos para ver a Kurt dar un viraje brusco alrededor de un auto que venía en dirección contraria. Soltó un grito al tiempo que una carcajada brotaba de Kurt. Este hizo _otro giro_ y entraron en una aldea. Pasaron las casas y personas velozmente, hasta que Blaine vio lo que les mataría inevitablemente: una mujer en el camino recogiendo algunas ropas que se le habían caído. Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon con pánico y dio un frenazo. El auto se paró rápidamente, enviándoles adelante en sus asientos. La mujer salió del camino apresuradamente y los dos se quedaron allí, tratando de calmarse. Un par de instantes pasaron antes de que Kurt volviera a poner el auto en marcha y se alejarán a toda prisa. Blaine echó un vistazo detrás de ellos para ver el otro auto detenerse tras la misma mujer, que había regresado a recoger su ropa. Kurt pareció haber superado la mortal experiencia extracorpórea y comenzó a conducir como un demente de nuevo, para gran terror de Blaine. Vio brevemente al auto verde en persecución cuando Kurt rodeó una curva, evitando a un ganso minuciosamente en el proceso. Un par de segundos pasaron y Blaine escuchó un vago estrépito. Soltó un respiro de alivio. Parecía que si los detectives no habían evitado al ganso con tanta destreza. Observó la carretera tras él por unos pocos segundos y cuando no vio ningún auto, actuó rápidamente para detener a Kurt de conducir con tanta temeridad.

—¡Eh, Kurt, baja la velocidad! —gritó sobre la radio y el viento que estaba azotándole el rostro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y dejar que te atrapen? ¡No lo creo! —gritó Kurt en respuesta. Blaine sintió su boca secarse.

—¿Dejar que quién me atrape? —preguntó estupefacto, tratando de no parecer afectado por el comentario de Kurt.

—Esos hombres en el auto detrás de nosotros. Esos policías —respondió Kurt.

—¿La policía siguiéndome? ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Blaine. Kurt le miró con diversión antes de responder.

—Sí, la policía siguiéndote: Blaine Anderson, el Warbler.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	7. Capítulo 6

Traducción autorizada por **vintagevagabond**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson, un antiguo ladrón conocido como el Warbler, se encuentra bajo sospecha cuando un nuevo criminal llega a la ciudad y le tiende una trampa para incriminarle. ¿Podrá Blaine limpiar su nombre con la ayuda del miembro de alta sociedad y posible víctima Kurt Hummel?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de vintagevagabond, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

* * *

Blaine se quedó inmóvil ante la mención de su nombre. Su nombre real. Kurt sabía. No había manera de que esta fuera una conjetura al azar. Una mirada a la expresión triunfante de Kurt le dejó saber que este lo había descubierto todo. Blaine mantuvo su expresión en blanco y miró hacia la carretera, rehusándose a dejarle saber a Kurt que había ganado. Ninguno de los dos habló por el resto del camino hacia los terrenos de picnic, cada uno reflexionando lo que le diría al otro exactamente. Después de una insoportable milla de silencio, Kurt finalmente estacionó el auto en un lugar hermoso que tenía vista al océano y múltiples villas pequeñas. Blaine tuvo que admitir que Kurt escogió un lugar excepcional para almorzar. Había vivido en la Riviera por años y nunca se había cruzado con esto. Para ser honesto, se alegraba de no haberlo encontrado antes. Así siempre pensaría en Kurt si volvía a visitar el lugar alguna vez. Se volteó para sonreírle a Kurt, pero entonces recordó que no estaba precisamente feliz con él por el momento. En cambio, apartó la mirada y apreció la vista. Kurt finalmente habló, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿No es asombroso este lugar? Lo encontré hace unos pocos días en un paseo con Rachel. En realidad, si mal no recuerdo, estábamos tratando de encontrar un lugar diferente para hacer un picnic cuando tropezamos con esta magnífica vista. Simplemente impresionante, ¿verdad? —dijo Kurt distraídamente ensoñadoramente. Blaine asintió.

—Es bastante bonito —concordó en voz baja, aun preguntándose cuál era el próximo movimiento de Kurt.

—La sorprendente vista del océano y todos esos lindos y pequeños tejados de todas esas casas —Kurt hizo pausa por un momento y luego continuó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro—. Sólo piensa en todas las joyas que podrías robar de todas esas casas, todos esos tejados a los que te podrías subir —dijo despreocupadamente. Le miró rápidamente para ver si había reaccionado a sus palabras. Blaine no lo hizo. Al menos no externamente. Interiormente, su mente estaba zumbando, preguntándose cómo había sido Kurt capaz de llegar a esta conclusión. ¿Cometió un error y respondió a su nombre en algún punto? ¿Finn le había llamado Blaine alguna vez? No lo creía. Pero, de alguna manera, Kurt sabía y Blaine comprendió que no podía simplemente seguir evitando la situación. Tenía que abordarlo sin admitir que era quien Kurt decía que era.

—Veamos, ¿qué es esto con robos de joyas de repente? —preguntó.

—Bueno, ¿no es eso lo que haces para ganarte la vida, Blaine? Eres un ladrón de joyas. Oh, deja de parecer tan sorprendido por mis comentarios. Sabes que tengo razón —dijo Kurt. Blaine se encogió de hombros.

—De verdad no tengo idea de lo qué estás hablando, Kurt. Era… ¿este Blaine? —preguntó Blaine como confirmación. Kurt suspiró con impaciencia.

—Sí. Blaine Anderson, mejor conocido como tú —respondió Kurt. Blaine sólo le miró fijamente con expresión vacía, antes de volver a hablar

—Cierto. Entonces, este tipo Blaine, este ladrón de joyas; ¿tú crees que soy él? —cuestionó Blaine.

—No lo creo, Blaine. Lo sé —dijo Kurt con seguridad.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo dedujiste esta pequeña idea tuya? —preguntó, claramente no impresionado. En contraste con el comportamiento de Blaine, Kurt se animó considerablemente y se reposicionó para así poder estar sobre su costado y mirar bien a Blaine, pero aun en el asiento del conductor.

—Bueno, lo primero que noté fue…—comenzó Kurt de manera emocionante.

—Jesús, Kurt, no tienes que estar tan feliz con esto —murmuró Blaine. Kurt soltó una risita.

—Lo siento, ¡es sólo que nunca antes había atrapado a un ladrón de joyas! Es tan emocionante, ¡cómo una noche de estreno en Broadway! —exclamó Kurt. Blaine resopló.

—Bien, mientras te diviertas supongo que está bien —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Oh, por favor, no te molestes, Blaine. Tu ardid fue realmente bastante bueno. Estoy seguro de que nadie además de mí lo sabe —dijo Kurt.

—¿Sabe qué, Kurt? ¿Que crees que soy este tipo Anderson? Que no soy, por cierto. Cultivo café. ¿Recuerdas? —replicó Blaine. Kurt se mofó y desechó la idea con un gesto de su mano.

—Puede que cultives café, no estoy cuestionando _eso_. Pero dudo mucho que esa sea tu única profesión, Blaine —dijo Kurt con astucia.

—Si pudieras dejar de llamarme así y utilizar mi verdadero nombre, realmente lo apreciaría —espetó Blaine. Kurt le dio una sonrisa satisfecha en respuesta. Blaine suspiró. No podía convencer a Kurt de que era cualquiera menos el Warbler. Pero no había manera de que fuera a admitir que Kurt tenía razón. ¿Quién sabía a dónde le llevaría eso?

—De acuerdo, Kurt, ya que estás tan emocionando sobre este asunto del Warbler, ¿por qué no me dices cómo lo dedujiste todo? —sugirió Blaine cautamente. Los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron y comenzó a explicar.

—Bueno, como comencé a decir antes, la primera vez que te vi no fue realmente el día que te conocí. Fue el día antes, en la playa. Nadaste hacia la orilla y recibiste una llamada telefónica, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó Kurt. Los labios de Blaine se contorsionaron en una sonrisa que duró no más de un segundo.

—¿Y me notaste? ¿De entre todas esas personas en la playa? —inquirió Blaine. Kurt se sonrojó vivamente y apartó la mirada.

—Bueno…yo…ermm…—tartamudeó. Blaine le miró expectante—. Mira, estaría mintiendo si digo que no eras atractivo, Blaine —admitió finalmente, totalmente avergonzado. Blaine enrojeció por el cumplido, pero no dijo nada. Esperó a que Kurt continuara su historia—. Entonces continué con mi día y no volví a pensar en ti. Eso fue, hasta anoche. Estabas en el hotel del restaurante, pero no fue hasta que te conocí en el bar que te reconocí en realidad. Recuerdo que nos dijiste que habías llegado al Vertaine hacia un par de días. Nosotros ya habíamos estado allí por dos semanas y estoy seguro de que o Rachel o yo te habríamos visto si hubieras estado por tanto tiempo como dijiste —continuó Kurt.

—Sabes, simplemente podrías no haberme visto. Tal vez no eres tan observador como crees —señaló Blaine.

—Lo dudo mucho. Además, eso no fue lo único que noté —replicó Kurt—. Cuando volvimos a nuestra mesa después de conocerte en el bar, Finn se presentó de una forma muy extraña. Por lo general, Finn es muy casual y relajado, pero contigo hizo un gran espectáculo para hacernos saber que no te había conocido antes. Eso me pareció muy raro. Y me mantuvo preguntándome si y por qué ustedes dos habrían hablado antes. Pues, Finn está en el negocio de los seguros, principalmente joyas, así que quizás ustedes dos trabajaron juntos en algún punto. Entonces investigué un poco en internet, leí algunos periódicos locales y averigüé que toda la Riviera estaba en un frenesí por este ladrón llamado Blaine Anderson, conocido también como el Warbler. Sucedió que un artículo en línea tenía una foto de este Warbler y el hombre en esa foto se parecía mucho a ti. No me fue muy difícil atar cabos —finalizó Kurt con suficiencia. Luego se bajó del auto y sacó la cesta de picnic y una manta del asiento trasero.

—Vamos, ¡pensé que dijiste que tenías hambre! —gritó Kurt mientras caminaba hacia un trozo de césped. Blaine suspiró y salió del auto, maldiciendo a su estómago por hacerle seguir a Kurt. Caminó hacia el césped donde Kurt ya había extendido la manta y estaba sacando comida de la cesta. Blaine se tumbó sobre su costado, apoyándose en el codo y reposando la cabeza en su mano. Observó a Kurt mientras este terminaba de poner toda la comida en la manta. Sacó dos botellas de agua y le pasó una a Blaine. Blaine se incorporó y comenzó a beberse el agua muy deprisa.

—Cielos, su hubiera sabido que ibas a tener tanta sed te habría dado algo de beber antes —comentó Kurt.

—Sí, bueno, ser interrogado me deja muerto de sed —dijo Blaine sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, supongo que lo dejaré por ahora, pero ni siquiera he llegado a la mejor parte todavía —dijo Kurt, un poco desilusionado.

—Bueno, no podemos dejarlo justo antes de que se ponga bueno, ¿verdad? —preguntó Blaine, ganándose una sonrisa de Kurt.

—Supongo que no. Pues, básicamente tenías un plan infalible, salvo por un error que capté —dijo Kurt, con orgullo.

—¿Cuál sería ese? —preguntó Blaine.

—Esa villa. La villa que dijiste que querías comprar. Ese lugar no está en venta; le pertenece a los Motta. De hecho, iré a una fiesta allá en una semana —dijo Kurt con suficiencia.

—Por supuesto, Kurt, comprendiste que podías estar completamente equivocado sobre todo esto. Puede que tengas algo de evidencia, pero en realidad sólo estás suponiendo —dijo Blaine.

—Esto es verdad. Podría estar equivocado, pero no creo que lo esté —dijo Kurt. Blaine suspiró, frustrado—. ¿Estás planeando robar las joyas de Rachel? ¿Es por eso que nos encontramos ayer? No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. Además, ahora que lo sé espero que te abstengas de robarnos —dijo Kurt. Blaine se quedó callado—. Bueno, de todas maneras ya sé cuál es la próxima casa que deberíamos atacar: la de los Jacobson. Son tan aburridos y la joyería que usa la esposa es extremadamente ordinaria, pero las gem…

—¿Deberíamos? ¿A qué te refieres con _deberíamos_? —interrumpió Blaine.

—Me refiero a que, con mi conocimiento sobre las socialités, y tus habilidades para robar, ¡podríamos convertirnos en un gran equipo! —exclamó Kurt. Blaine se sobó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que sé qué es lo próximo que dirás? —dijo con cautela. Kurt sonrió abiertamente y avanzó acercándose hacia Blaine, sentándosele al lado.

—¿No crees que es tiempo de que el Warbler comience a cantar duetos? Yo, por mi parte, pienso que dos cabezas son mejor que una… ¿o debería decir que pájaros de un mismo plumaje deben volar juntos? —dijo Kurt con coquetería.

—Aun si yo fuera el Warbler, no creo que un robo de joyas en equipo sería lo que tendría en mente —dijo Blaine secamente. Estaba tumbado de nuevo sobre su costado y miró a Kurt con molestia. Kurt no pareció afectado por su mirada.

—No veo el problema con tener dos personas en un trabajo. Sé todo sobre los blancos perfectos. Incluso algunas de las distribuciones de sus casas. Creo que yo podría ser un elemento valioso —dijo Kurt.

—Creo que puedes estar sobrevalorando tus habilidades —replicó Blaine. Kurt le dio una mirada dubitativa.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Sería capaz de… espera un segundo. —Kurt sonrió—. ¡Claro! Ya tienes una lista, ¿no es así? Apuesto a que es esa lista de "bienes raíces" que has estado llevando. Déjame ver eso.

Kurt extendió la mano hacia el bolsillo de Blaine para sacar la lista verde. Blaine agarró el brazo de Kurt con su mano y lo sostuvo con fuerza, sus rostros a unas pocas pulgadas uno del otro. Avellana encontrándose con azul cuando se miraron, ninguno de ellos dispuesto a retroceder.

—Si yo fuera tú tendría cuidado, estás dejando huellas dactilares por _todo_ mi brazo —susurró Kurt.

Blaine avanzó hacia adelante, capturando los labios de Kurt en un beso acalorado. Kurt se relajó de inmediato y exhaló bruscamente, lo que causó que un estremecimiento recorriera la columna vertebral de Blaine. Este finalmente soltó el brazo de Kurt, le puso las manos en la cintura y le acercó de un jalón. Las manos de Kurt se abrieron paso hacia los hombros de Blaine y los apretaron mientras se reposicionaba para así estar prácticamente sobre su regazo. Blaine mantuvo las manos en la cadera de Kurt e inclinó la cabeza para profundizar el beso. No fue hasta que su cabeza se sintió ligera que Blaine se percató de que necesitaba respirar. Se alejó con desgana, ganándose un bufido descontento de Kurt. Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire para que su corazón se desacelerara. No se atrevió a mirar a Kurt, que seguía en su regazo y por el momento estaba dejando un camino de besos por el rostro y el cuello de Blaine, porque sabía que su corazón simplemente volvería a acelerarse de nuevo.

Después de algunos instantes, Blaine finalmente puso una mano sobre la barbilla de Kurt y la levantó con suavidad para mirarle a la cara detalladamente. Los ojos de Kurt estaban brillantes como siempre, pero de alguna manera estaban más azules de lo que recordaba, el iris de estos haciendo juego con el color del océano. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus labios rojos e hinchados por el beso. Blaine supuso que sus labios estaban igual de rojos. Kurt se inclinó y volvió a besarle, esta vez en un beso mucho más suave y dulce. Blaine cerró los ojos y agarró la mano de Kurt instintivamente, acariciándole el pulgar con el propio. Los dos se apartaron, dándose una sonrisa tímida antes de que Kurt se bajara del regazo de Blaine y fuera por la comida.

—Bueno, hmm, tenemos pollo, un poco de ensalada de patatas, algunas mazorcas de maíz y de postre: sandía —dijo Kurt sin aliento. Blaine se echó a reír por el rápido cambio de tema.

—Todo suena bueno. ¿Lo preparaste tú mismo? —preguntó Blaine. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—No, todo es del hotel. Aunque eso no significa que no pueda cocinar. De hecho, soy un excelente cocinero. Sólo que hoy no tuve tiempo —respondió Kurt.

—Entiendo. Ojalá yo pudiera hacer más que solo cosas en el microondas —dijo Blaine con abatimiento. Kurt soltó una risita y comenzó a preparar dos platos de comida.

—¿Quieres un muslo o una pechuga? —preguntó Kurt.

—Muslo, por favor. No soy un tipo de pechuga —bromeó Blaine. Kurt gruñó.

—Supongo que ese fue un perfecto arreglo, ¿no? —dijo.

—Sí, lo fue —concordó Blaine.

Kurt terminó de preparar los platos de comida, regresó hasta donde Blaine y se sentó a su lado. Los dos comieron en relativo silencio, la única charla siendo Blaine halagando a Kurt numerosas veces por la comida y Kurt repitiendo que él no la había cocinado, así que dejara de halagarle. Cuando terminaron de comer, Blaine recogió la basura y se dirigió al cubo de la basura. En su camino hacia y desde allí, Blaine pensó en cuál era exactamente su relación con Kurt. Cometió un error al besarle. Estaba siendo imprudente y espontáneo y estaba rompiendo su regla de no encariñarse con Kurt. Pero por el momento estaba de todo menos no encariñado y Blaine se encontró preocupándose menos y menos por no estar siguiendo sus propias reglas. Kurt le hacía feliz y Blaine suponía que, después de esas últimas semanas horribles, merecía un poco de felicidad.

Blaine se volvió a sentar en su lugar, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás perezosamente y cerró los ojos, sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro. Sintió una pequeña presión en su hombro y abrió los ojos y vio a Kurt, que estaba inclinándose hacia Blaine cautelosamente y poniendo la cabeza en su hombro. Blaine sonrió por el nerviosismo de Kurt, aunque podía entender la vacilación. Ninguno de los dos había hablado de qué eran exactamente, así que tampoco estaban seguros de cómo serían acogidas sus acciones. Pero lo que Kurt estaba haciendo ahora estaba más que bien. Blaine le agarró la mano izquierda con la suya derecha y entrelazó sus dedos. Sintió la sonrisa de Kurt en su hombro y se volteó para darle un beso en la cabeza. Kurt tarareó felizmente y se acurrucó arrimándose más a su costado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va a funcionar esto? —preguntó suavemente. Blaine le miró con curiosidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—Bueno, no puedes quedarte aquí por siempre. Eres un hombre buscado. ¡Quizás podrías huir de Francia por un tiempo y yo podría juntarme contigo, eventualmente! Oh, pero entonces está todo este asunto con dejar a Rachel atrás —pensó Kurt en alto. Blaine desenlazó su mano y puso un dedo en los labios de Kurt para detenerle.

—Kurt, olvidas que no soy el Warbler. Soy un simple cultivador de café —dijo Blaine. Kurt levantó la cabeza y le miró con incredulidad.

—¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso? —preguntó. Blaine se encogió de hombros.

—No realmente, pero no admitiré nada —respondió.

—Bueno, sólo para que lo sepas, no voy a llamarte Matthew —avisó Kurt.

—Está bien. Blaine es un buen nombre. —Blaine sonrió con descaro. Kurt hizo un mohín y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda—. Eh, oye, no te molestes —dijo Blaine y rodeó el torso de Kurt con sus brazos, instándole a apoyarse en su pecho. Kurt se rehusó a moverse y cruzó los brazos. Se puso rígido cuando sintió la barbilla de Blaine apoyada en su hombro.

—¿Por qué no podemos sólo pasar el resto de nuestra tarde disfrutando la compañía del otro sin preocuparnos sobre nuestros nombres o nuestros trabajos? —sugirió Blaine. Kurt le miró con el rabillo del ojo.

—Puede que esté dispuesto a estar de acuerdo con eso —dijo Kurt—. Bajo una condición.

—¿Y cuál sería esa? —inquirió Blaine.

—Cena conmigo esta noche —indicó Kurt.

—Pero pensaba que ya iba a cenar contigo —señaló él.

—Eso era conmigo y Rachel. Hablo de cenar conmigo solamente. Habrá una gran exposición de fuegos artificiales esta noche. La vista debe ser estupenda desde mi habitación —dijo Kurt.

—Supongo que podría aceptar eso —dijo Blaine. Kurt sonrió y se recostó en su abrazo. Blaine sonrió y rozó el cuello de Kurt con su nariz.

—Ve a mi habitación a las siete. No llegues tarde, Blaine Warbler —ordenó Kurt seriamente.

—No tengo un reloj decente —bromeó Blaine. Kurt rodó los ojos y le dio un besito en los labios.

—Entonces roba uno.

* * *

Se quedaron en los terrenos por horas, encontrando formas en las nubes, compartiendo secretos (los únicos que Blaine realmente podía contar) y besándose, obviamente. No fue hasta que Kurt estuvo sentado con la cabeza en el regazo de Blaine y pasando los dedos por sus rizos que notó lo bajo que se estaba poniendo el sol.

—Oh, rayos —dijo Kurt.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Blaine con voz soñolienta.

—Se está haciendo muy tarde y no le dije precisamente a Rachel a dónde iba. Probablemente esté poniéndose frenética justo ahora —dijo Kurt en un suspiro.

—Mmm, no te preocupes por eso. Si está preocupada simplemente puede llamarte —dijo Blaine tranquilizadoramente. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Kurt con ternura. Kurt le rascó la nuca y sonrió con algo de bochorno.

—Sí… puede que haya dejado el teléfono en el hotel… a propósito —admitió Kurt. Blaine soltó una risa y se incorporó, frotándose los ojos.

—Entonces supongo que deberíamos volver —suspiró Blaine. Kurt asintió. Intercambiaron algunos besos perezosos más antes de recoger todo y regresar al roadster. El viaje de vuelta al Vertaine fue mucho más relajante, considerando que Kurt realmente siguió los límites de velocidad esta vez.

Una vez de vuelta en el hotel, el par estacionó el auto, entró al vestíbulo y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Encantado de que nadie se les uniera antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Blaine aprovechó esta oportunidad para inmovilizar eficazmente a Kurt contra la pared y besar cada pulgada de su rostro. Kurt rió sin aliento e intentó empujar a Blaine.

—¡Blaine! —dijo riendo por lo bajo—. No podemos hacer esto ahora. ¡No en el ascensor!

Blaine ignoró las pobres protestas de Kurt y siguió besándole.

—Pero pensé que te gustaban la emoción y el riesgo. Ya sabes, noche de estrecho en Broadway y todo eso —se burló entre besos. Se hizo camino hacia la oreja de Kurt y mordisqueó el lóbulo suavemente.

—¡Blaine! —dijo Kurt en un chillido—. Vamos, basta.

—Ya ves, me está disgustando mucho que ya no me llames por mi nombre. —Blaine hizo un mohín. Kurt se mofó.

—Eso es ridículo. Deberías alegrarte de que te llame por tu nombre real y no tu alias —dijo.

—De nuevo, Kurt, ese no es… ¡hmmph! —se quejó Blaine cuando Kurt consiguió liberarse y silenciarle con un beso enérgico. Blaine sintió sus piernas flaquear y extendió una mano hacia la barra del ascensor para estabilizarse, mientras Kurt jugaba con los pequeños rizos en su nuca. Fueron interrumpidos por el molesto _ding_ del ascensor indicando que ya habían llegado al piso de Blaine. Blaine bufó y se alejó del abrazo de Kurt con desgana.

—Este soy yo… piso 11, habitación 1128 —dijo Blaine afligidamente. Kurt se echó a reír por su expresión melancólica.

—Dios mío, estás actuando como si no fueras a verme por años. Son sólo unas pocas horas, lo juro. Habitación 1217, por si acaso lo olvidas. —Kurt le guiñó un ojo. Blaine asintió y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla antes de salir del ascensor. Se volvió a despedir con un gesto de su mano cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Blaine se dirigió hacia su habitación, sacó una tarjeta de acceso rápidamente y abrió la puerta. Le dio una mirada a la vista de la ventana. El sol estaba comenzando a ponerse. Tenía alrededor de dos horas antes de tener que estar en la suite de Kurt, lo que estaba bien porque necesitaba hacer una llamada telefónica. Blaine abrió su maleta y sacó su celular. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Nadie le llamaba. Nunca. Llamó a su buzón de voz y sonrió al escuchar la voz de Santana.

—Oye, Blaine, soy yo. Sólo estaba llamando para ver cómo están yendo las cosas. Supongo que o muy mal o realmente bien, considerando que no has respondido tu teléfono. Así que llámame y ponme al corriente, ¿de acuerdo? He estado tan aburrida desde que te fuiste. No estás aquí para desordenar la casa o prenderle fuego a la cocina. Créelo o no, extraño eso un poco. Bien, bueno, te hablo después… espero. —El teléfono hizo_ clic_, indicando el final del mensaje. Blaine marcó el número de su casa de inmediato; la otra llamada podía esperar algunos minutos. Santana contestó al segundo timbre.

—¿Diga? —preguntó—. ¿Quién es?

—Hola Santana, sólo estoy regresando tu llamada —indicó Blaine. Escuchó a Santana mofarse en la otra línea.

—Bueno, ¡ya era hora! No eres quién para no dejarme saber dónde estás —dijo Santana.

—Sí, lo sé. Disculpa por eso. He estado realmente abrumado con este asunto del Warbler. Sabe que estoy tras él. Me dejó una nota esta mañana diciéndolo. —Blaine hizo una mueca.

—¿Estás bien? He leído los periódicos y dio otro golpe anoche. ¿La policía ha estado detrás de ti? —preguntó Santana.

—Sí, estoy genial, Tana, no te preocupes. La policía me persiguió un poco hoy, pero logré perderlos —dijo Blaine tranquilizadoramente.

—De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. Bueno, cuéntame sobre Berry. ¿Es tan detestable como asumo que es? Y qué de su amigo… Kurt, ¿cierto? Creo que así lo llamó Finn. ¿Cómo es? —preguntó Santana rápidamente. Blaine se rió entre dientes.

—¡Santana! Despacio. Responderé tus preguntas, lo juro. Rachel es muy simpática. Un poco entusiasta… pero no le resta nada a su carácter o algo así. Y, hombre, tiene las gemas. Es un objetivo definitivo —declaró.

—¿Y? —instó Santana—. ¿Qué de su mejor amigo?

Blaine pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Kurt es… Kurt es algo más —dijo, sonriendo en el auricular. Escuchó las risas de Santana desde la otra línea—. ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada, Blaine, es sólo… puedo decir, por tu tono, que ya estás loco por este tipo —se burló ella.

—Bueno, Santana, es bastante difícil no estarlo. Él es… algo más —repitió Blaine, riendo un poco.

—Ya lo entendí —dijo Santana, inexpresiva—. Sólo no te enamores mucho, ¿de acuerdo? No es como si fueras a lograr verlo después de que toda esta farsa termine —advirtió. Blaine se desanimó un poco ante el pensamiento de irse en un par de días. No era algo por lo que estuviera particularmente emocionado—. Pero, oye, ¿quién dijo que no puedes tener un poco de diversión mientras estés allí? —insinuó Santana a juego.

—Sí, eso supongo —dijo Blaine en voz baja.

—De acuerdo, Blaine, gracias por llamar. Te dejaré ir ahora. Atrapa a ese Warbler —ordenó Santana.

—Lo haré. Adiós —dijo Blaine antes de colgar. Marcó otro número rápidamente y esperó.

—¿Aló? —preguntó una voz curiosamente.

—Eh, Schue, soy yo, Blaine —dijo él.

—¡Blaine! —exclamó Will—. Es curioso que llamaras, porque justo quería contactarte, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo —dijo Schue.

—Bueno, ya me tiene al teléfono —dijo Blaine sencillamente.

—Sí, sí, así es —meditó Will—. Quería disculparme por ignorarte hoy, antes. No sabía si eras Blaine en ese momento o estabas pretendiendo ser alguien más. Y con otro tipo contigo no estuve dispuesto a tomar la oportunidad —dijo.

—Gracias por la explicación. También es algo bueno porque justo entonces no estaba siendo Blaine. Tengo ganas es de saber por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar —indicó Blaine.

—Bueno, no sé si has escuchado, pero va a haber una gran fiesta allí en una semana. Yo estoy haciendo el catering del evento, así que quería mirar los terrenos y la cocina. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué hacías tú ahí? Y con un amigo nada menos —preguntó Will.

—Trabajando —respondió Blaine sin rodeos.

—No te preocupes, no voy a entrometerme —prometió Will—. Sólo una pregunta… quién era el tipo con el que estabas. Ciertamente, parecías muy contento mientras caminabas con él del brazo —insinuó Will.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso, Sr. Schue. No verá ningún anuncio en los periódicos o algo así —bromeó Blaine en un intento de terminar esta parte de la conversación.

—Está bien, Blaine, es bueno saber. Y gracias por la llamada —dijo Will.

—Parece como si usted fuera el único por aquí que realmente quiere hablar conmigo. Al menos hablarme y no asesinarme. Eso es lo que he estado escuchando —dijo Blaine entre dientes.

—Bueno, mi restaurante ha estado de locos con toda la policía aquí. Nadie quiere ir a prisión en realidad. Finiquita esto, ¿sí? No creo que mi negocio pueda sobrevivir estas constantes redadas de la policía. —Will frunció el ceño.

—De acuerdo, Sr. Schue, lo intentaré —dijo Blaine tranquilizadoramente.

—Tomaré tu palabra —dijo Will antes de colgar.

Blaine volvió a tirar el teléfono en su maleta y fue hacia el clóset para escoger su mejor traje. Tenía una cita esta noche y, maldita sea, iba a disfrutarla. Con o sin Warbler.

* * *

Blaine verificó su reflejo en el espejo del pasillo justo antes de aproximarse a la habitación de Kurt. Pasó casi dos horas con sus rizos, asegurándose de que ninguno estuviera fuera de lugar. Le tomó más tiempo de lo que había pensado, principalmente porque Santana le prohibió meter su gel. Miró su reflejo, quitando pelusas inexistentes de su traje. Llegó ante la puerta de Kurt y dio un par de golpecitos ligeros.

—¡Un segundo! —gritó la voz de Kurt desde el interior del lugar. Blaine jugó con sus gemelos hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Alzó la mirada y jadeó levemente. Decir que Kurt se veía impresionante era quedarse corto. Tenía puestos unos elegantes pantalones negros y una lisa camisa blanca sin una arruga a la vista y una corbata plateada. Encima de la camisa tenía un saco del mismo tono de plateado de la corbata. Sobre el saco estaba un pin brillante de diamantes, que destellaba aun en la más tenue de las luces. Kurt sonrió tímidamente mientras Blaine continuaba mirándole.

—Bueno… ¿qué piensas? —preguntó, dando una pequeña vuelta—. Asumo que es seguro de mi parte decir que te gusta —dijo felizmente.

—Sí, Kurt. Me gusta —dijo Blaine suavemente. Kurt se hizo a un lado y le guió adentro.

—¿Te gustaría cenar primero? ¿O tal vez una bebida? —ofreció.

—Mmm, cenar suena estupendo, si te parece bien —dijo Blaine.

—Sí, está bien; déjame encontrar algunas cerillas… ah, ¡aquí están! —exclamó Kurt al agarrar una caja de cerillas de la repisa de la chimenea. Prendió uno y encendió las velas que estaban en medio de la mesa.

—¡Listo! Ahora todo está perfecto —declaró Kurt. Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer.

—Vaya, Kurt, esto es fantástico. Definitivamente, recordaré ordenar un servicio de habitación aquí —pensó Blaine en alto.

—Sí, los cocineros del hotel hicieron un gran trabajo. Es casi perfecto —dijo Kurt.

—¿Casi? Kurt Hummel, ¿estás diciendo que tú podrías hacerlo mejor? —bromeó Blaine. Kurt sonrió con picardía.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo —respondió—. Sólo espera al postre. Fue hecho por mí realmente.

—Eso es algo por lo que no puedo esperar —afirmó Blaine.

—No me sorprende, pareces ser un hombre de poca paciencia —dijo Kurt. Los ojos de Blaine brillaron pícaramente.

—Por lo general no tengo que esperar mucho para conseguir lo que quiero —respondió.

—Hmm, ¿qué te parece? Algo más que tenemos en común —meditó Kurt. Los dos se observaron uno al otro minuciosamente durante toda la comida, ambos tratando de resolver el acertijo frente a ellos. Blaine notó cómo Kurt se movía cada pocos minutos resueltamente, causando que el colgante en su saco brillara. Kurt sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y sólo estaba esperando a que Blaine cometiera un error y se quedara mirando a los diamantes.

_Bueno_, pensó Blaine. _Tendrá que esperar un rato._

—Bueno, ¿dónde está Rachel esta noche? Estoy seguro de que no se quedaría aquí adentro con los fuegos artificiales y todo eso —asumió Blaine.

—Estás en lo cierto —confirmó Kurt—. Está abajo en el Beethoven's Fifth con Finn. Quería salir y yo, por una vez, me rehusé, por obvias razones. Así que ella llamó a nuestro agente de seguros. No estoy seguro de lo que es más extraño: ella llamándolo o Finn accediendo a ir. —Kurt rió por lo bajo.

—Eh, no me sorprendería sin Finn siguiera a Rachel en medio del desierto. No es precisamente discreto —dijo Blaine. Kurt asintió con ferocidad, concordando.

—¡Lo sé! Digo, Señor, ¿es Rachel la única persona que no ve que Finn prácticamente está enamorado ella? —preguntó. Blaine se echó a reír y los dos cayeron en una conversación sencilla y casual que se les hizo fácil. Terminaron de cenar y Kurt abandonó la mesa para ir por el postre.

—Veamos, ha pasado un poco desde que había tenido tiempo para cocinar, así que no seas muy crítico, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que si habría tenido más tiempo podría haber hecho algo un poco más extravagante que tiramisú —dijo Kurt. Se mordió el labio y vio a Blaine tomar un bocado.

—Oh, Dios, Kurt, esto está delicioso —declaró Blaine. Kurt soltó un suspiro de alivio y rió tontamente al observar a Blaine comerse el resto del postre en cuestión de segundos.

—Es bueno saber que no olvido las cosas por completo cuando de cocinar se trata —dijo Kurt ligeramente. Blaine sonrió tímidamente y se limpió las migas restantes del rostro.

—Lo siento, es sólo que eso estaba _realmente_ bueno —admitió. Kurt negó con la cabeza afectuosamente y se levantó de la mesa. Se dirigió casualmente hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera.

—Parece que los fuegos artificiales están por comenzar. Déjame apagar las luces y velas para tener una mejor vista —dijo. Después de hacerlo, Kurt regresó a la ventana. Su colgante brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y sonrió atractivamente cuando Blaine se levantó de la mesa y se le unió en la ventana.

—¿Te gustaría una bebida? —preguntó Kurt.

—De hecho, sí, me gustaría —dijo Blaine. Se sirvió un poco de bourbon él mismo y le preguntó a Kurt que si quería algo.

—No, gracias —dijo Kurt—. Algunas noches no necesitas beber para sentirte emocionado —dijo ensoñadoramente. Los fuegos artificiales finalmente comenzaron y explosiones de color iluminaron esporádicamente el cielo nocturno. Los dos observaron en silencio hasta que Kurt habló de nuevo—. Bueno, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta —propuso. Blaine ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Bien…—dijo cautelosamente. Kurt sonrió y se alejó de la ventana hacia las sombras de la habitación.

—Bueno, digamos que has vigilado una casa por días y hoy es la noche en la que finalmente vas a robar el lugar. Te sabes la disposición, las pautas de sueño del dueño, todo. Te has vestido todo de negro, escalado el edificio y vas a abrir la ventana… ¡y está cerrada! Toda esa planeación y alegría convertidas en frustración. ¿Qué harías? —inquirió Kurt. Blaine se encogió de hombros.

—No sé… me iría a casa y vería algo de televisión, supongo —respondió Blaine. Kurt soltó un resoplido frustrante.

—¡Pero las joyas están justo allí! ¿No usarías un cortavidrios o… o incluso tu puño? ¿No intentarías nada para conseguir lo que quieres? —preguntó Kurt con ferocidad.

—No, sólo me iría a casa y vería algo de televisión —dijo Blaine sardónicamente. Kurt avanzó unos pocos pasos desde las sombras.

—Vamos, Blaine, deja la farsa. He visto tus ojos mirando mi colgante toda la noche. ¿No te pone nervioso estar tan cerca de una habitación que tiene joyería valorada en miles de dólares en ella? —preguntó Kurt mientras le echaba un vistazo a la puerta que conectaba su habitación a la de Rachel. Caminó hacia el sofá y se reclinó contra el reposabrazos de este. Miró a Blaine a través de sus pestañas y sonrió seductoramente.

—No, por el momento tengo otras cosas aparte de las gemas en mi mente —indicó Blaine. La habitación se iluminaba de vez en cuando debido a la brillante intensidad de los fuegos artificiales afuera. Colores matizaban el lugar y Blaine miró fijamente la pálida piel de Kurt reflejando los azules y rojos de los fuegos artificiales. Caminó hacia Kurt y se sentó cautelosamente en el lado opuesto del sofá. Kurt se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos fijos en los de Blaine.

—Dudo mucho eso, Blaine. Estoy seguro de que estarías más que interesado en un posible trabajo. Los dueños de la villa que vimos hoy, los Motta, tendrán su gala anual pronto. Es un gran evento y muchos invitados pasan el fin de semana allí en la casa. Habrá millones de dólares estimados en joyas allí y yo puedo conseguirte una entrada. ¿Qué dices? ¿Alguna vez has tenido una mejor oferta? —susurró Kurt. Blaine se echó a reír y se movió más cerca de Kurt, para que así sus rodillas se tocaran.

—Bueno, nunca he tenido una más loca —respondió.

—Mientras estés satisfecho —indicó Kurt—. Y no puedes engañarme, Blaine Anderson, incluso bajo esta luz puedo ver a dónde están mirando tus ojos —dijo Kurt coquetamente. Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante increíblemente cerca de Kurt, sus respiraciones mezclándose.

—Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso si fuera tú —susurró. Kurt se alejó un poco y agarró la mano de Blaine suavemente. Los ojos de este se cerraron cuando Kurt beso la yemas de sus dedos y su pulso. Puso despacio la mano de Blaine sobre el pin y, casualmente, sobre su corazón.

—Agárralos, Blaine, diamantes, lo único que no puedes resistir —murmuró Kurt. Blaine sonrió.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que este broche es artificial —dijo Blaine triunfalmente. Kurt soltó su mano y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

—Eso puede ser cierto, pero yo no lo soy —susurró Kurt.

Blaine cerró los ojos y se inclinó en el toque de Kurt, poniendo una mano sobre la de él. Kurt avanzó despacio y besó a Blaine con ternura. Blaine correspondió de inmediato y enredó sus dedos toscamente en el cabello de Kurt. Tiró de la cabeza de Kurt, enérgico, y se pegó a su cuello. Kurt jadeó bruscamente mientras Blaine dejaba pequeñas lamidas y mordidas, marcándole como suyo y nada más suyo. Kurt bramó cuando Blaine encontró un punto particularmente sensitivo en su cuello y le mordió fuerte. Luego lamió la mordida y sopló aire en ella para sosegarle, haciendo que Kurt gimiera levemente. La respiración de Kurt se aceleró y levantó la cabeza de Blaine y le besó con avidez. Blaine sintió la lengua de Kurt impactar contra su labio inferior y abrió la boca para darle acceso. Los dos se besaron con fervor, cada uno luchando apasionadamente por el dominio, pero ninguno manteniéndolo por mucho. Blaine cambió su posición y empujó a Kurt sobre su espalda gentilmente.

Blaine se cernió sobre Kurt y le miró con intensidad, sus pupilas cargadas con lujuria. Viendo el deseo en los ojos de Blaine, Kurt envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y le acercó con desespero. Le besó férvidamente y pasó sus manos lentamente de arriba hacia bajo en la espalda de Blaine, causando que gimiera sensualmente. Blaine finalmente rompió el beso, le sonrió a Kurt con cariño y le besó la sien. Escuchó a Kurt suspirar dulcemente y miró a sus ojos seductores, que brillaban y relucían con tal afición y adoración que se encontró perdido en su mirada. Kurt era perfecto y Blaine no quería más que la oportunidad de mostrarle que realmente lo era, poder adorar cada pulgada de él y darle el amor que merecía sinceramente. Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza y le pidió permiso sin palabras con sus ojos color miel, permiso para amarle de la manera más intensa posible. Los ojos de Kurt brillaron felizmente y le dio el más leve de los asentimientos.

—Sí —susurró apenas—. Por favor, Blaine.

Blaine nunca había estado más feliz de escuchar su nombre y no el de Matthew. Ya no se molestó en corregir a Kurt. No quería hacerlo. Era Blaine, no Matthew, quien estaba frente a Kurt y necesitaba escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. Se inclinó y le besó tentadoramente despacio, su corazón rebosando con devoción hacia el fascinante hombre en sus brazos. Kurt gimió suavemente y envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor del cuello y torso de Blaine. Agarró las piernas de Kurt con firmeza y se levantó. Kurt metió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Blaine mientras entre le cargaba a la recámara, cerrando la puerta con un suave chasquido.

Afuera, los fuegos artificiales siguieron iluminando el cielo nocturno, reflejando la maravilla y la viva pasión de la Riviera.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Es primera vez que subo un documento de Word y no copio y pego en cambio, así que si ven alguna cosa mal o algo así, avísenme para arreglarlo, por favor.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	8. Capítulo 7

Traducción autorizada por **vintagevagabond**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson, un antiguo ladrón conocido como el Warbler, se encuentra bajo sospecha cuando un nuevo criminal llega a la ciudad y le tiende una trampa para incriminarle. ¿Podrá Blaine limpiar su nombre con la ayuda del miembro de alta sociedad y posible víctima Kurt Hummel?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de vintagevagabond, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo siete**

* * *

La luz de la luna brillaba a través las cortinas de gasa fina del dormitorio, dándole al lugar un aire sereno y calmante. Sin embargo, por pacífica y perfecta que pareciera la noche, Blaine Anderson estaba inquieto. Estaba acostado en la oscuridad, con las sábanas juntas en sus caderas, y Kurt durmiendo profundamente en su pecho. Blaine estiró el cuello, tratando de ver la hora del despertador sin molestar a Kurt. La pantalla LED del reloj brillaba en un furioso rojo, prácticamente gritando la hora: 1:42 a.m. Blaine suspiró, dejando que su cabeza volviera a caer en la almohada. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a quedarse dormido. Después de un momento, abrió los ojos de nuevo y volvió a revisar el reloj: 1:53 a.m. Blaine gruñó malhumoradamente, enojado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de relajarse. Kurt se removió ante el sonido de la voz de Blaine, resollando en su sueño y arrastrándole más cerca. A pesar de su frustración, Blaine sonrió un poco por lo adorable que era un Kurt Hummel dormido. Frotó la espalda de Kurt suavemente y situó un beso en la línea de su cabello.

—Hmm… Blaine —murmuró Kurt suavemente, antes de que su respiración se volviera pesada con el sueño de nuevo.

_Al menos uno de nosotros puede descansar_, pensó Blaine. Definitivamente, algo estaba mal. Blaine simplemente no lograba descifrar qué. Tratando de no despertar a su amante, se levantó de la cama y se puso su ropa, que había sido tirada desordenadamente por la recámara en un arrebato de pasión, en silencio. Terminó de abotonarse la camisa y volvió hacia donde estaba Kurt. Blaine se moría por quedarse allí. Quería estar con Kurt cuando despertara en la mañana, pero ello no era posible. Mirando su forma durmiente, Blaine situó un beso final sobre los labios de Kurt y salió de la recámara. Miró alrededor de la suite, dando una rápida mirada melancólica hacia la puerta del dormitorio, antes de salir al pasillo.

Blaine tomó el ascensor de vuelta a su piso, entró a su habitación con rapidez y fue hacia la ventana de inmediato. Abrió la puerta que guiaba al balcón y salió hacia el frío aire seco. Miró por el exterior del edificio, tratando de dar con algunas ventanas abiertas o algo que pareciera fuera de lo normal. Nada se veía mal o fuera de lugar. Todas las habitaciones que Blaine podía ver estaban oscuras y las ventanas cerradas. Regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta del balcón, justo cuando escuchó unos leves golpes secos desde arriba. Blaine volvió afuera corriendo con urgencia y miró detenidamente al tejado del hotel. Sin ver nada una vez más, volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Se dirigía a su recámara para tratar de dormir, cuando la puerta de zaguán se abrió de par en par. Blaine reconoció la silueta contra la brillante luz del pasillo de inmediato y sonrió efusivamente.

—Hola, Kurt. Disculpa que me fuera. Es sólo que estaba sintiéndome un poco nervioso y no quería perturbarte. Créeme, me habría encantado quedarme toda la noche contigo —explicó Blaine. Kurt no respondió ni se movió de su lugar en el marco de la puerta. Blaine sabía, por la postura de Kurt, que estaba disgustado. Su sonrisa se disipó rápidamente.

—¿Kurt? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Blaine con preocupación.

—Devuélvelas —dijo Kurt fríamente. Blaine entrecerró los ojos, confundido.

—¿Devolver qué, Kurt? ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió.

—Las joyas de Rachel. Devuélvelas, sé que tú las tienes —siseó Kurt. Los ojos de Blaine se ensancharon con sorpresa, y se acercó a Kurt rápidamente para confortarle.

—Kurt. Yo no las tengo. ¿Alguien las tomó? —preguntó Blaine.

—Sí, ¡alguien acaba de tomarlas y lo estoy mirando justo ahora! —exclamó Kurt. Empujó a Blaine al pasar e, inmediatamente, comenzó a revolver entre su equipaje. Blaine fue hasta allí y tiró del brazo de Kurt con cuidado.

—Vamos, Kurt, deja de revisar mis cosas —dijo suavemente. Kurt apartó el brazo de su agarre de golpe.

—No me toques —espetó Kurt, sus ojos sin despegarse de las pertenencias de Blaine. Blaine retrocedió ante las crueles palabras de Kurt, sus ojos comenzando a picar con lágrimas de enfado.

—Es gracioso, Kurt, parece que te recuerdo suplicando porque te tocara hace un par de horas —soltó. Kurt se dio la vuelta y silenció a Blaine con una brutal bofetada en el rostro. Blaine gritó de dolor y apretó la marca que escocía en su piel. Miro a Kurt y no vio nada más que pura rabia y angustia.

—Jamás me vuelvas a decir algo así. Nunca me he sentido más barato y despreciable de lo que lo hago ahora. Tú… me _usaste_, Blaine —dijo Kurt entrecortadamente—. Sólo quiero saber por qué, _por qué_ hiciste algo así.

—Kurt, te lo juro, yo no lo hice. No las tomé —alegó Blaine.

—Sandeces —masculló Kurt. Blaine soltó un grito frustrante.

—No puedo creer que no confíes en mí. Pensé que tenías más fe en mí que esto. Pensé que significábamos algo uno para el otro. Tú, desde luego, significas algo para mí. —Blaine farfulló lo último tristemente. Kurt se rió sin gracia.

—Tú no significas _nada_ para mí —dijo amargamente, dándole la espalda a Blaine, ocultando con eficacia las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro. Blaine cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para no llorar. Los abrió y miró a Kurt fijamente, llenos de odio.

—Adelante, Kurt, busca todo lo que quieras en esta habitación. Aunque no encontrarás nada, salvo tu orgullo insufrible —rabió. Abandonó el lugar, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras él, incapaz de escuchar los leves ruidos del llanto de Kurt.

Blaine atravesó el pasillo hecho una furia en el camino a la habitación de Rachel. Entró al ascensor antes de desmoronarse por completo. Calientes lágrimas de enfado salieron de sus ojos mientras lloraba incontrolablemente, desagradables y fuertes sollozos apoderándose de su menudo cuerpo. Las puertas se abrieron y Blaine hizo su mejor esfuerzo por componerse. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga y caminó hacia la habitación de Rachel, sabiendo que todavía tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados. Siempre se volvía un desastre al llorar. Se sorprendió al ver la puerta de Rachel abierta de par en par. Blaine asomó su cabeza hacia el interior cautelosamente.

—¿Hola? ¿Rachel? —llamó.

—¿Matthew? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó Rachel desde el dormitorio.

—Sí, soy yo. Kurt me dijo que te han robado —respondió Blaine. Rachel apareció desde su recámara y le dio un rápido abrazo. Blaine disfrutó del abrazo, pretendiendo por un breve momento que estaba en los brazos de alguien más, antes de alejarse. Rachel frunció un poco el ceño por el rostro surcado de lágrimas de Blaine, pero decidió no curiosear.

—Sí, así es. Acabo de notarlo hace un par de minutos. Toda mi joyería ha sido robada —respondió Rachel, antes de que su ceño se frunciera en confusión—. Pero espera, ¿dónde está Kurt? Me sorprende que no haya aparecido contigo —dijo ella. Blaine suspiró un poco.

—No, está abajo, mirando en mi habitación —respondió.

—¿Por qué demonios estaría Kurt buscando en tu habitación? Dijo que sabía dónde estaba mis joyas —comentó Rachel. Blaine rió sombríamente.

—Bueno, la respuesta es bastante obvia, ¿no? Él cree que yo las tengo —dijo en tono grave—. ¿Te importa si busco en tu recámara por algunos minutos?

—¿No crees que deberíamos llamar a la policía o algo así? —replicó ella. Blaine vaciló por un segundo antes de responder.

—Me gustaría mirar primero, si te parece bien —insistió. Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, no tengo ningún problema con eso. De hecho, si soy completamente honesta contigo, me alegra ser libre de ellas —susurró Rachel. Blaine le miró sorprendido.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Rachel —razonó. Rachel sonrió un poco.

—¡Pero lo estoy! Se estaba volviendo tan agotador llevarlas a todos lados. Es mucho más emocionante que me las hayan robado. ¡Ahora tengo que resolver un misterio! Bueno, la policía tiene que hacerlo, ¡pero yo todavía puedo involucrarme! —barbulló Rachel felizmente mientras seguía a Blaine a la recámara.

—Supongo que tan pronto como Finn te pague por las joyas, no habrá ningún daño, ¿eh? —conjeturó Blaine. Rachel puso cara larga.

—Oh, no, Finn. Podría perder su trabajo por esto, ¿no es así? Oh, ahora me siento horrible —dijo Rachel tristemente, poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Yo no me preocuparía por Finn. Puede que lo pongan bajo supervisión, pero no será despedido —respondió Blaine mientras miraba cuidadosamente las cosas de Rachel. No vio señal de entrada. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, y además de las joyas perdidas, nada más estaba fuera de lugar. Entonces Blaine hizo una mueca cuando notó la pluma amarilla situada cuidadosamente en la mesita de noche de Rachel. Esta sin duda era obra del nuevo Warbler. Perfecto.

—Espera, Matthew, hay algo que no entiendo bien —comenzó Rachel.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Blaine.

—Es sólo… ¿por qué demonios Kurt piensa que tú tienes mis gemas? Tú, un simple hombre de café —preguntó Rachel en alto. Blaine detuvo su investigación y suspiró. Supuso que era tiempo de sincerarse.

—Es porque mi nombre no es Matthew. Es Blaine, Blaine Anderson, y fui ladrón de joyas hace muchos años —confesó. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Rachel con una expresión de júbilo en el rostro. Blaine estaba confundido, por decir lo menos.

—Bueno, ¡¿no es eso de lo más genial?! ¡Pensar que soy amiga de un ladrón de joyas! —exclamó Rachel.

—_Ex_ ladrón de joyas —corrigió Blaine.

—Ex ladrón de joyas —repitió Rachel—. Entonces, ¿quién tomó mis joyas? ¿Lo sabes? —preguntó. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

—Todo lo que sé es que estoy siendo inculpado por esos crímenes y el nuevo Warbler me quiere fuera de la ciudad. Eso o en prisión —dijo entre dientes. Rachel miró a Blaine compasivamente.

—Bueno, tal vez encuentres algunas huellas digitales o algo —sugirió amablemente. Blaine volvió a negar.

—No, el ladrón no dejaría ningunas huellas. Yo nunca lo hice —respondió Blaine. Rachel asintió en comprensión. De repente le sonrió con satisfacción.

—Kurt debe haberlo supuesto todo el tiempo —dijo ladinamente.

—Lo adivinó hoy. Estaba muy contento consigo mismo —respondió Blaine de un modo un poco tirante. Rachel rió.

—No lo dudaría. Sé que Kurt parece muy reservado, pero puede ser muy apasionado cuando quiere serlo —declaró Rachel. Blaine volteó la cabeza, dividido entre lágrimas y sonrisas.

—Sí, he averiguado eso sobre él —murmuró. Rachel frunció el ceño ante la melancolía de Blaine, y estaba a punto de preguntarle por ello, cuando Kurt entró a la habitación. La boca de este se abrió en shock al ver a Blaine, antes de que todo su rostro se volviera una máscara de fría indiferencia.

—Rachel, no le digas nada —ordenó Kurt. Rachel se burló y miró a Kurt escépticamente.

—¿O qué Kurt? ¿Qué harás? ¿Castigarme? —dijo ella con sarcasmo. Kurt simplemente le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—No sabes quién es en realidad, Rachel, él es…

—Blaine Anderson, un ex ladrón de joyas y, en mi opinión, uno de los mejores hombres que he tenido el placer de conocer —dijo Rachel.

—Oh, por favor, Rachel, no seas tonta. ¡Él es el que tomó tus joyas! —espetó Kurt, mirando a Blaine con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De verdad? De alguna manera lo encuentro difícil de creer. ¿Dónde están tus pruebas? —preguntó Rachel intencionadamente. Kurt sonrió triunfante.

—¿Quieres evidencia? Puedo darte evidencia. Mientras revisaba entre la ropa de Blaine, noté que cada una de sus cosas tenía una etiqueta francesa en ella. Es algo extraño que un americano tenga ropa estrictamente francesa, ¿no? Y mientras revolvía entre su equipaje, descubrí su verdadera lista de bienes raíces. Justo como pensé, es una lista de todas las personas en el área que tienen joyas que vale la pena robar. Y adivina qué, Rachel, nosotros estamos en ella —respondió Kurt, sacando la lista verde. Blaine se acercó a Kurt y le quitó la lista de las manos, metiéndola en su bolsillo para resguardarla.

—Tomaré eso, gracias —gruñó antes de escuchar un ligero golpe seco. El mismo que había escuchado cuando estaba en su habitación. Blaine se precipitó hacia la fuente del sonido y sonrió cuando vio un pequeño gabinete que guiaba al ducto de ventilación—. He descubierto desde donde entró el ladrón a tu habitación: por y desde este ducto de ventilación. Es un acceso bastante pequeño. Odio admitirlo, pero de verdad es un punto de entrada perfecto. —Blaine suspiró antes de cerrar las puertas del gabinete. Kurt se mofó.

—Deja de salir con ideas locas, Blaine, ambos sabemos cómo entraste y eso fue por la puerta que conecta la habitación de Rachel a la mía —siseó él. Rachel frunció el ceño en confusión.

—¿Por qué Blaine estaría en tu habitación en primer lugar, Kurt? Eso no tiene ningún…—Sus ojos se ensancharon al comprender mientras observaba a los dos hombres enrojecer—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —chilló. Esbozó una sonrisa de un megavatio, que rápidamente cambió a una expresión de enojo—. ¡Kurt! —regañó—. ¿Cómo demonios puedes pensar que Blaine haría esto? Es obvio que le importamos, tú más que yo —agregó ella. Kurt rodó los ojos.

—Nosotros no significamos nada para él, Rachel. Sólo somos obstáculos que están atravesados en el camino a lo que realmente quiere —insistió.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Rachel escépticamente—. Está bien, Kurt, entonces tengo dos preguntas para ti. Una: Es obvio que Blaine no tiene las joyas aquí, así que, ¿dónde están?

Kurt pensó un momento antes de responder. —Debe habérselas dado a su cómplice.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

—¿Podría…? —comenzó a decir.

—¡Shh! —respondieron Kurt y Rachel, interrumpiendo a Blaine simultáneamente, antes de continuar su debate.

—De acuerdo, Kurt, pregunta dos: si ya tiene las joyas, ¿qué está haciendo aquí ahora? —preguntó Rachel.

—Regresando a la escena del crimen —respondió Kurt sencillamente. Blaine resopló, ganándose su atención—. ¿Encuentras algo gracioso, Blaine? —preguntó con frialdad.

—De hecho, sí. Creo que es graciosísimo que tanta gente crea que los ladrones hacen eso. ¿Qué tan tontos creen que somos? —respondió Blaine tranquilamente. Kurt simplemente sonrió con suficiencia.

—Bueno, obviamente algunos ladrones todavía lo hacen, porque tú estás aquí. Por cierto, llamé a la policía desde tu habitación y les dije todo sobre quién eres realmente y todo lo que hiciste esta noche —dijo con desdén. Blaine le miró sorprendido.

—¿Todo? Oh, pobre del tipo que respondió el teléfono. Estoy seguro de que lo asustaste de por vida —comentó Blaine mientras Kurt volvía a enrojecer violentamente. Rachel rió tontamente y levantó los pulgares hacia Blaine.

—Rachel, ¡deja de alentarlo! —espetó Kurt mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a la cama de Rachel—. Ves, es por esto que siempre tengo que cuidarte, ¡para asegurarme de que hombres como él se mantengan alejados de ti! —exclamó.

—Sí, bueno, la próxima vez déjame dirigir mi vida, ¿de acuerdo? Me parece que son los protectores los que consiguen tener toda la diversión. —Rachel hizo un mohín al ver el pequeño moretón en el cuello de Kurt.

—No puedo creer que estés tomando su lado —refunfuñó Kurt, mirando a Blaine con aversión. Blaine tragó saliva con fuerza por la mirada hostil de Kurt, entonces apartó la vista para ocultar su expresión afligida.

—Y yo no puedo creer que tú no lo estés haciendo. Pensé que eras más considerado que esto, Kurt. Es obvio que el corazón de Blaine está rompiéndose justo frente a ti y ni siquiera te importa —reprendió Rachel, claramente decepcionada de su mejor amigo—. Bueno, ¿ahora qué? ¿A dónde vamos desde aquí? —preguntó ella tristemente. En ese momento, un golpe agudo sonó en la puerta en el área de estar. Kurt se levantó de la silla y se sacudió la ropa.

—A prisión —respondió rápidamente y fue hacia entrada. Kurt regresó a la habitación con cuatro policías, para encontrar a Rachel sentada en su cama con un diario en sus manos y ningún Blaine Anderson a la vista.

—Vaya, ¡hola, oficiales! ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Rachel inocentemente.

—Oh, basta ya, Rachel. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Kurt con impaciencia.

—¿Dónde está quién, Kurt? —inquirió ella.

—Blaine Anderson —respondió uno de los oficiales mientras todos rastreaban la habitación, buscando al hombre en cuestión.

—Me temo que no tengo idea de que están hablando, chicos. Estaba a punto de escribir en mi diario cuando ustedes entraron a la carrera —explicó Rachel. Kurt miró el diario más de cerca.

—Rachel, estás escribiendo con delineador de labios rojo —dijo, inexpresivo.

—¿De verdad? Oh, sí, supongo que lo estoy. No podía encontrar una pluma, ¿no es eso ridículo? Bueno, como sea, Kurt, como pueden ver, no hay nadie en mi habitación, así que ya pueden irse —dijo Rachel animadamente. Los hombres terminaron su búsqueda y se marcharon de la habitación de mala gana. Kurt se fue justo tras ellos, lanzándole un vistazo final a la habitación y una mirada furiosa en dirección de Rachel antes de cerrar la puerta. Rachel se bajó de la cama de un salto y fue hacia la ventana abierta del dormitorio, mirando por los tejados.

—De verdad espero que ese haya sido tiempo suficiente, Blaine —susurró en la oscuridad.

* * *

—Rachel, estás escribiendo con delineador de labios rojo.

Blaine rió silenciosamente por la rápida idea de Rachel desde su posición en el tejado del Vertaine. Desde luego, le debía una por ayudarle a salir de esta situación. Por supuesto, Blaine no podría devolver ninguno de los favores que debía si era atrapado ahora. Blaine se movió sigilosamente hasta el otro extremo del tejado y saltó con destreza hacia el edificio adyacente. Se detuvo, respirando profundo para oler el frío y seco aire nocturno. Incluso después de todos esos años, Blaine todavía se sentía en casa en los tejados.

Sus ojos recorrieron sus nuevos alrededores, tratando de determinar su próximo movimiento. Distinguió la escalera de incendio del edificio y se acercó discretamente. Bajó rápidamente hasta mitad de la desvencijada estructura antes de saltar al próximo techo. Blaine se volteó y le dio una última mirada al Vertaine. Desde donde estaba parado, podía ver claramente a Rachel mirando por su ventana. La vio murmurar algo, pero él era horrible leyendo labios. Se volteó para irse, pero el movimiento que captó desde el rabillo de su ojo hizo que se detuviera. Blaine observó con pesar cuando Kurt Hummel emergió del balcón de su habitación. Tenía una bebida en la mano, que le observó beber de un solo trago.

_Demasiado para no necesitar beber esta noche_, pensó Blaine tristemente. Finalmente se dio la vuelta, incapaz de mirar a Kurt sin sentir una enfermiza sensación de traición. Entonces se dirigió hacia el lado del tejado, se movió sigilosamente por la tubería de desagüe y desapareció en medio de la noche. Lo que Blaine no vio fue a Kurt tirando su vaso con furia y colapsando sobre la verja, sus hombros temblando con sollozos, mientras los restos rotos del vaso reflejaban el estado de sus corazones.

* * *

Kurt Hummel se despertó de la peor noche de su vida con la peor resaca que había tenido jamás. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sólo para volver a cerrarlos después de descubrir que la atroz luz del sol solo hacía que su cabeza diera punzadas. Consiguió dirigirse al cuarto de baño con los ojos cerrados, antes de volver a abrirlos finalmente. Gruñó al ver su reflejo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por haber llorado hasta quedarse dormido y su rostro seguía enrojecido por la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido después de que Blaine desapareciera. Frunció el ceño cuando notó el oscuro moretón en su cuello, un feo recuerdo de Blaine que no podía simplemente quitar. Kurt inhaló mientras recordaba el momento en el que se despertó solo, por el sonido de los chillidos de Rachel. Blaine nunca se había preocupado por ninguno de los dos; sólo quería las joyas de Rachel. Kurt sólo fue un premio extra que no podía dejar pasar.

—Dios, eres un idiota —le murmuró Kurt a su reflejo furiosamente.

Las luces del baño sólo intensificaban el dolor de cabeza, y Kurt se frotó las sienes para tratar de detener el dolor. Necesitaba café… o una ducha fría… o una ducha de café frío. Cualquiera que funcionara. Kurt decidió que aún no estaba lo bastante despierto para tratar de ducharse, así que salió del baño arrastrando los pies y fue hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación de Rachel con esperanzas de que Rachel ya hubiera preparado algo de café. Trató de abrir el pomo de la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con que estaba cerrado. Kurt frunció el ceño. Rachel nunca cerraba esta puerta. Kurt golpeó ligeramente, pero no recibió respuesta de Rachel. Golpeó un poco más fuerte.

—¿Quién es? —gritó Rachel. Kurt miró la puerta con incredulidad.

—¡Rachel! ¿Quién más podría ser, demonios? ¡Esta es la puerta que conecta nuestras habitaciones! —gritó Kurt. Hubo una pausa antes de que Rachel respondiera.

—Lo siento, Kurt, pero por el momento no puedo dejarte entrar. Estoy muy molesta con la forma en la que actuaste anoche —dijo ella rápidamente. La respuesta de Kurt fue darle una patada brutal a la puerta y soltar un grito de frustración, lo que no ayudó con su dolor de cabeza en lo más mínimo. Se recostó contra la pared y se deslizó despacio hasta que estuvo sentado en el suelo con la frente apoyada en sus rodillas. No pasó mucho hasta que las lágrimas, que Kurt pensó que se le habían acabado anoche, volvieran. Escuchó la puerta siendo desatrancada, pero no alzó la mirada, ni siquiera cuando la escuchó abrirse. Rachel se arrodilló frente a él, una mirada de preocupación grabada en su rostro.

—¿Kurt? —preguntó tímidamente, agarrando una de sus manos con gentileza. Kurt levantó la cabeza y miró a Rachel con una expresión miserable—. ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? —preguntó ella. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—No realmente, no —susurró él de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Rachel doliera. Ella le dio un breve abrazo y se levantó para irse.

—¿Al menos quieres café? —ofreció. Kurt asintió. Rachel sonrió con tristeza y se fue a conseguir un poco. Regresó rápidamente y le dio una taza llena de café a Kurt. Este la aceptó de inmediato y se la bebió con avidez. Terminó con la taza en unos pocos segundos y recostó la cabeza contra la pared con un suspiro—. Kurt —comenzó Rachel—. ¿No crees que, tal vez, fuiste demasiado duro con Blaine anoche? —sugirió ella. Kurt resopló.

—No, Rachel, realmente no lo hago. Él jugó con nosotros. ¿No lo ves? Me refiero a que ni siquiera supiste su nombre real hasta que no tuvo más opción que decirte. No significamos _nada_ para él —dijo Kurt con amargura.

—No lo sé, Kurt. Blaine parecía extremadamente disgustado anoche y no creo que estuviera actuando. Y créeme, sé cuando alguien está actuado —finalizó Rachel

—Nos tomó por tontos —respondió Kurt afligidamente.

—Kurt, eran _mis_ joyas. No me importa que fueran robadas. Estoy segura de que Blaine no lo hizo, pero de todos modos, ¿por qué debería importarte si las robó? —preguntó Rachel.

—Porque no sólo se llevó tus joyas, Rachel —susurró Kurt de manera entrecortada. Rachel le envolvió inmediatamente en otro abrazo y le sostuvo con fuerza.

—Oh, Kurt, lo siento tanto. Debería haber notado lo molesto que estabas anoche y estado ahí para ti —dijo ella, reprendiéndose a sí misma.

—Estábien —murmuró Kurt en la camisa de Rachel.

—No, no lo está —dijo ella en un suspiro, aun sosteniendo a Kurt mientras este manchaba su blusa con lágrimas. Rachel miró hacia la ventana, con esperanzas de que, dondequiera que estaba Blaine, limpiaría su nombre y volvería eventualmente al hombre cuyo corazón se había robado.

* * *

El comisario de policía, Louis Dujardin, odiaba el ruido. Lo aborrecía completamente. De hecho, su parte favorita de ser comisario no era el pago o estar a cargo. No, la mejor parte de ser comisario era su tranquila oficina, con una agradable y muy útil puerta. Sin embargo, ni siquiera su oficina podía suprimir el caos que estaba sucediendo actualmente en la estación. Y todo este alboroto en torno a una persona: Blaine Anderson. Había desaparecido después de efectuar el robo Berry y no había sido visto por dos días. Bien, no había sido visto oficialmente. Todo el día los teléfonos habían estado sonando con personas que llamaban para decir que habían visto al ladrón, y cada persona llamaba desde un área diferente de la Riviera. Estaba de más decir que el comisario estaba frustrado. Trató de bloquear el sonido de los teléfonos y volver a escribir la declaración que iba a liberar a la prensa. Después de casi cinco minutos, finalmente renunció a tratar de terminar algún trabajo y salió gruñonamente de su oficina.

—¿Puedo tener la atención de todos, por favor? —gritó, su voz elevándose por todo el ruido. Todos los oficiales se detuvieron y miraron a su jefe—. Bien, sé que estos últimos han sido unos días muy ajetreados, y sólo quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por centrarse tanto en este caso, además de los otros casos en los que están trabajando. Es por eso que haré prioridad número uno atrapar a Blaine Anderson. Necesito a la mitad de ustedes atendiendo los teléfonos y grabando posibles pistas. Necesito a la otra mitad en las calles y preguntándole a los civiles si lo han visto. Si no lo atrapamos en las próximas 72 horas, puede que nos demos por vencidos. Dudo mucho que esté planeando quedarse por mucho más —finalizó el comisario.

Entonces los oficiales regresaron a su trabajo, la mayoría dejando la estación con esperanzas de atrapar ellos mismos al criminal. El comisario suspiró y volvió a su oficina. Dondequiera que estuviera este tipo, esperaba que sus oficiales le atraparan, y rápido. Si había algo que el comisario odiara, eso era un caso no resuelto, y estaba decidido a cerrar el caso del Warbler y poner al perpetrador tras las rejas.

* * *

El negocio estaba mal.

Will Schuester culpaba a la constante presencia de la policía y al hecho de que muy pocos clientes venían a cenar además de los habituales. Will sabía la causa del problema; y esa "causa" acontecía llevar tres días perdida. Will maldijo cuando otro oficial de policía entró a su restaurante. ¿Cuántas veces tenían que aparecer hasta que se dieran cuenta de que no estaba escondiendo a Blaine en la despensa? Will dejó su oficina a regañadientes para recibir al hombre.

—Hola, señor, ¿qué puedo hacer hoy por usted? —preguntó Will, estrechando la mano del oficial.

—Hola, Sr. Schuester, estoy seguro de que sabe por qué estoy aquí. ¿Ha aparecido Blaine Anderson últimamente? —preguntó el hombre. Will frunció el ceño.

—No desde que ustedes vinieron hace diez minutos —respondió bruscamente.

—Mire, Sr. Schuester, sabemos que le ayudó a escaparse hace un par de días. Eso nos es suficiente para seguirnos apareciendo por un rato. Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a revisar su cocina y tal vez interrogar a algunos de sus empleados —dijo el oficial ásperamente. Empujó a Will al pasar y buscó en todos los rincones de la cocina. Sin ver señal de Blaine, el hombre bufó con furia y regresó adonde Will.

—¿Encontró algo? —Will sonrió satisfecho. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No ahora, pero ni crea que no regresaré —declaró el oficial, antes de salir del restaurante.

—Oh, no me atrevería —murmuró Will por lo bajo. Fue hacia su oficina para tratar de calcular cuánto podía durar su negocio con Blaine Anderson prófugo.

* * *

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —gritó Santana cuando sonó el timbre por tercera vez esa mañana. Caminó hacia la puerta principal y la abrió de golpe, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes oficiales que estaban parados afuera—. ¿Qué? —espetó, causando que ambos hombres retrocedieran.

—Erm, ¿es usted la Srta. Lopez? —preguntó uno de ellos con timidez. Santana arqueó una ceja y no dijo nada en respuesta.

—De acuerdo, bueno, si lo es, nosotros estamos aquí para ver si podemos entrar y preguntarle sobre…—continuó el mismo hombre antes de que Santana alzara una mano para silenciarle.

—Déjame suponer, están aquí para preguntarme sobre Blaine, ¿cierto? Bueno, permítanme responder todas sus preguntas con esta declaración: no sé dónde está Blaine, no lo he sabido por cuatro días. No, no me ha llamado, y no, no se aparecido para nada. Ahora me doy cuenta de que todo esto no sirve de nada, considerando que ustedes simplemente se volverán a aparecerse dentro de dos horas, pero qué puedo decir, soy una persona generosa. Ahora, sé que no tienen una orden de registro o alguna prueba de que él esté aquí, así que si podrían salir de este porche antes de que agote toda mi hospitalidad y decida sacarlos yo misma, lo apreciaría mucho —dijo Santana jovialmente, la falsa sonrisa en su rostro claramente indicando que hablaba en serio. Los hombres palidecieron y se movieron incómodamente ante la advertencia.

—De acuerdo, señora, nos iremos. Sólo asegúrese de llamar a la policía si él aparece —ordenó el otro oficial.

—No se preocupe, serán los primeros en saber —les aseguró Santana, antes de cerrarles la puerta en la cara. Fue hacia la ventana y les vio regresar a su auto y alejarse, con cautela. Soltó un respiro de alivio, alegre de poder asustar a esos oficiales en particular. Dudaba volver a tener la misma suerte la próxima vez. Caminó hacia la cocina y comenzó a desempacar los comestibles que acababa de dejar antes de haber sido interrumpida bruscamente. Cuando estaba sacando el contenido de las bolsas, notó un trozo de papel pegado a la segunda bolsa. Quitó la nota delicadamente y la leyó.

**Blaine, mantente alejado de la residencia Jones esta noche.  
Es mi noche para actuar, no la tuya.**

A Santana se le cayó la nota, ella sorprendida. ¿Quién la había pegado? No había estado allí cuando dejó la cocina para abrir la puerta. Quienquiera que la dejó debió haberse metido a la casa en esa corta cantidad de tiempo. La pregunta era: ¿quién?

En ese momento, Santana escuchó un ruido proveniente del living. Buscó desesperadamente algo que le fuera útil para defenderse. Cogió la pequeña sartén que había estado en el fregadero. Santana atravesó la cocina de puntillas y asomó la cabeza en el living cautelosamente.

—¿Hola? —llamó. No recibió respuesta—. Bueno, Santana, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que el peligroso intruso loco saltara de repente y se presentara? —murmuró para sí. Entró en el living y notó que la puerta que daba a la habitación de Blaine en el segundo piso estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Santana frunció el ceño. Definitivamente recordaba haber cerrado esa puerta antes de irse esta mañana. Subió las escaleras despacio y agarró el pomo. Exhaló lentamente y abrió la puerta de golpe, alzando la sartén con toda intención de usarla.

—¡No, Santana! ¡Soy yo! —entró en pánico una voz familiar. Santana jadeó sorprendida y dejó caer la sartén al instante.

—¡Blaine! —exclamó ella, antes de envolverle en un fuerte abrazo. Se apartó eventualmente, pero no antes de darle un brusco azote en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué fue eso? —se quejó él.

—Eso fue por no dejarme saber que has estado bien estos últimos cuatros días. ¡He estado muy preocupada por ti, Blaine! ¡Ha sido aterrador leer los periódicos y preguntarme si tu muerte va a ser la historia principal! —gritó Santana. Blaine sonrió por su preocupación y volvió a abrazarla.

—También es bueno verte, Tana —dijo Blaine. Santana soltó una risita antes de recordar por qué había entrado a la habitación en primer lugar.

—Espera, ¿entonces eras tú el que estaba haciendo esos ruidos que escuché antes? —preguntó ella en alto. El alegre rostro de Blaine cambió a uno más serio.

—Así que tú también oíste ese ruido, ¿eh? Me alegra no haber sido sólo yo —dijo él.

—Blaine, ¿crees que alguien estaba en la casa? —preguntó Santana. Blaine asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

—Quienquiera que haya sido debe haber escapado por la ventana de mi habitación. ¿Algo ha sido robado? —inquirió.

—No, no que yo haya notado —respondió Santana. Ambos inspeccionaron el resto de la casa y encontraron todo bajo control. Blaine bufó con frustración.

—¿Dejaron algo? —preguntó. Santana pensó por un momento antes de chasquear los dedos.

—De hecho, sí. Encontré esta nota pegada a una de las bolsas de las compras. Vamos, está en el suelo de la cocina —dijo ella con urgencia. Los dos se dirigieron rápidamente a la cocina. Santana recogió la nota y se la pasó a Blaine, que la leyó meticulosamente.

—Esto es muy interesante —murmuró Blaine, antes de guardarse la nota en un bolsillo.

—¿Bien? ¿Vas a decirme sobre qué es? —preguntó Santana.

—Me temo que no puedo, Santana, pero, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Llama a Finn y arregla un encuentro entre nosotros, ¿quizás podemos encontrarnos en el Swift? Eso sería probablemente lo mejor —comentó Blaine.

—Blaine, no voy hacer nada hasta que me dejes saber que sucedió en el Vertaine —indicó Santana. Blaine suspiró e inclinó la cabeza.

—Eso en realidad no es algo sobre lo que quiera hablar, Santana —dijo él.

—Puede que sea algo sobre lo que no quieres hablar, pero es algo sobre lo que debes hablar. Así que escupe —ordenó Santana.

Y Blaine lo hizo. Le contó todo lo que había sucedido en el hotel, desde el momento en el que conoció a Rachel y Kurt, hasta donde Kurt averiguó quién era en realidad, para terminar finalmente con el robo de las joyas de Rachel y las acusaciones de Kurt. Pudo haber sido poco preciso con los eventos que precedieron al robo, pero Santana no era tonta.

—Ven aquí —exigió ella, extendiendo los brazos. Blaine no dudó en aceptar su abrazo.

—No entiendo, Santana, ¿cómo pudo no creerme? —gimoteó, sus ojos comenzando a lagrimear.

—Desearía poder decírtelo, Blaine, de verdad —susurró ella. Le sostuvo por un largo rato, permitiéndole dejar salir su pesar. Eventualmente se separaron y Blaine se echó a reír un poco mientras se enjugaba los ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que esto es precisamente lo que estabas esperando cuando te despertaste esta mañana —bromeó. Santana rió ligeramente y le dio un empujón en juego.

—No, no precisamente. Pero nunca he sido fan de la rutina, y tú tampoco —bromeó ella afectuosamente. Blaine rió un poco, algo más feliz después de hablar con su mejor amiga.

—Entonceess, ¿puedes hacer esa llamada telefónica por mí o qué? —preguntó él.

—Claro, jefe, ¿Cuándo quieres reunirte con el prodigio despistado? —inquirió Santana.

—En un par de horas si es posible, y no lo olvides: dile que me encuentre en el Swift —ordenó Blaine. Santana asintió en comprensión.

—Entendido. Mejor te vas ahora, Blaine, diría que tienes media hora antes de que la próxima ronda de policías se aparezcan —advirtió ella. Blaine asintió y le dio un beso amistoso en la mejilla y se apresuró hacia la puerta trasera.

—Gracias, Santana, ¡te debo una! —gritó antes de salir de su casa.

—Dices mucho eso, ¿lo sabes? —respondió ella audiblemente. Luego se dirigió hacia el teléfono para hacer una llamada importante. Poco sabía de lo importante que era en realidad.

* * *

Finn estaba parado incómodamente al final de uno de los muchos, _muchos_ muelles de la Riviera, esperando a que Blaine apareciera. Cambió su peso de un pie a otro mientras miraba a cada transeúnte para ver si reconocía un rostro familiar. Sin tanta suerte. Finn suspiró y revisó su reloj. Blaine estaba diez minutos tarde. Esto preocupaba a Finn. Blaine no era nada más que puntual. Se volteó, para verle parado en la cubierta de un barco de vela. Los ojos de Finn se ensancharon con sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios no había visto un barco de vela deteniéndose en el muelle? Miró fijamente al pequeño barco de color blanco perla con la palabra Swift pintada en un rojo brillante.

—Así que esto era a lo que te referías con encontrarnos en el Swift. Estuve realmente confundido hasta que Santana me dijo que simplemente esperara en este muelle —dijo Finn.

—Sí, disculpa que no fuera preciso. No podía permitirme decir exactamente dónde iba a estar —explicó Blaine.

—Lo entiendo, hombre. Me alegra que estés bien. Nunca creí en realidad que tú hicieras ese robo —indicó Finn mientras se subía al bote y le daba una amistosa palmada a Blaine en la espalda.

—Gracias Finn, de verdad lo aprecio. Entonces, umm…—Blaine hizo una pausa y respiró profundo—. ¿Cómo le está yendo a Rachel? —inquirió, sin hacer la pregunta que realmente quería. Para sorpresa de Blaine, Finn comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

—Rachel está bien, Blaine. Está amando toda la publicidad que este robo le ha dado. Además, consigue aún más atención desde que está diciendo que no cree que tú lo hicieras. Ella realmente es algo más —finalizó Finn con una sonrisa. Blaine rió, fácilmente capaz de imaginar a Rachel dándoles declaraciones felizmente a innumerables reporteros—. Aunque Kurt está mejor —dijo Finn de repente, causando que Blaine le mirara sorprendido.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —farfulló Blaine.

—Vamos, Blaine, no soy idiota. Sé que estás muriéndote por preguntar por él —comentó Finn. Blaine suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Finn frunció el ceño, preocupado por el comportamiento melancólico de Blaine—. Escucha, hombre, yo te creo, de verdad lo hago. Pero no puedo imaginar despertarme contigo desaparecido y descubrir que Rachel ha sido robada, como lo hizo Kurt. Realmente lo lastimaste, hombre. Y sé que dirás que él también te lastimó, y no estoy diciendo que no lo hizo. Todo lo que digo es que ambos podrían tragarse su orgullo y disculparse, incluso si no es culpa de nadie —finalizó Finn. Blaine frunció los labios y habló, eventualmente.

—¿Le diste a Kurt el mismo discurso? —preguntó. Finn asintió y Blaine hizo la segunda parte de su pregunta.

—Y… ¿cómo reaccionó?

Finn se echó a reír sombríamente.

—Me dijo "amablemente" que saliera de su habitación y no volviera a sacarte a relucir nunca —dijo Finn. Blaine hizo una mueca de dolor por las palabras de Finn. Hubo un par de segundos de silencio antes de que Blaine hablara de nuevo.

—Bueno, supongo que tendrás curiosidad de por qué te llamé —comenzó.

—Eso podría decirse —concordó Finn.

—Necesito tu ayuda. Por las últimas tres noches he estado vigilando esta villa que estaba en la lista que me diste —empezó Blaine.

—¿Sí? ¿Y descubriste algo? —preguntó Finn urgentemente.

—Sí, lo hice. Alguien más también lo ha estado haciendo. Nunca he visto a esta persona de cerca, sólo a la distancia, pero sólo sé que es el nuevo Warbler —insistió Blaine.

—¿Te ha visto durante estas excursiones nocturnas? —preguntó Finn.

—No estaba seguro, hasta que Santana me dio esta nota esta mañana —indicó Blaine, pasándole la nota a Finn. Finn soltó un silbido bajo al leer la amenaza.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga al respecto? —preguntó Finn.

—Quiero que contactes a la policía y le tiendan una trampa a quien quiera que esté amenazándome. Naturalmente, yo no puedo hablarles —dijo Blaine entre dientes.

—Pero, Blaine, esta nota obviamente es una trampa en sí. Estoy seguro de que quien quiera que la dejara quiere matarte —advirtió Finn. Blaine apretó los labios en una ceñida línea.

—Bueno, Finn, me temo que no tengo ninguna otra opción —murmuró sombríamente. Finn suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—De acuerdo, Blaine, trataré de hacerlo, pero, ¿y si la policía se niega a cooperar?

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Lo peor que puede pasar es que me atrapen. No creo que tengas problemas convenciéndolos —aseguró Blaine. Finn salió del barco y estrechó la mano de Blaine.

—Sé cuidadoso, hombre. Cuento con que salgas bien de esto —declaró Finn.

—No te preocupes, Finn, tengo toda la intención de hacer que la policía atrape al tipo correcto esta vez —prometió Blaine. Luego Finn se fue, dejando a Blaine solo para averiguar cómo iba a atrapar a su doble en sólo un par de horas.

* * *

La noche llegó mucho más rápido de lo que Blaine había previsto, y antes de que lo supiera, estaba posicionado a las afueras de la propiedad de los Jones, anticipando la llegada del Warbler. Lamentablemente para Blaine, esto significaba un _montón_ de espera. Miró a su derecha desde su posición hacia el bajo muro de la propiedad y bajó la mirada hacia el lado del acantilado sobre el que estaba localizada. Blaine tragó saliva por la distancia del océano debajo. No era que le tuviera miedo a las alturas, porque no era cierto. No, era más de un miedo a caer a su muerte. Blaine desvió la mirada y volvió a centrar su atención en la casa.

El silencio llenaba las orejas de Blaine y esperó oír algún ruido que indicara que el Warbler estaba aquí. Por el más largo de los ratos, Blaine no vio movimiento o cualquier otra cosa que indicara que alguien iba a mostrarse. Justo cuando estaba por suspender todo, escuchó algo de revuelo desde el lado izquierdo de los jardines. Blaine saltó el muro con habilidad y se acercó sigilosamente hacia la fuente del sonido. Cuando llegó allí, estuvo decepcionado al no dar con nada que sugiriera que una persona acababa de estar allí. Se dio la vuelta para volver a vigilar la casa.

De repente, Blaine sintió un fuerte par de brazos alrededor de su cuello, tratando de interrumpir su suministro de aire lentamente. Blaine forcejeó contra su atacante, retorciéndose y pateando mientras trataba de escapar. Pero no sirvió de nada. El agresor le subyugaba fácilmente y Blaine sintió sus ojos comenzar a decaer mientras jadeaba por aire. Otra figura apareció junto a su asaltante, alzando una roca para acabar con Blaine. Este cerró los ojos y esperó por lo inevitable. Sin embargo, en lugar de sentir un pasmoso dolor en su cráneo, Blaine escuchó a su atacante gritar y le sintió perder el agarre alrededor de su cuello. Blaine consiguió alejarse y observó mientras su atacante, agarrándose la cabeza, daba un traspié hacia atrás y tropezaba sobre el muro de soporte bajo, cayendo al acantilado y en el agua poco profunda debajo.

En ese momento, el pandemónium estalló y docenas de docenas de oficiales de policía emergieron de todas partes de los terrenos y bajaron las escaleras corriendo para identificar el cuerpo. Blaine se quedó en el césped, tomando enormes bocanadas de aire para así no desmayarse. Notó que el otro atacante, el que había salvado su vida involuntariamente, no estaba a la vista, habiendo escapado justo antes de que la policía llegara.

Cuando finalmente se sintió lo bastante fuerte, Blaine se levantó y bajó las escaleras, empujando entre la creciente multitud, para ver el rostro de su aspirante a asesino. Blaine jadeó al mirar al agua y ver el rostro sin vida de Jesse St. James.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	9. Capítulo 8

Traducción autorizada por **vintagevagabond**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson, un antiguo ladrón conocido como el Warbler, se encuentra bajo sospecha cuando un nuevo criminal llega a la ciudad y le tiende una trampa para incriminarle. ¿Podrá Blaine limpiar su nombre con la ayuda del miembro de alta sociedad y posible víctima Kurt Hummel?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de vintagevagabond, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo ocho**

* * *

Por primera vez en muchos días, Santana estaba segura de que iba a tener una buena noche de sueño. Al principio no lo había pensado así. Cuando Blaine había regresado a casa alrededor de las dos de la mañana medio en shock y blanco como papel lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza fue que iba a tener que quedarse parada toda la noche asegurándose de que Blaine estuviera bien. Parecía estar en pánico y listo para hiperventilar o desmayarse en cualquier momento. Pero una vez que volvió a contar los sucesos acontecidos, se relajó visiblemente frente a ella, obviamente aliviado de lograr salir vivo. Él no era el único. Después de revisar las marcas en el cuello de Blaine y darle algunas medicinas para el dolor, Santana le ordenó que fuera directo a la cama, lo que él obedeció con mucho gusto. Eso había sido hacia un par de horas, y Santana estaba finalmente, finalmente, siendo capaz de relajarse. Ahora que el nombre de Blaine había sido limpiado y el caso del Warbler cerrado, Santana podía esperar con ilusión un día sin tener que hablar con la policía. Era un alivio, por decir menos.

Santana fue escaleras arriba para ir a la cama alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, con toda la intención de dormir hasta tarde por una vez, cuando escuchó los suaves chillidos provenientes de la habitación de Blaine. Entró silenciosamente y vio a Blaine gimoteando y agitándose en su sueño, todo su cuerpo empapado en sudor. Santana maldijo y se apresuró a ir a su lado, mientras él continuaba retorciéndose y gimoteando.

—Blaine, Blaine, despierta —susurró Santana mientras agitaba a Blaine suavemente.

—N-no, por favor, no puedo respirar. —Blaine entró en pánico y su respiración se volvió más frenética, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Santana le agitó con más fuerza.

—Blaine, sólo es un sueño. Despierta. ¡Despierta! —suplicó Santana.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de golpe y se sentó con un jadeo. Respiró profundo para tratar de calmarse mientras Santana le frotaba la espalda suavemente.

—Shh, Blaine… fue sólo un sueño —murmuró Santana tranquilizadoramente.

—Pesadilla —corrigió Blaine con un estremecimiento. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la cabecera de la cama con un fuerte golpe seco. Santana frunció los labios con preocupación antes de ponerse de pie.

—Voy a buscarte una toalla —dijo mientras dejaba la habitación. Blaine cerró los ojos, tratando de no recordar la pesadilla, pero fallando miserablemente.

* * *

_Estaba en un tejado, como era normal cuando hacía vigilancia. Había escalado hábilmente hacia unos minutos y estaba admirando la impresionante vista durante la silenciosa noche. Sebastian, que usualmente acompañaba a Blaine en las misiones, se le unió rápidamente. El par se dirigió al extremo del edificio, mirando hacia abajo detenidamente para esperar por sus instrucciones. Sebastian se acercó a Blaine y puso un brazo a su alrededor casualmente._

—¡Seb! ¡No ahora! —susurró Blaine con severidad. Sebastian se echó a reír ahogadamente y tiró más cerca de Blaine, su mano jugando con la cinturilla de los pantalones oscuros de este.

—Relájate, Blaine, sólo estamos esperando aquí de todos modos. No podemos hacer nada hasta que Jesse venga con órdenes. Podemos aprovechar este momento a solas. —Sebastian sonrió de oreja a oreja. Blaine se sonrojó y apartó la mirada tímidamente, aun nuevo en todo el concepto de novio. Un brusco carraspeo desde abajo hizo que Blaine saltara con sorpresa. Miró hacia abajo y vio el siempre impaciente rostro de Jesse frunciéndoles el ceño.

—Oigan, ustedes dos, basta ya. Tenemos trabajo que hacer —siseó Jesse. Blaine asintió obedientemente mientras que Sebastian sólo se mofó.

—Si estás tan empeñado en terminar este trabajo, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y lo haces tú mismo? —desafió Sebastian. Jesse rodó los ojos.

—Porque soy completamente inútil en los tejados. Vértigo, ¿recuerdas? —gritó Jesse en respuesta. Sebastian sonrió con satisfacción y se volteó hacia Blaine, pero Blaine no estaba allí, se había alejado sin ser notado y abierto la ventana del edificio adyacente silenciosamente, ignorando sus instrucciones por completo.

Blaine entró a hurtadillas y observó los alrededores. Distinguió inmediatamente una pintura floja que debía estar cubriendo una caja fuerte de pared. Se dirigió hacia la pintura silenciosamente y la quitó, revelando la brillante superficie de una la bóveda. Blaine presionó una oreja contra la fría puerta y giró la cerradura cuidadosamente, escuchándola caer y hacer un clic. Se abrió en cuestión de segundos y Blaine metió el contenido en su fiel bolso de cuero. Cerró la caja fuerte, pero no sin dejar una pluma amarilla, y volvió a poner la pintura en su lugar silenciosamente. Blaine volvió a la ventana con sigilo y salió del piso. Estaba parado precariamente en la orilla del balcón y se animó a saltar cuando una gran mano le empujó, causando que perdiera su balance y cayera en picado en la calle debajo.

Blaine trató de gritar, pero no podía emitir sonido alguno. Su garganta se sentía oprimida y encontró más y más difícil el respirar. Blaine golpeó el suelo con un escalofriante crujido. Sintió débilmente su nuca y descubrió que sus rizos estaban pegajosos y enmarañados con sangre. Blaine escuchó unas débiles pisadas y trató de gritar por ayuda una vez más, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Respiró irregularmente mientras una figura se le acercaba despacio. La solitaria figura dio un paso hacia la luz y Blaine observó impotentemente mientras Jesse se cernía sobre él.

—Pobre Blainey, me temo que has tenido un par de errores de cálculo. Si yo fuera tú los averiguaría antes de volver a ser enjaulado de nuevo —aconsejó Jesse antes de alejarse caminando. Blaine yacía inmóvil, incapaz de salvarse a sí mismo mientras todo su mundo se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

* * *

—¡Blaine! —sonó la voz de Santana, regresando de golpe a Blaine a la realidad. Aceptó con gratitud el vaso de agua que ella le había traído.

—Aquí hay una toalla para ti. Aunque vas a tener que secarte el sudor tú mismo. Puede que seas como mi hermano, pero tenemos que poner los límites en algún lado —indicó Santana antes de salir. Blaine rió débilmente y agarró la toalla, secándose despacio su cara y cuello brillantes con sudor. Cuando finalizó, vio a Santana volviendo a entrar a su habitación con una almohada y una delgada sábana.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Blaine, claramente perplejo.

—Voy a familiarizarme con ese gran sillón tuyo —respondió Santana, caminando hacia dicho sillón.

—No, Santana, no tienes que hacerlo. Estaré bien —le aseguró Blaine.

—No puedes decirme qué hacer, Blaine. No eres mi jefe —respondió Santana. Blaine le miró escépticamente.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, Santana, soy…

—Ni siquiera pienses en finalizar esa oración, ¿de acuerdo? Dormiré en ese sillón y eso es definitivo —indicó Santana llanamente. Blaine suspiró en derrota y le observó preparar su cama improvisada.

—Necesito ir a la estación de policía mañana —dijo Blaine en voz baja, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y volver a dormir.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Santana.

—Simplemente necesito hacerles saber que el Warbler todavía anda suelto —dijo Blaine en un bostezo. Sin embargo, Santana se animó ante la información.

—¿A qué te refieres con "el Warbler todavía anda suelto"? —inquirió ella. No recibió respuesta, sólo escuchando los suaves ronquidos de Blaine en cambio.

_Demasiado para conseguir una noche completa de sueño_, pensó Santana con abatimiento mientras se sentaba, ahora totalmente despierta, preguntándose qué sabía Blaine exactamente.

* * *

El incidente en la residencia Jones era tema candente la mañana siguiente. Periódicos se iban volando de los anaqueles, detallando el evento desde el comienzo de la vigilancia hasta la muerte del culpable, y todos estaban sorprendidos al leer que el hombre muerto no era quien ellos pensaban que sería.

Kurt y Rachel estaban explorando algunas de las calles más frecuentadas de la Riviera cuando el encabezado de un periódico local captó la atención de Kurt.

—Espera un segundo, Rach —dijo Kurt mientras maniobraba entre la multitud y compraba un número en un quiosco de periódicos inusualmente concurrido. Regresó hasta Rachel con la nariz en el periódico. Kurt jadeó, sus ojos ensanchándose mientras continuaba leyendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kurt? Sabes que no puedo leer francés. —Rachel hizo un mohín, parándose de puntillas para tratar de leer sobre el hombro de Kurt. O al menos ver las imágenes.

—El Warbler está muerto —le informó Kurt, ligeramente estupefacto.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Rachel, tratando de leer desesperadamente un periódico que no podía entender—. ¿Blaine está muerto?

Kurt negó con la cabeza al hablar.

—No, un hombre llamado Jesse St. James. —Kurt apartó la mirada del periódico y se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Rachel le miró con curiosidad.

—Kurt, ¿qué sucede? No fue Blaine. ¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó ella.

—Rachel, no le creí. No le creí y ahora ya no está. Y nunca volveré a verlo de nuevo porque me odia —susurró Kurt miserablemente.

—Escúchame, Kurt, si crees que voy a dejar que te des por vencido con él, entonces no hay manera de que puedas alegar de nuevo que eres mi mejor amigo, porque entonces no me conoces de verdad —dijo Rachel con ferocidad.

—Rachel, no tenemos idea de dónde está o de dónde podría estar. Por lo que sabemos, podría estar fuera del país. No me sorprendería, considerando el montón de oficiales que estaban tras él —señaló Kurt. Rachel frunció el ceño y pensó un momento antes de chasquear los dedos.

—Creo que sé a quién llamar. —Rachel sonrió de oreja a oreja, tomando su teléfono y comenzando a marcar un número. Se alejó para así poder escuchar sobre el ruido en las calles, dejando a Kurt solo para averiguar cómo se iba a disculpar con el hombre con el que no había querido hablar jamás hacia algunos minutos.

* * *

El comisario Dujardin gruñó cuando escuchó otro golpe en su puerta. Esta era la duodécima vez hoy. Pensó que al resolver este caso finalmente tendría algo de paz y silencio, pero no pudo haber estado más equivocado. Los reporteros habían estado irrumpiendo descaradamente todo el día, haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas. Preguntas que, señaló el comisario repetidamente, ya habían sido respondidas en la declaración que habían liberado en la mañana. Lo último que quería era hablar con otro periodista, pero le dijo de mala gana a quienquiera que estuviera afuera que entrara.

El pomo de la puerta giró rápidamente y apareció un hombre muy alto. Caminó hacia adelante y estrechó la mano del comisario torpemente, su palma un poco sudorosa. No había manera de que este hombre fuera de la prensa. Dujardin se relajó y se fue a sentar tras su escritorio.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, _Monsieur_? —preguntó. El hombre se percató de que no se había presentado y se apresuró a hacerlo rápidamente.

—Hola, señor, soy Finn Hudson, de la Compañía de Seguros Montral. Esperaba poder hacerle un par de preguntas sobre el incidente de anoche —comenzó Finn. El comisario miró a Finn, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Era Sr. Hudson? ¿Usted es el mismo Sr. Hudson que llamó ayer con nuestro consejo? —preguntó Dujardin. Finn asintió—. ¿Qué interés tiene en este caso? Si no le importa que pregunte —inquirió el comisario.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, señor, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Mi área de trabajo implica en su mayor parte el seguro de joyas. Y recientemente le robaron sus joyas a un cliente en particular. Así que… estoy aquí para preguntar si han podido recuperar alguna de las joyas tomadas por el ladrón —indicó Finn. El comisario arqueó una ceja por el atrevimiento del hombre. Los agentes de seguro pocas veces estaban tan envueltos en un caso.

—Bueno, lamentablemente no ha aparecido ninguna de las joyas faltantes —dijo Dujardin cautelosamente, sin querer instar a Finn a que hiciera más preguntas. Infortunadamente para él, Finn no captó esto.

—Sr. Dujardin, tendré que pagarle miles de dólares a la Srta. Berry por sus joyas robadas, algo que yo, sin mencionar la compañía, no quiero hacer particularmente. Pero, si las joyas pudieran ser recuperadas, ya no tendría que preocuparme —explicó Finn, la desesperación incrementándose en su voz—. Todo lo que necesito es un estimado de cuánto tiempo tomará recuperar la joyería.

—Siglos —manifestó una voz desde la puerta. Ambos hombres miraron hacia la entrada, para encontrar a Blaine apoyado casualmente contra el marco de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos escaneando meticulosamente el interior de la oficina del comisario—. Es tan agradable poder venir aquí sin preocuparse de que te arresten —dijo Blaine a nadie en particular—. Y puedo decir, comisario, que esta oficina simplemente es encantadora. Ya veo por qué nunca quiera salir de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Blaine? —preguntó Finn. Blaine apartó la mirada de las numerosas placas sobre la pared otorgadas al comisario y miró a Finn en cambio.

—Oh, sólo estaba aquí para felicitar al comisario Dujardin por la captura, bueno, más o menos, del Warbler anoche. Fue un asombroso despliegue del trabajo policial —indicó Blaine, extendiendo la mano hacia el comisario. Dujardin estrechó la mano de Blaine rígidamente—. Todo esto ha sido finiquitado agradablemente, ¿no? —reflexionó Blaine mientras deambulaba por la oficina, mirando las diferentes fruslerías—. Han atrapado al Warbler, una bonita historia ha sido impresa en los periódicos y todos los turistas adinerados en la Riviera pueden dormir al fin en paz. ¡Qué final tan feliz! —Blaine sonrió, juntando sus manos en un aplauso. Entonces su boca se frunció antes de que volviera a hablar—. Pero, saben, de verdad me sorprende que resultara ser Jesse. Claro que no me tenía mucho cariño, pero no puedo creer que él haría esto. Pobre tipo. Había estado tratando de enderezar su vida antes, saben, todas las oportunidades de negocio en la Resistencia se agriaron. Por supuesto, era difícil para él hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo de campo con su vértigo. Increíble, ¿verdad? Un hombre con vértigo capaz de escalar paredes y tejados sin ningún problema… totalmente excepcional —dijo Blaine despreocupadamente.

Les echó un vistazo a los otros hombres en la oficina, que tenían expresiones de confusión similares. No para sorpresa de Blaine, fue Finn el que lo comprendió primero.

—Espera, si Jesse tenía vértigo, no hay manera de que él pudiera haber sido el Warbler. Pero Blaine, si sabías eso, ¿por qué no les dijiste a todos anoche? —preguntó Finn.

—Lo olvidé hasta después que llegué a casa —respondió Blaine, eligiendo no mencionar que lo había recordado por un sueño.

—Bueno, Sr. Anderson —comenzó el comisario—, el reporte que liberé a la prensa limpia su nombre. ¿Eso no es suficiente para caminar por Francia como un hombre libre?

Blaine frunció los labios.

—No puedo decir que no es agradable, pero no es la verdad. Me temo que la verdad es como un hobby para mí. Ahora, si me disculpan, creo que iré a dar mis respetos en el funeral de Jesse. O por lo menos a vislumbrar al Warbler real, que estoy seguro estará silbando una feliz melodía.

—¡Espera! —gritó Finn.

Blaine se detuvo a medio camino hacia la puerta, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—¿Sabes quién es el Warbler? —preguntó Finn con entusiasmo.

Blaine se dio la vuelta y miró a Finn con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Eso podría decirse —insinuó Blaine. Finn sonrió y soltó un grito de alegría, alzando su puño en el aire.

—¡Eso es _estupendo_, amigo! ¿Quién es? ¡Dime! —pidió Finn.

—Lo siento, Finn, pero preferiría atrapar al Warbler yo mismo. Estoy seguro de que va a dar un golpe en la fiesta anual en la residencia de los Motta en un par de días. Esa es mi oportunidad —explicó Blaine con un guiño y trató de salir de nuevo. Fue detenido por una mano agarrándole la manga fuertemente. Blaine miró al comisario, cuya sombra se cernía sobre él.

—Sr. Anderson, espero que comprenda que al contarme esta información no lo pensaré dos veces al derribarle si lo veo en los tejados de la propiedad de los Motta —advirtió. Blaine echó los hombros hacia atrás e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por igualar la mirada fulminante de Dujardin.

—Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar, _Monsieur_ —respondió Blaine antes de retirar su manga del agarre de Dujardin y salir rápidamente de la oficina y la estación de policía.

Los otros hombres se quedaron en la oficina, impactados por el cambio en los eventos. El sonido de un teléfono irrumpió el silencio y Finn se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó su teléfono. Cuando vio quién estaba llamando, en su rostro se esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Disculpe, comisario, debo tomar esta llamada —se disculpó Finn mientras salía de la oficina. Presionó aceptar y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja—. ¡Hola, Rachel! ¿Qué pasa? Hmm… sí. Es curioso que me lo preguntes. Sucede que sé exactamente a dónde está yendo…

* * *

Blaine se estremeció mientras se acercaba a las amenazantes verjas del cementerio. Ángeles de piedra con rostros desmoronándose le juzgaban silenciosamente mientras entraba a darle el último adiós a un hombre que trató de asesinarle. Era como si supieran que Blaine no estaba allí para lamentar su muerte. Contempló las incontables lápidas y mausoleos, tratando de no pensar en lo cerca que había estado de residir allí anoche. A diferencia de los otros cementerios que eran amplios, verdes y pacíficos, este no era más que gris y le daba una sensación inquietante a Blaine. Definitivamente no quería quedarse allí más de lo necesario. Estaba tan atestado, las tumbas estaban prácticamente unas sobre otras, sin dejar mucho espacio para caminar entre ellas. Blaine pasó por las tumbas, preguntándose precisamente dónde se estaba llevando a cabo el entierro de Jesse. Necesitaba llegar hasta allí tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Después de perderse más veces de las que pudo contar, escuchó el suave sonido de un himno conocido. Ese tenía que ser. Blaine siguió a sus oídos y encontró el oficio de Jesse. Había una razonable multitud rodeando el ataúd; la mayoría vestidos de negro, todos con expresiones afligidas. Blaine se metió entre la gente y miró al ataúd de color caoba que llevaba a Jesse. Blaine todavía estaba tratando de aceptar la idea de que Jesse le había querido muerto. Especialmente después de que Sebastian le dijo que este estaba de su lado. Pero, Jesse siempre había sido confabulador. ¿Quién sabe si le había dicho la verdad a Sebastian? Blaine le dio un vistazo a la muchedumbre y no se sorprendió al ver a todos los miembros de la Resistencia enfrente. Muchos parecían incrédulos, sorprendidos de que Jesse se hubiera ido de verdad. Quinn lloraba silenciosamente en un pañuelo mientras Sebastian se aferraba a sus hombros, sus propios ojos enrojecidos. Blaine retrocedió tras el hombre que estaba a su lado, tratando de no ser notado. No estaba funcionando. Todos tenían los ojos sobre él y ninguno de ellos parecía feliz de verlo. Blaine desvió la mirada hacia el cielo e hizo la impresión de mostrar remordimiento. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio al Sr. Schue caminando lentamente hacia él. Blaine se movió donde estaba parado, dejando un pequeño espacio para el Sr. Schue. Will llegó hasta su lado y se inclinó para hablar con él.

—Devastador, ¿no? No puedo creer que esto haya sucedido —murmuró Will, tratando de no hablar muy alto y por consiguiente interrumpir el oficio religioso. Blaine ojeó el sombrío rostro de Will y respondió igual de bajo.

—Sí, estoy impactado. Nunca pensé que Jesse fuera el Warbler.

—Sabes, Blaine, me sorprende que estés aquí. Si yo fuera tú, no habría venido a lamentar la muerte del hombre que trató de arruinar mi vida —comentó Will. Blaine sonrió algo sardónico, su mirada hacia adelante.

—Bueno, Sr. Schue, pensé que usted sabía que estoy lleno de sorpresas —respondió. Will no dijo nada. Pasaron algunos momentos antes de que Blaine hablara de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿recuperaron todas las cosas que Jesse robó? —inquirió. Will negó con la cabeza.

—No todavía, pero apenas han comenzado a buscar. Estoy seguro de que todo aparecerá —supuso Will.

—No estoy seguro de creerle —comentó Blaine mientras volvía mirar hacia la multitud. Quinn había dejado de llorar momentáneamente y le estaba dando una mirada que sólo podía ser descrita como mortal. Will vio hacia donde estaba mirando él y suspiró cuando notó la mirada de Quinn.

—Pobre Quinn. Ella siempre le había tenido cariño a Jesse. Era como un hermano para todos nosotros, pero creo que siempre tuvo una debilidad por Quinn. Pero tú debes saber cómo es —comentó Will, dándole un codazo a Blaine en el brazo. Blaine le miró, un poco curioso.

—No estoy seguro de estarle comprendiendo…—dijo.

—Ese chico americano, con el que te vi hace unos días, ¿cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Will. Blaine pretendió pensar un momento antes de responder.

—Kurt. Su nombre es Kurt Hummel-

Will le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro y le habló en la oreja. —Qué suerte la tuya, tener a alguien que puedas amar y que te corresponda.

Blaine tragó saliva con fuerza. Claramente Schue no estaba informado del cambio en la relación de Blaine con Kurt.

—¿Cuándo regresas a América? —preguntó Will.

—No sabía que lo haría —respondió Blaine.

—Cometerás un gran error si lo dejas regresar a casa sin ti —dijo él. Blaine no reaccionó a las palabras de Will, su rostro tan inmóvil como las estatuas alrededor.

—Sabe —comenzó—. Por qué no seguimos esta conversación en la gala de los Motta en un par de días. Seguirá haciendo el catering para el evento, ¿sí?

Will miró a Blaine con sorpresa.

—¿Estarás ahí? Pero no tienes una invitación.

—Oh, conseguiré una. No se preocupe por eso…—Blaine sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—¿Cómo te _atreves_? —resonó la voz de Quinn sobre el oficio apagado. Las cejas de Blaine se alzaron en sorpresa cuando ella se dirigió directamente hacia él. Todos, incluyendo el ministro, tenían sus ojos en el par.

—Cómo te atreves a mostrar la cara aquí cuando ni siquiera te importa que esté muerto —siseó Quinn, su voz llena de malicia.

—Ya, Quinn —dijo Will, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Estoy seguro de que Blaine está afectado por esto. Finalicemos el oficio sin más interrupciones, ¿hmm? —propuso Will. Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—Usted siempre lo defiende —espetó ella—. ¡Es su culpa que Jesse esté muerto! ¿No lo ve? —Entonces Quinn le dio un fuerte empujón a Blaine, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos.

—Largo. Largo de aquí, _asesino_ —gruñó ella.

Los ojos de Blaine resplandecieron con ira, y tenía toda la intención de decirle sus cuatro verdades. No le importaba quién estuviera observando, había tenido suficiente de Quinn y había perdido su temperamento oficialmente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Sebastian dio un paso adelante y capturó a Quinn en un firme abrazo por detrás; abrazando su espalda con eficacia y creando una pequeña barrera para detener a Blaine.

—Creo que deberías irte, Blaine —dijo Sebastian baja pero firmemente. Su usual aura de seguridad y superioridad ya no estaba. Este era el estado más vulnerable en el que Blaine le había visto y fue suficiente para convencerle de marcharse. Les dirigió un asentimiento a Sebastian y a Will y empujó entre la multitud hasta la entrada del cementerio.

Caminó lentamente, tratando de agitar la culpa que estaba sintiendo. Lo que había hecho no iba con él. Acababa de colarse en un funeral para recoger información. ¿Obtuvo la información que quería? Sí, ¿pero a qué costo? No importaba que Jesse hubiera tratado de matarle. ¿Por qué todo esto tenía que pasar? ¿Por qué no simplemente se fue del país cuando todo comenzó? Podría haberse ahorrado la pérdida de tantas personas y un corazón roto. Blaine se sentó silenciosamente en la banca, algunas lágrimas rodando por su rostro. No estaba seguro de cuánto más podría soportar

—Blaine —le llamó una voz. Sonaba como Kurt. Genial. Ahora su subconsciente también estaba torturándole. Blaine dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Blaine —volvió a llamar la voz, esta vez un poco más alta. Blaine levantó la cabeza y se volteó hacia la fuente de la voz. Inhaló bruscamente cuando vio a Kurt sentado en su roadster alrededor de cien pies de donde él estaba sentado. Los pequeños y débiles hilos que Blaine había utilizado para suturar su corazón roto comenzaron a romperse ante la simple vista de Kurt. No había forma de que pudiera lidiar con más dolor hoy. Blaine se levantó y comenzó a alejarse caminando—. Blaine, por favor, espera —suplicó Kurt mientras se bajaba del auto de un salto. Blaine se detuvo y exhaló profundamente. Se dio la vuelta y observó a Kurt acercársele tentativamente. Ninguno de ellos habló por un largo rato. Sólo se miraron entre sí, esperando a que el otro comenzara a hablar. Kurt, incapaz de seguir soportando el sofocante silencio, habló—: Bueno, mmm, cómo… ¿cómo estás? —preguntó sin convicción, mirando no a Blaine, sino al pavimento.

—Oh, simplemente fenomenal —dijo Blaine un poco fríamente. Kurt cerró los ojos y asintió. Se lo merecía—. ¿Bien? —preguntó Blaine—. Estoy seguro de que tienes algo que quieres decir —asumió. Kurt volvió a asentir y juntó el coraje para mirar a Blaine a los ojos. Se estremeció un poco cuando vio la áspera mirada hostil, pero se aclaró la garganta.

—S-sí. Quería decir lo mucho que siento lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos. No tenía idea de a qué te enfrentabas —se disculpó. Blaine tragó saliva y apartó la mirada.

—Bueno, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, supongo que ya me voy —declaró Blaine. Kurt le miró fijamente, completamente devastado.

—Blaine, ¿de verdad no tienes nada que decirme? —preguntó entrecortadamente. Blaine se encogió de hombros.

—No lo creo. Estoy seguro de que lo sientes.

—Sabes que sí —insistió Kurt—. Pero de verdad…

—Bueno, entonces supongo que no tenemos más que decir —indicó Blaine, tratando de marcharse de nuevo.

—¡Maldita sea, Blaine! No voy a arrastrarme frente a ti —gritó Kurt con frustración—. Admito que estaba equivocado y me he disculpado por mis errores, pero no soy el único que arruinó esto. Tú también lo hiciste, ¡y si no fueras tan endemoniadamente orgulloso lo admitirías!

Blaine resopló.

—¿De verdad, Kurt? ¿Yo soy muy orgulloso? ¿Yo soy el equivocado? ¿Quién fue el que se negó a creerme cuando yo prácticamente estaba suplicando? —preguntó con tono acusador.

—¡Si no hubieras mentido sobre quién eras en realidad en primer lugar, yo habría estado más inclinado a creerte! —gritó Kurt en respuesta—. No me diste razones para pensar que estabas diciendo la verdad. Nada de lo que dijiste sobre ti fue cierto; ni siquiera tu nombre, y yo te conté _todo_ sobre mí. ¡Confíe en ti!

—Oh, y tú eres el pobre hombre inocente del que este criminal insensible y despiadado se aprovechó. Dame un descanso —replicó Blaine—. Te conté más de mí de lo que le he dicho a alguien antes. Puede que haya mentido sobre mi nombre, pero eso no quiere decir que todo lo demás fue una mentira.

—¿Cómo se suponía que yo iba a saber eso?

—Quizás podrías hacer confiado en mí. Pero me ahora me doy cuenta de que eso es muy difícil para ti y de que preferirías simplemente creer en lo que quieres creer. Ahora, si me disculpas —dijo Blaine severamente, la ira palpitando por todo su cuerpo.

—¡No, no te disculparé! —gritó Kurt. Blaine le miró con incredulidad enfurecida.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué es eso, Kurt? ¿Por qué no dejarás que me vaya? —preguntó furiosamente.

—¡Porque, si dejo que te vayas ahora, no hay forma de que te vea de nuevo! —exclamó Kurt, su ira comenzando a desvanecerse.

—¿Y? ¡Eso suena como una gran idea! —declaró Blaine.

—Dios, simplemente no lo captas, ¿verdad? —gritó Kurt, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—¿Captar qué, Kurt? ¿Qué no capto? —preguntó Blaine, sin entender.

—Que estoy enamorado de ti, idiota —respondió Kurt, todo el volumen y la furia en su voz desapareciendo.

Los ojos de Blaine se ensancharon antes las palabras de Kurt, la ira completamente ida y reemplazada con sorpresa. Kurt ya no estaba mirando a Blaine, prefiriendo mirar fijamente las puntas de sus zapatos, en parte mortificado por su honestidad y en otra por cuál sería la reacción de Blaine. Kurt no había querido decirle eso a Blaine de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera se lo había admitido a sí mismo todavía, y aquí estaba, soltándolo de repente. ¿Por qué Blaine cambiaría su opinión sobre él de todas formas? Había dejado en claro que ya no quería tener nada que ver con Kurt. ¿Se suponía que la palabra con "A" removería el dolor que se habían causado? Dios, eso esperaba, pero dudaba que lo hiciera.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt, su corazón latiendo un poco más rápido con cada paso. Antes de que lo supiera, estaba parado a pulgadas de distancia de él.

—Eso es algo ridículo que decir —dijo Blaine suavemente, sus ojos llenos con calidez. Kurt seguía con la mirada baja, rehusándose a verle a los ojos.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Kurt tímidamente, sus ojos cerrados, consciente de lo cerca que estaba Blaine. Este tomó las manos de Kurt en las suyas e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante para que así sus frentes se tocaran. Kurt contuvo el aliento, animado por las acciones de Blaine, pero aun esperando una respuesta.

—No —susurró Blaine.

Kurt abrió los ojos con asombro y miró fijamente a Blaine, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó, queriendo, necesitando, que Blaine lo dijera de nuevo.

—No es ridículo —murmuró Blaine, negando con la cabeza mientras soltaba las manos de Kurt y retrocedía, remordimiento escrito en su rostro—. Lo siento, Kurt. Tenías razón. No debí haberte hecho sentirte usado. Pero, lo que voy a hacer es quedarme aquí y arreglar esto —prometió. Kurt se mordió el labio y asintió—. Vamos —instó Blaine, tomando la mano de Kurt y tirando de él hacia el roadster—. Conozco un lugar estupendo para que volvamos a comenzar.

* * *

—Estás de broma. Por favor, dime que estás bromeando —suplicó Kurt. Blaine hizo una mueca.

—Ojalá lo estuviera —respondió malhumoradamente.

Kurt simplemente miró a Blaine por un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas. Se acostó en la arena de la pequeña playa solitaria y se apretó los costados por reír tan fuerte. Blaine hizo un mohín y apoyó las rodillas contra su pecho.

—Me alegra saber que mi gran terror te divierte —refunfuñó. Kurt intentó dejar de reír, sólo dejando que escaparan un par de risitas, luego le dio una sonrisa cariñosa a Blaine.

—Sólo un poco —admitió. Blaine bufó con indignación.

—¡Si tantas personas te estuvieran gritando, estoy seguro de que tú también hubieras llorado! —dijo a la defensiva.

—Blaine, lloraste porque todos querían que abrieras tu primer regalo en tu primera fiesta de cumpleaños —dijo Kurt, socarrón.

—¡Tenía cuatro! ¡Demándame! —gritó Blaine. Kurt estalló en otro ataque de risitas. Blaine esbozó una sonrisa mientras veía a Kurt tratar de disimular su risa. Eventualmente, Kurt se incorporó y se secó los ojos. Se sentía tan genial reír después de los horribles días anteriores. En la última hora, ambos le contaron todo al otro. Ninguna pregunta estaba fuera de límites y cada respuesta era honesta.

—De acuerdo, Blaine, tu turno —comentó Kurt. Blaine pensó un momento antes de sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

—¿Película favorita de placer culpable? —preguntó. Kurt se burló.

—Fácil. _Pretty in Pink_ —respondió Kurt. Blaine sonrió sardónico.

—Tienes algo por el nombre Blaine, ¿no? —bromeó. Las mejillas de Kurt enrojecieron.

—Se escribía diferente —farfulló. Blaine rió y puso una mano sobre la de Kurt. Kurt sonrió por el contacto y pensó su próxima pregunta.

—Bien, Blaine, próxima pregunta: ¿Cómo conociste exactamente a Sebastian?

Blaine tragó saliva. Estaba esperando evitar esa pregunta, pero sabía que Kurt no dejaría el incidente de la playa sin mencionar.

—Umm… trabajamos juntos en la Resistencia —dijo Blaine. Era la verdad. No toda, pero aun así la verdad.

—De acuerdo, ¿y ustedes dos salieron alguna vez? —presionó Kurt.

—Oye, no es justo, ya respondí mi pregunta —se quejó Blaine, sin querer responder realmente.

—¿Es una de dos partes? —sugirió Kurt. Blaine suspiró.

—Bien, tú ganas. Puede que hayamos salido por un tiempo —admitió. Kurt arrugó la nariz con aversión—. ¿Qué? Era atractivo. En mi defensa, no había salido con nadie antes de él.

—Creo que puedo perdonarte por eso —bromeó Kurt a juego, dándole a Blaine un enérgico beso en el lado de su cabeza cercano a una de sus cejas—. Bueno, ya que en realidad no respondiste la pregunta a la primera vez, yo tengo una pregunta extra.

—Supongo que es justo —concordó Blaine.

—¿De verdad cultivas café? —preguntó Kurt—. Es imposible cultivar café en este clima, sabes. Lo busqué. —Blaine se echó a reír por la pregunta. Por supuesto que Kurt habría buscado.

—En realidad sí, lo hago. Aunque estás en lo cierto, es imposible en este clima. No creerías todo el dinero que tengo que gastar en los invernaderos. La verdad es que estoy pensando en comenzar un viñedo en cambio. Pero amo demasiado el café como para rendirme por completo —respondió Blaine con una sonrisa. Kurt devolvió la sonrisa y recostó brevemente la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

—Bien, me toca responder una pregunta —dijo. Blaine estaba por hacer otra pregunta tonta, cuando una diferente le pasó por la mente. Se puso serio y retorció sus manos nerviosamente. Kurt ladeó la cabeza, curioso por el súbito cambio en el humor de Blaine.

—¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que me amabas? —preguntó en voz baja. Temía tanto la respuesta, le preocupaba tanto que Kurt sólo se lo hubiera dicho para que se quedara. Blaine observó a Kurt atentamente cuando este respondió.

—Sí, si fue en serio —respondió Kurt con la voz igual de baja—. ¿Ya puedo hacer mi próxima pregunta?

Blaine asintió.

—¿Por qué hiciste esa pregunta? —preguntó Kurt, sus ojos llenos de esperanza mientras pensaba en lo que podía ser. Blaine se aclaró la garganta y se acercó más a Kurt.

—Porque —comenzó—, porque quería asegurarme de que no era un idiota por amarte también. —Entonces rozó sus labios contra los de Kurt, necesitando recordar la sensación que siempre obtenía cuando se besaban. Estuvo encantado de descubrir que la sensación seguía allí. Kurt se alejó primero y le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz.

—Aunque para ser justos, Blaine, aun así eres un idiota —bromeó. Blaine sonrió y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt—. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu próximo paso? Por lo que me has dicho, imagino que el Warbler planea atacar de nuevo —supuso Kurt.

—Concuerdo, por eso es que necesito un favor tuyo —admitió Blaine.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué necesitas de mí? —preguntó Kurt.

—Necesito que me consigas una invitación a la gala de los Motta —dijo Blaine.

—De acuerdo, puedo hacer eso. Aunque es una fiesta de disfraces, no puedes entrar sin un disfraz —le informó Kurt.

—¿Qué llevarán tú y Rachel? —preguntó Blaine. Kurt resopló.

—Bueno, ella quiere ir como Mary Poppins, pero yo no pienso cubrir mi cara con hollín —dijo Kurt, aun molesto por su discusión sobre los disfraces antes ese mismo día. Blaine soltó una risita y miró a Kurt cariñosamente mientras veía las ruedecillas girando en su cabeza. De repente, Kurt jadeó y se volteó hacia Blaine, agarrándole de los hombros con emoción.

—Ya sé que deberíamos llevar —dijo—. Créeme, es totalmente perfecto.

—¡Estupendo! Ahora todo lo que necesito es un plan para atrapar al Warbler in fraganti —pensó Blaine en alto. Kurt sólo sonrió.

—No te preocupes. He resuelto eso también.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	10. Capítulo 9

Traducción autorizada por **vintagevagabond**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson, un antiguo ladrón conocido como el Warbler, se encuentra bajo sospecha cuando un nuevo criminal llega a la ciudad y le tiende una trampa para incriminarle. ¿Podrá Blaine limpiar su nombre con la ayuda del miembro de alta sociedad y posible víctima Kurt Hummel?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de vintagevagabond, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo nueve**

* * *

El suave crescendo de una orquesta viajaba por el aire mientas la Gala Anual en la propiedad Motta apenas comenzaba. Unas pocas parejas ya habían salido de sus habitaciones de huéspedes y bajado despacio la gran escalera de mármol hacia la alfombra de terciopelo rojo que guiaba al patio abierto donde estaba llevándose a cabo la fiesta. Árboles brillaban por los pequeños hilos de luces que estaban cuidadosamente envueltos alrededor de sus ramas. Un robusto director mantenía a los músicos con el tiempo en el elegante y espacioso belvedere que también servía como pista de baile. A donde fuera que miraras, empleados del personal, cada uno vestido impecablemente, se apresuraban de un rincón del patio a otro, preguntándole a cada invitado si había algo que necesitara.

Will Schuester y el resto de sus empleados se apresuraban hacia y desde la enorme cocina de los Motta, preparando la comida y llenando copas flautas de champaña. Will inspeccionaba a sus empleados, asegurándose de que todos estuvieran haciendo su trabajo correcta y diestramente. Frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando notó a Quinn limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo, y estaba por ir a consolarla, pero Sebastian se le adelantó. Will observó mientras Sebastian apretaba el hombro de Quinn y le hablaba suavemente. Ella le sonrió eventualmente, aunque un poco vacilante, y volvió a trabajar. Will sólo podía esperar que la muerte de Jesse no fuera una gran distracción para todos. Por trágico que fuera, todavía tenían un trabajo que hacer.

Más parejas se dirigieron al patio lentamente, saludando a los Motta al pasarles por el lado, cada persona llevando un disfraz más elaborado que el anterior. Muchos venían como aristócratas, vistosas capas de seda costosa envolviéndose alrededor de cada persona como un regalo de precio excesivo. Otros eligieron un enfoque más sencillo, optando por llevar un atuendo simple pero con máscaras a fin de sorprender y asombrar a sus compañeros de fiesta. Sin embargo, una cosa permanecía constante, no importaba qué eligiera llevar una persona, la presencia de gemas era continua. Cada una de las damas llevaba piezas deslumbrantes que rezumaban riqueza. Desde esmeraldas a rubíes a los diamantes más espectaculares, el valor de todas las gemas en ese patio era fácilmente equivalente al valor de toda la propiedad de los Motta y algo más.

Cuando el desfile de invitados comenzó a reducirse y todos empezaron a mezclarse, una elegante pareja recorrió el largo pasillo e hizo su entrada. La dama vestía un largo vestido azul noche con los más pequeños detalles de encaje. Su cabello, apartado de su rostro, estaba peinado en rizos que caían sobre su espalda. Su acompañante se veía igual de elegante, con su traje en un azul más ligero reflejando perfectamente porte y riqueza, justo bajo sus gemelos de diamante. Pero por llamativa que fuera la pareja, no eran nada comparados con la figura que les siguió. Su traje de gris plomo de tres piezas estaba en su gran mayoría cubierto por una larga capa que colgaba libremente alrededor de sus anchos hombros, arrastrándose tras él como una sombra ominosa. Sin embargo, fue la cara del hombre lo que captó la atención de todos. Una máscara blanca cubría todo su rosto, salvo por una pequeña sección de su mandíbula y labios, que en ese momento estaban fruncidos con desdén. Bocas se abrieron de sorpresa mientras todos veían al Fantasma de la Ópera hacer su gran entrada. Una vez que el trío estuvo en el patio, el Fantasma se inclinó y susurró en las orejas de la pareja.

—Bueno, ya estamos dentro. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, supongo —supuso. La mujer sonrió con emoción y apretó la mano de su compañero.

—Kurt, estos disfraces son absolutamente los mejores. Me alegra mucho que eligieras el rol estrella de Christine Daaé para que lo representara. Y tú también haces un Raul fenomenal. Oh, por supuesto, no creo que alguien supere a nuestro Fantasma aquí. Te ves realmente gallardo, Blaine, y también muy misterioso. ¡Definitivamente serás el centro de atención esta noche! —susurró Rachel seriamente.

Los ojos avellana de Blaine se entrecerraron con preocupación.

—¿Estás seguro de que fue la mejor idea hacerme así de llamativo, Kurt? —preguntó.

Kurt se volteó hacia Blaine y le dio un apretón asegurador a su mano.

—Créeme, Blaine, todo es parte del plan. Desde la máscara de porcelana hasta las alzas que tienes en tus zapatos —dijo Kurt.

—Dime de nuevo, ¿por qué tengo que utilizar estas alzas? —preguntó Blaine con cansancio.

Kurt soltó una risita silenciosa y le dio una sonrisa cálida.

—_Porque_ se supone que el Fantasma es un personaje alto y amenazador, uno de temer, y es un poco difícil temerte en tu altura normal —bromeó Kurt ligeramente.

Rachel rió tontamente por el comentario de Kurt y rió con más fuerza cuando logró ver el mohín de Blaine aun detrás de su máscara. Blaine suspiró pero se enderezó mientras examinaba la fiesta. No le tomó mucho distinguir a Schuester y a todos sus empleados reunidos en un lejano rincón del patio. Le tomó una similar cantidad de tiempo notar el montón de oficiales de policía alrededor, que a pesar de tener disfraces todavía tenían sus zapatos de trabajo de reglamento. La boca de Blaine se arqueó en una segunda gran sonrisa. Parecía como si Dujardin estuviera planeando cumplir sus promesas. No había manera de que el Warbler no se apareciera en un espectáculo como éste, y Blaine estaba decidido a atrapar a su fantasma. De esto estaba seguro. ¿Y lograr restregárselo a Dujardin en la cara? Bueno, esa solo era la cereza encima.

El trío circuló de grupo en grupo, charlando y volviendo a contar viejas historias. Kurt tuvo que abstenerse de suspirar mientras_ otra_ dama se comía con los ojos al misterioso Fantasma. Kurt sabía que había hecho la decisión correcta al elegir el disfraz de Blaine, pero esto se estaba descontrolando un poco. Y Blaine, siempre el caballero despistado, no estaba precisamente desanimando a sus admiradoras. Kurt dio un grito de victoria interno cuando Blaine declinó educadamente una oferta para bailar y, en cambio, se fue directo hacia Kurt y Rachel, dejando a su aficionada con una expresión particularmente agría en el rostro.

—¿Alguno de ustedes gustaría de una bebida? —le preguntó al par.

Ambos asintieron y el trío serpenteó hacia el bar. Kurt sonrió un poco cuando sintió la mano de Blaine descansar en su espalda baja. Admiradoras o no, Blaine sólo tenía ojos para Kurt, y Kurt estaba más que bien con esto. Cuando finalmente llegaron al bar, Kurt y Blaine notaron a Rachel revolviendo en su cartera. Soltó rápidamente un bufido frustrado y se pellizco el puente de la nariz.

—Rachel, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Kurt.

—Olvidé mi aspirina. Tengo el peor de los dolores de cabeza ahora mismo y he estado tratando de aguantarlo, pero ya no puedo. Blaine, ¿puedes ser bueno e ir a buscar mis pastillas? Preferiría no subir escaleras con estos tacones, podría ser fatal —comentó Rachel.

Los ojos de ambos hombres relucieron con alarma cuando el oficial cerca de ellos volteó la cabeza ante la mención del nombre de Blaine.

—Umm, claro, Rachel. Volveré en seguida con ellas —murmuró Blaine rápidamente antes de irse.

—¡Rachel! —siseó Kurt—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Los ojos de Rachel se arrugaron con confusión.

—¿Qué hice, Kurt? Todo lo que dije fue…

Kurt la interrumpió rápidamente poniéndole una mano sobre la boca para asegurarse de que no volviera a pronunciar el nombre de Blaine, una acción que no contentó a Rachel, ya que continuó hablando a pesar de que sus palabras estaban amortiguadas e incoherentes. Sin embargo, fue una causa perdida, porque el oficial ya había ido a comunicarle lo que acaba de escuchar al comisario Dujardin. Para cuando el Fantasma hubo emergido de nuevo en el patio, cada persona con un par de monótonos zapatos reglamentarios tenía sus ojos en él, listas para abalanzársele encima al segundo que hiciera algo sospechoso.

El Fantasma le dio las pastillas a Rachel y la invitó a bailar, una oferta que ella aceptó rápidamente. Kurt soltó una risita mientras observaba a la pareja bailar por horas y horas. Eran fácilmente la pareja más entretenida de la pista, yendo de un simple baile de dos pasos a una _interesante_ interpretación del robot. Ello casi hizo que Kurt quisiera levantarse y unírseles, o quizás sólo era el champaña haciendo de las suyas. En cualquier caso, Kurt estaba contento de ver a dos de sus personas favoritas pasándola tan bien.

El par bailó mejor que todas las otras parejas en la pista y no se detuvo ni siquiera después de que cada invitado se retirara a su habitación. La orquesta se había detenido a media canción, sugiriendo no tan sutilmente que la pareja debía irse. Captaron la indirecta y salieron del patio para unírsele a Kurt en su suite, que ya se había retirado un par de horas antes. Estaban tan cansados que no lograron notar el pequeño grupo de oficiales que les siguió silenciosamente a fin de averiguar qué habitación ocupaba el Warbler. Ahora provisto con esta información, Dujardin estableció un parámetro alrededor del lugar. No había manera de que Blaine Anderson escapara sin ser descubierto.

Kurt estaba completamente despierto cuando la pareja regresó a la habitación y comenzó a bombardearlos rápidamente con preguntas.

—¿Funcionó? ¿La policía está detrás de ustedes? ¿Bailaron todo el tiempo como planeamos? Es…

—¡Kurt! —susurró Rachel bruscamente mientras agarraba sus hombros para calmarle—. Todo está bien. Tu plan funcionó perfectamente —le aseguró.

—Sin embargo, tengo una queja —comentó el fantasma mientras se quitaba su máscara para revelar a un muy agotado Finn Hudson—. ¿Por qué tenía que bailar tanto? Sabes que soy un terrible bailarín —murmuró entre dientes.

Rachel cabeceó cariñosamente y le dio un besito en la mejilla. La subida del ánimo de Finn fue visible, y miró a Rachel con adoración.

—Lo hiciste fenomenal —afirmó ella—. Estoy feliz de que Kurt pensara en las alzas. Sin ellas, tú y Blaine nunca habrían podido pasar con la misma altura, lo que habría arruinado todo el plan. Por cierto, gran idea, Kurt. —Rachel sonrió resplandeciente.

Pero Kurt no estaba escuchando. Toda su atención estaba en la ventana. Rachel caminó hacia él y le puso un brazo alrededor de la cadera.

—Él estará bien —murmuró ella reconfortantemente.

—¿Y si no le di suficiente tiempo? ¿Y si todo el plan no funciona? Oh, Dios, ¡las únicas palabras que le dirigí fue para burlarme de su altura! —se percató Kurt de manera horripilante. Cerró los ojos y respiró temblorosamente. Acababa de impactarle lo realmente peligrosa que era toda esta situación. Si algo salía mal, Blaine podía ser arrestado, herido o incluso asesinado, y sería culpa de Kurt. Su culpa por aparecer con este plan, su culpa por…

—Basta —exigió Rachel, sacando a Kurt de su caída en picado.

—¿Basta qué? —preguntó él, sabiendo exactamente lo que ella iba a decir, pero necesitando escucharlo de todos modos.

—Basta ya de culparte por esto, a pesar de que nada malo ha sucedido todavía. El plan _funcionará_, ¿de acuerdo? Ten un poco más de fe en ti, Kurt, y ten un poco más de fe en Blaine también. Si alguien puede hacer esto, es él, con un poco de nuestra ayuda, por supuesto. —Rachel sonrió.

Kurt se relajó visiblemente y dio un leve asentimiento. Nunca le daba a Rachel suficiente crédito por ello, pero ella de verdad era la mejor amiga que alguien podía tener, y tenía razón. Su plan funcionaría y ellos ya habían hecho su parte. Ahora le tocaba a Blaine hacer la suya.

* * *

Blaine Anderson volvió a encontrarse haciendo lo que menos le gustaba: esperar. Escondido de la vista gracias a la amenazadora sombra de una chimenea junto a la que estaba posicionado, todo su cuerpo estaba tranquilo, siendo la excepción sus ojos, que revoloteaban de un lado a otro mientras vigilaba todo el tejado de la propiedad Motta. Esta no era una tarea fácil. Completamente vestido de negro, lo único que brillaba en la noche eran sus pupilas, que no se perdían ningún tipo de movimiento. No podía permitírselo. Esta era su última oportunidad de limpiar su nombre. Dudaba mucho que pudiera escapar de una fría celda de prisión si aparecía con las manos vacías esta noche. Blaine tembló un poco y no fue por causa de la fría brisa que hacía cosquillear un par de áreas de piel expuesta. No volvería allí, de ninguna manera. No tenía ningún deseo de ser la bolsa de boxeo designada o juguete otra vez.

Blaine podía escuchar con claridad a la pareja extremadamente ruidosa en la suite bajo él teniendo una pelea y esforzándose mucho por interrumpir su concentración. Tuvo el deseo de decirles que se callaran más de una vez, pero decidió que sería más sabio abstenerse de hacerlo. Exhaló lentamente, ignorando el jaleo debajo y enfocándose en las oscuras tejas del techo y chimeneas.

Por un largo rato nada sucedió. Ni un solo ruido resonó en el tejado y ni una sombra pareció fuera de lugar. Blaine estaba excepcionalmente aburrido. A fin de arreglárselas, dejó que su mente vagara brevemente y un poco de tiempo pasó antes de que esta se dirigiera hacia Kurt.

Kurt.

¿Qué sucedería después de que se ordenara todo este asunto y Blaine pudiera_ finalmente_ ser él mismo sin más mentiras o falsas identidades para protegerse? Claro, Kurt sabía mucho más sobre Blaine que nadie más, además de Santana, pero habían tantas cosas sobre Blaine que Kurt aún no sabía, y algunas no eran precisamente agradables. ¿A Kurt le gustaría lo que vería? ¿O sólo le gustaba la idea de enamorarse de un misterio? Blaine se mordió el labio, preocupado por toda esa incertidumbre. Habían muchos "y si…" sobre ellos y Blaine estaba aterrorizado. Nunca enfrentaba muy bien la incertidumbre. De hecho, escapaba de ella, justo como lo hacía de otras situaciones difíciles. Corría, se escondía y luego desaparecía completamente. Era un ex ladrón; así era cómo enfrentaba los problemas. ¿Pero podía huir de Kurt? ¿Podía huir de alguien que amaba? ¿De lo único bueno que había salido de esta situación totalmente mala? No lo sabía, y eso le molestaba muchísimo.

De repente, Blaine fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando a leve riña resonó por el tejado. Los ojos de Blaine escanearon las sombras rápidamente para encontrar la fuente del ruido. Cada sentido estaba aguzado y preparado para la acción mientras la adrenalina corría por las venas de Blaine. Otro sonido, justo tan bajo como la riña, llegó a los oídos de Blaine y se volteó hacia la fuente para ver a una figura negra emergiendo de la ventana de una habitación de invitados.

El aliento de Blaine le abandonó cuando finalmente posó los ojos en la persona que había hecho de su vida un infierno. La figura trepó desde la ventana y cruzó al otro lado del tejado hacia el patio. Blaine se movió silenciosamente desde su lugar oculto y se acercó con sigilo hacía la figura, escondiéndose entre las sombras para así no ser visto. Cada paso que Blaine daba hacía que su corazón se acelerara mientras se acercaba más y más al confiado Warbler. Su adrenalina se encontró elevada cuando estuvo a unos meros diez pies de distancia. Dio otro paso hacia adelante y golpeó una teja floja, causando un pequeño ruido que bien podría haber sido un disparo en la mente de Blaine. El Warbler miró alrededor y vio a Blaine, pero antes de que el culpable tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, Blaine saltó.

Se precipitó hacia delante y agarró fuertemente el delgado pero sólido brazo del Warbler. La figura forcejeó, tratando de soltarse de su agarre, pero Blaine se aferró. Su mano libre se alargó hacia la cabeza del Warbler, que estaba cubierta por una máscara negra. Pero con máscara o sin ella, Blaine sabía exactamente a quién había capturado. Sus dedos rozaron la suave tela de la máscara antes de retirarla de la cabeza del Warbler, revelando el malévolo rostro de Quinn Fabray. Sus ojos brillaron bajo una luz cruel y sus labios se curvaron en una despectiva mueca de desprecio.

—Descubrí que eras tú el día del funeral de Jesse —siseó Blaine—. Él siempre te había importado, a pesar de que tú a él no le importabas un carajo. Debí haberme dado cuenta más pronto de que habrías hecho todo por su aprobación, incluso robar joyas e incriminarme a mí por ello.

Quinn no dijo nada. Simplemente fulminó a Blaine con la mirada, todavía tratando de liberarse de su agarre de acero. Pero Blaine no había terminado. Él quería respuestas y el silencio de Quinn sólo le enfurecía aún más.

—A decir verdad, me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta más rápido. Eres aún más pequeña que yo, simplemente perfecta para atravesar ventanas o conductos de ventilación. De hecho, supongo que esta no es la primera vez que te has hecho pasar por mí, ¿verdad? No, apuesto a que la primera vez fue en el robo de esa joyería hace unos años atrás, ¿no? —rabió Blaine, recordando esos años extra en prisión que no merecía.

Quinn se estremeció ante las palabras de Blaine, confirmando sus sospechas. Sin embargo, se rehusó a pronunciar palabra, sus ojos llenos de odio.

Sin advertencia, un enorme reflector iluminó el tejado, cegando a Blaine temporalmente y haciendo que aflojara su agarre en el brazo de Quinn, sorprendido. Quinn se aprovechó de su error, tiró su brazo fuera de su agarre y corrió hacia las áreas oscuras del techo, dejando sólo a Blaine en el centro del reflector, luciendo innegablemente culpable.

—¡Anderson! —resonó la voz de Dujardin desde abajo—. Baja, no hay lugar por el que te puedas ir.

Blaine miró alrededor frenéticamente, buscando a Quinn y un lugar para esconderse a la vez. Si sólo pudiera hacer que la vieran se darían cuenta de quién era el verdadero culpable, o por lo menos cuestionarían sus sospechas respecto a Blaine. Las luces de los focos seguían enfocadas en Blaine, desafiándole a moverse.

—Baja, Blaine, o tendremos que disparar —advirtió Dujardin.

Blaine no estaba escuchando. Todos sus sentidos estaban ocupados en encontrar a Quinn. Fue entonces que la vio, agachada detrás de una chimenea al otro lado del techo, la más ligera de las sonrisas apareciendo en su rostro ante la idea de vencer finalmente a Blaine Anderson.

Blaine se precipitó hacia su ubicación, viéndola alejarse corriendo mientras el zumbido de una bala le pasaba al lado de la oreja. Esto estaba por ponerse mucho más complicado.

* * *

A Kurt se le heló la sangre ante el sonido del disparo. Blaine estaba en ese techo. Le estaban disparando a Blaine y ya podía estar herido o peor. En segundos, Kurt se levantó de su lugar junto a la ventana y se apresuró hacia la puerta. Rachel, que se había despertado sobresaltada por el disparo, se movió al frente de la puerta, evitando que Kurt saliera.

—Kurt, no podemos salir. ¡Eso podría arruinar todo el plan! —siseó ella.

—Rachel, ¿no acaba de oír eso? Blaine podría estar herido —dijo Kurt mientras trataba de empujarla a un lado.

Sin embargo, Rachel se mantuvo muy firme para ser una persona tan diminuta.

—Aún si lo está, Kurt, ¿qué puedes hacer tú? No puedes subir allí y ayudarlo. Todo lo que podrías hacer es quedarte ahí parado y observar a la policía tratando de matarlo —espetó Rachel en respuesta.

Kurt soltó un alarido frustrado y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Rachel no lo entendía. La persona que _ella_ amaba no estaba en un tejado posiblemente sangrando o incluso muerta. Kurt se estremeció cuando otro disparo resonó desde arriba.

—Rachel…—trató Kurt de nuevo, su voz llena de desesperación.

—No puedo dejarte ir, Kurt; no te dejaré ver a la policía disparándole —respondió ella. Pero Kurt notó la pequeñísima punzada de duda en su voz y se aferró a ella.

—Y yo no puedo quedarme aquí esperando a que el periódico matutino me diga si lo volveré a ver —replicó.

De nuevo, el silencio de la noche fue roto por el disparo de una pistola, pero esta vez fue seguido por un grito estridente. El corazón de Kurt se detuvo ante el sonido. _Blaine_. Kurt miró a Rachel, cuyo rostro estaba pálido.

—Rachel, _por favor_ —suplicó. No podía quedarse ahí, tenía que hacer lo que pudiera para ayudar a Blaine. Rachel asintió en silencio y se hizo a un lado. Kurt salió como un rayo de la habitación y bajó al vestíbulo, su corazón latiendo con fuerza en sus oídos. Escuchó el repiqueteo de tacones tras él y supuso que Rachel tampoco podía esperar.

Se oían murmullos desde las otras habitaciones, los invitados habiendo escuchado el ruido. Muchas cabezas curiosas se asomaban por las puertas, mientras otros salían. Kurt los empujó a todos mientras corría a toda velocidad hacía el patio. Policías rodeaban un gran reflector que sin duda estaba siendo usado para localizar a Blaine. Aquellos que no estaba dirigiendo el reflector apuntaban con sus armas hacia el techo, listos para disparar ante el más leve movimiento. Kurt distinguió al comisario y se le acercó de inmediato.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —gritó Kurt—. Blaine no es el culpable, ¡está tratando de ayudarlos a ustedes!

Dujardin resopló.

—Lo único que está haciendo Anderson es probándome que él _es_ el culpable después de todo —respondió fríamente. Kurt entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero hay alguien más allá arriba. Es por eso que él está en el techo en primer lugar. Si pudieran dejar de dispararle, él podría atrapar al verdadero Warbler por ustedes —insistió Kurt, su voz sorprendentemente firme, considerando el pánico en el que estaba.

—Escucha, chico, Blaine no ha sido más que problemas para mí desde que llegó aquí. Es un ladrón, un mentiroso y no tiene mucho valor en mi libro —gruñó el comisario.

—Le disparan y yo…—comenzó Kurt, sus emociones finalmente sacando lo mejor de él mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. El comisario sólo sonrió sardónicamente.

—Es mejor que pienses en esa consecuencia ahora, porque ya le hemos dado una vez. Créeme, chico, Blaine Anderson está exactamente donde yo sabía que terminaría algún día.

Incapaz de quedarse junto al comisario sin atacarlo, Kurt se volteó hacia Rachel y Finn, que estaban acurrucados juntos viendo la horrible escena que se desarrollaba. Kurt se les acercó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Rachel mientras ella se enterraba en el abrazo de Finn en busca de consuelo.

—Vamos, hombre —dijo Finn, mientras el trío veía a Blaine desaparecer en el otro lado del techo. Kurt soltó un respiro tembloroso y cerró los ojos cuando otra pistola disparó. Quizás salir aquí no había sido la mejor idea después de todo.

* * *

Blaine golpeó el lado de una chimenea con un fuerte golpe seco, su cuerpo vibrando de dolor. Apretó los dientes y se apoyó cautelosamente en su costado derecho, donde una bala le había rozado la piel. Siseó por el contacto y alejó su mano, revelando dedos manchados de rojo. Esto estropeaba un poco la situación actual, por no decir algo peor. Blaine puso el dolor en el fondo de su mente. De nada servía pensar en ello ahora, tenía que atrapar a Quinn. Blaine estiró su cuello para tratar de verla sin ser visto.

_Allí. _

A unos meros quince pies de distancia y escondiéndose de la policía estaba Quinn. En su mano estaba una bolsa de terciopelo que Blaine acababa de notar entonces. Esa tenía que tener las joyas. Se movió sigilosamente hacia ella, pero otro disparo resonó, revelando su posición. Quinn volteó su cabeza hacia él, sus ojos ensanchándose en alarma. Ella corrió, yendo hacia la orilla del tejado. Blaine se precipitó tras ella, sin importarle ya el asunto de cautela. Balas le pasaron por el lado a toda velocidad mientras seguía persiguiendo a Quinn. De repente, Blaine dio un grito ahogado cuando una bala le dio en el hombro derecho. Su cabeza dio vueltas por el dolor abrasador, pero no podía detenerse. Si se detenía, no habría cuestionamiento en su muerte.

Blaine escuchó gritos desde el patio y permitió que el fantasma de una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro cuando reconoció la voz de Kurt desde abajo. Aunque no pudo descifrar sus palabras, el tono de Kurt le dijo a Blaine todo lo que necesitaba oír. Sabiendo que Kurt estaba allí, y rehusándose a hacer que Kurt le viera morir, Blaine se apresuró hacia adelante, cada paso acercándole más a Quinn.

Quinn avanzó por la orilla del techo antes de saltar a un edificio más bajo. En su aterrizaje, su pies se deslizó y ella cayó a un lado del techo, agarrándose al desagüe y deteniendo su caída al suelo debajo. Blaine vio la situación desembrollarse ante sus ojos y se apresuró a ofrecerle la mano a Quinn.

—Oh, ¡súbeme! —suplicó Quinn. La mirada de Blaine se enfrió sobre la chica que trataba de arruinar su vida.

—Primero suelta la bolsa —ordenó calmadamente. El rostro de Quinn se arrugó con confusión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sin tener ningún deseo de dejar caer la bolsa en el patio debajo. El reflector resplandeció sobre ellos, causando que los disparos cesaran, ya que Blaine definitivamente no estaba sólo en el techo.

—Escuchaste lo que dije, no hay modo en que puedas subir sin mi ayuda y una de tus manos ya está agarrando el desagüe. Tira la bolsa —gruñó Blaine.

Los ojos de Quinn ardieron con odio, pero dejó caer la bolsa. Blaine observó cuando esta golpeó el suelo y todas las joyas saliendo de ella por el impacto. Hubo un jadeo colectivo desde abajo mientras los policías se apresuraban a recuperar las gemas.

Blaine ofreció le su brazo ileso a Quinn, que lo tomó rápidamente.

—¡Ahora ayúdame a subir, Blaine! —exigió ella. Blaine sonrió con satisfacción.

—No todavía, Quinnie. Primero responderás un par de preguntas para mí, y vas a responderlas los suficientemente fuerte como para que todo el estado las oiga. Si no me encanta precisamente lo que escucho… bueno, mi costado y mi brazo derecho están_ gravemente_ heridos, y puede que mi otro brazo se agote. Sólo dependo de él para subirte —advirtió Blaine. Los ojos de Quinn se entrecerraron.

—Bien podrías sólo tirarme, Anderson. No te diré nada.

Blaine se encogió de hombros, no muy preocupado con su respuesta.

—Bien —dijo despreocupadamente—. Si insistes. —Su mano aflojó el agarre en la mano de Quinn sólo lo suficiente para que ella se resbalara la mera fracción de una pulgada, pero fue suficiente para hacerle entrar en pánico.

—¡N-no! Por favor, no —gritó ella, sus ojos llenos de miedo mientras trataba de colgar sobre la orilla.

—De acuerdo, diría que tienes un minuto o dos antes de que el dolor se vuelva demasiado para que lo soporte. Así que mi primera y única pregunta, ¿para quién estás trabajando?

—Jesse, estaba trabajando para Jesse, justo como tú pensaste —respondió Quinn rápidamente, esperando a que Blaine la alzara. Pero ese momento no sucedió. Blaine sólo le fulminó con la mirada.

—Jesse está bien muerto, Quinn, y aun así aquí estás tú, haciendo otro trabajo. ¿Para quién más estás trabajando? —cuestionó Blaine.

—Nadie —juró Quinn, su voz rayando el pánico.

—¡Pura mierda! ¿Para quién más estás trabajando? ¿Quién más conoce mis tácticas, mi firma? ¿Quién más sabe cómo entro a los edificios y que silbo una maldita melodía después de un trabajo? ¿Quién más sabe más sobre mí que yo mismo? —exigió Blaine, su voz ahora convertida en un grito.

—¡Fue Schuester! —gritó Quinn, lo suficientemente alto como para que la policía escuchara—. El Sr. Schuester estaba detrás de esto, ahora, por favor, Blaine, ayúdame a subir —suplicó.

Blaine la subió sin pronunciar palabra, el dolor en su hombro gritando y casi haciendo que se desmayara. Se aferró a Quinn y la miró con incredulidad.

—El Sr… ¿El Sr. Schuester? —preguntó—. No, eso no puede ser cierto. Estás mintiendo —declaró, indispuesto a aceptar el hecho que el hombre del que siempre había dependido era el responsable de su miseria.

Quinn suspiró y por un breve momento sintió una punzada de simpatía por él.

—Créelo, Blaine. El Sr. Schue tuvo esto planeado desde el principio. El restaurante estaba perdiendo ingresos y todos necesitábamos un poco más de dinero. Además, nadie estaba feliz de que tú de alguna manera hubieras conseguido mantener tus riquezas y vivir cómodamente. Era algo obvio —dijo ella.

—¿Todos estaban en el plan? —susurró Blaine. Quinn negó con la cabeza. Abajo, los policías estaban trepando para poner una escalera a fin de bajar al par del techo.

—Sólo respóndeme una pregunta —dijo Blaine mientras la policía finalmente subía la escalera y comenzaba a arrestar a Quinn—. La noche que Jesse murió, la noche en la que casi morí… ¿había alguien más con él? —preguntó.

Quinn ladeó la cabeza, desconcertada por la pregunta de Blaine. —Bueno, sí, Sebastian fue con él. Dijo que quería vigilar a Jesse, pero cuando Jesse te atacó, tú conseguiste golpearlo con una roca. Sebastian no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo… ¿por qué me lo preguntas? —preguntó ella. Blaine no le respondió. En lugar de ello, se levantó temblorosamente, se dirigió hacia la salida de escape en caso de incendios y comenzó a bajar lentamente.

—Espera, Anderson —gritó Quinn—. ¿Cómo es que no te quedarás para verme ser encerrada? No es como si fueras culpable o algo.

Blaine suspiró y miró hacia el patio, donde Kurt estaba abrazando a Rachel con alivio. No había manera de que pudiera hacer pasar a Kurt por toda esa preocupación de nuevo. Era mejor si simplemente se iba. Era la única manera de asegurarse de que Kurt permaneciera seguro. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un trozo de papel. Garabateó un mensaje en él apresuradamente y lo puso en el cinturón de Quinn.

Lanzando una última mirada hacia su amado, Blaine maniobró lentamente por salida de escape, encogiéndose de vez en cuando por sus heridas. Alcanzó el suelo eventualmente y huyó, no de la ley, sino del hombre al que Blaine temía perder, pero que temía aún más ver herido.

* * *

Blaine no estaba allí cuando la policía bajó al verdadero Warbler, una chica rubia que Kurt no había reconocido en absoluto. Kurt había estado seguro de que el culpable era Sebastian, ese engreído repulsivo, pero obviamente estaba equivocado. La chica fue formalmente arrestada y escoltada lentamente hasta la entrada de la propiedad Motta, en donde estaban estacionadas las patrullas.

—Me alegra tanto que esto haya terminado al fin —dijo Rachel agotadamente, aun pegada a Finn, que estaba más que feliz de agarrarla—. Kurt, por qué no vas por Blaine para que así todos podamos ir a casa —instó ella, reprimiendo un bostezo.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior y continuó buscando a Blaine sin suerte. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Rachel, parece que no puedo encontrarlo. Iré a preguntarle a la policía si saben dónde está. Quizás le están vendando las heridas o algo —conjeturó Kurt.

Rachel alzó sus pulgares, somnolienta, en realidad sin muchas ganas de moverse de su sitio por el momento.

Después de ser apartado por un par de oficiales, Kurt finalmente dio con uno que no estaba ocupado y que estaba dispuesto a hablarle.

—Disculpe, ¿estoy buscando a Blaine Anderson? —dijo. El policía pareció extrañado.

—No sé por qué lo estarías. Se fue tan pronto como la chica estuvo en nuestras manos. Hace un tiempo. Aunque no lo culpo. A juzgar por cómo se veía, estoy seguro de que está en un hospital en algún lado —respondió en tono brusco.

Kurt cabeceó rápidamente, convencido de que no había escuchado bien.

—Lo siento, ¿dijo que ya se fue? —cuestionó Kurt, la incredulidad evidente en su tono.

—Sip… lo único que dejó fue esta nota que estaba sujetada en el cinturón de la chica. Ella dijo que él mismo la puso allí —respondió el oficial.

—¿Qué decía la nota, si no le importa que pregunte? —preguntó Kurt rápidamente. El oficial se cruzó de brazos.

—Estás poniendo mucho en saber todo respecto a Blaine Anderson… ¿alguna razón en particular? —preguntó con recelo.

Kurt suspiró exasperadamente. _No_ tenía tiempo para esto.

—Sucede que estoy enamorado de él, ¿ya puedo ver la nota? —preguntó impacientemente.

—Espera —dijo el oficial.

_Tienes que _estar_ bromeando_, pensó Kurt. Estaba _así_ de cerca de sólo tomar la notar y salir corriendo.

—¿Te llamas Kurt? —preguntó.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto? —preguntó Kurt. Jesús, todo lo que quería era un estúpido pedazo de papel. No se había dado cuenta de que tendría que responder veinte preguntas para conseguirlo. ¿Lo próximo que querría sería la historia de su vida?

—Pasa que la nota está dirigida a alguien llamado Kurt. Supongo que eres tú. De todos modos no hay nada allí que nos sea de ayuda.

_Entonces, ¿por qué no me da la condenada cosa en primer lugar?_ Gritó Kurt internamente. El oficial le pasó el papel. Kurt le dirigió un enérgico asentimiento al hombre antes de mirar la nota en su mano.

El nombre de Kurt estaba escrito en unos garabatos desordenados con oscuros puntos rojos manchando el papel de una manera que hizo que estómago de Kurt se revolviera. Abrió la nota y la leyó, y entonces releyó las dos oraciones que explicaban todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

**Te amo. Lo siento.**

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	11. Capítulo 10

Traducción autorizada por **vintagevagabond**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson, un antiguo ladrón conocido como The Warbler, se encuentra bajo sospecha cuando un nuevo criminal llega a la ciudad y le tiende una trampa para incriminarle. ¿Podrá Blaine limpiar su nombre con la ayuda del miembro de alta sociedad y posible víctima Kurt Hummel?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de vintagevagabond, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo diez**

* * *

—Auch, auch, auch, auch, ¡AUCH! Dios, ¿puedes tener más cuidado con esos, Tana? —chilló Blaine mientras Santana trabajaba para sacar los fragmentos de bala de su hombro con un _muy_ fuerte par de pinzas.

—Bueno, si no hubieras ido y conseguido que te dispararan yo no estaría haciendo esto —respondió ella severamente, examinando el hombro de Blaine. Suspiró al ver otro fragmento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Blaine con preocupación desde su lugar en la cama. Trató de captar un vislumbre de la expresión de Santana, pero ésta le había ordenado que se acostara sobre su estómago.

—Hay uno más —respondió ella, apretando gentilmente el hombro de Blaine como consuelo.

Blaine cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente.

—Mierda.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo siento, B.

Blaine agarró fuertemente una almohada con su brazo ileso en anticipación.

—Sólo trata de hacerlo rápido e indoloro. No soy una rana en un salón de clases de biología —murmuró con pesimismo.

Santana soltó una risita.

—Las ranas se mueven mucho menos que tú —se mofó.

—Eso es porque ellas no están vivas cuando las pinchas y toqueteas —replicó, un poco molesto.

—Mm —dijo Santana mientras se posicionaba en el brazo derecho de Blaine para así poder tener un mejor acceso a la esquirla de bala. Blaine se abrazó a sí mismo por el dolor.

—Auch, auchauchauch, ¡mierda! —gritó mientras las pinzas se clavaban en su hombro, el dolor increíblemente punzante.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó Santana triunfantemente con una risa.

—¿Es el último? —preguntó Blaine con esperanzas.

Santana sonrió y le besó la nuca.

—Sip, esos son todos, pero quédate quieto. Ahora necesito limpiar esas heridas —ordenó mientras salía en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Regresó y empapó un trapo en ungüento. —Francamente, Blaine, _de verdad_ tienes suerte. Estas heridas no son tan malas. Si fueran peores no habría forma de que estuvieras aquí en lugar de en un hospital —comentó.

—Hospitales no —murmuró Blaine, su voz amortiguada por la almohada.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Santana tranquilizadoramente—. Bueno, esto va a arder, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine asintió sin pronunciar palabra, su cuerpo tensándose cuando el paño fue frotado suavemente sobre su costado. Siseó por la sensación de ardor y sintió alivio cuando Santana finalmente lo apartó y le envolvió el torso en gasa y vendas. Luego hizo el mismo procedimiento con el hombro de Blaine, debatiendo en sí debería mencionar la necesidad de un par de puntos. Pero los puntos requerían una visita al hospital, y a Santana le constaba que Blaine ya había sufrido suficiente por ahora.

—Listo, ya estás limpio —indicó Santana felizmente—. Necesitaremos cambiarte el vendaje probablemente una vez al día, pero no es gran cosa. Ahora, creo que es hora de que me digas por qué te apareciste herido y _solo_.

Blaine hizo un rictus, y esta vez no a causa de las heridas.

—Tana, ¿no puedo simplemente tomar algunos analgésicos e irme a dormir? Tuve una noche larga —murmuró Blaine.

Los ojos de Santana se entrecerraron. No se movió de su sitio en la orilla de la cama.

—No. Responde la pregunta, Blaine. ¿Por qué Kurt no está aquí? Dudo mucho que te dejara venir aquí solo en esta condición —declaró ella.

—Quizás yo no quise que él viniera conmigo —replicó, su cara todavía enterrada en la almohada. No podía verlo, pero prácticamente podía sentir a Santana rodando los ojos.

—Tonterías, Blaine, apenas ayer estabas barbullando sobre lo emocionado que estabas por ver a Kurt de nuevo, a pesar que habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que lo viste. Estabas muriéndote de ganas por verlo; preguntándote cómo se iba a ver en la gala, donde se suponía que se iban a encontrar, cuánto tiempo debería esperar uno antes de proponer matrimonio, dónde debería ser la luna de miel, cuántos niños querría…

—Yo no dije nada de eso —gruñó Blaine, dándose la vuelta sobre su espalda para poder fulminar a Santana con la mirada apropiadamente.

—¡Bien podrías haberlo hecho! —espetó ella en respuesta—. Estás tan enamorado de él, Blaine, así que no me des esa mierda de "no me gusta tanto". ¿Por qué no está aquí? —preguntó severamente.

—¡Porque casi morí! ¿De acuerdo? —gritó—. Si la bala que rozó mi costado realmente me hubiera dado, quién sabe si estaría aquí ahora mismo. Mi vida _nunca_ va a ser completamente segura. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que otra copia aparezca y yo vuelva a estar expuesto? ¿Y si no puedo limpiar mi nombre y me vuelven a arrojar a prisión? ¿Y si acusan a Kurt conmigo?

Blaine cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

—No podría hacer que Kurt pasara por eso. La que estoy viviendo no es la vida que quería para mí mismo. ¿Tengo dinero? Sí, pero mira el costo. Aparte de ti, Santana, estoy completamente solo y la única razón por la que te tengo es porque trabajas para mí. Amo a Kurt más que a _nada_, pero no puedo arrastrarlo conmigo. Simplemente no puedo. Él merece mucho más que eso —explicó Blaine tristemente, sus hombros caídos y cara enterrada en sus manos.

Santana no dijo nada por un largo rato. Vio impotentemente mientras el hombre al que había conocido por años, y básicamente considerado familia, se desmoronaba frente a ella. Se acercó a Blaine con vacilación y envolvió lentamente un brazo alrededor de su cintura, con cuidado de no presionarle el costado. Blaine se acurrucó en su abrazo y continuó sollozando, encogiéndose de dolor de cuando en cuando ya que tendía a llorar con todo su cuerpo.

—Blaine, necesito que me escuches. De ninguna manera estoy aquí porque trabajo para ti, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí porque hemos estado allí el uno para el otro por demasiado tiempo como para que yo te vea como mi jefe. Estoy aquí porque me importas _tú_, no mi paga —le aseguró Santana.

Blaine sólo lloró más fuerte por sus palabras, aferrándose a Santana como si temiera que desaparecería si le soltaba. Santana sólo le abrazó, susurrando "está bien, estás bien" una y otra vez para calmarle, a pesar de que sabía que Blaine definitivamente no estaba bien.

Una hora pasó hasta que Blaine eventualmente se quedó dormido por puro agotamiento y estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo para que Santana se sintiera cómoda dejándole solo. Le despertó moviéndole ligeramente y logró que se metiera a la cama. Blaine obedeció somnolientamente, pero lloriqueó cuando Santana se levantó de la cama. Santana suspiró sombríamente mientras miraba a Blaine, realmente considerando traer una sábana y volver a dormir en el sillón para así poder vigilarle; quedarse con él toda la noche para asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún ataque de pánico ni pesadillas. Pero Blaine no era un niño pequeño, y Santana sabía que tenía que resolver las cosas por sí solo esta vez. Ella no podía hacer decisiones por él, aún si eso haría sus vidas más fáciles. Con una mirada final a la habitación, Santana salió en silencio y cerró la puerta suavemente tras ella, dejando a Blaine solo en la oscuridad con su corazón roto autoinflingido.

* * *

Blaine se despertó por unas leves punzadas en su hombro y la helada brisa de la ventana abierta cosquilleando en su espalda. Extendió la mano a ciegas en busca de su teléfono, su mano golpeando cada parte de la mesita de noche antes de agarrar el duro plástico. Ninguna llamada perdida, no que las esperara, o mereciera alguna. Blaine suspiró miserablemente y volvió a poner el teléfono en la mesita de noche, viendo la hora en el despertador por el rabillo de su ojo: 6:18 p.m. Blaine gruñó por lo tarde, enojado porque tanto de un día ya hubiera pasado, pero rápidamente supuso que su cuerpo necesitaba el descanso. De hecho, todavía lo necesitaba, a juzgar por la manera en la que estaba reacio a moverse siquiera una pulgada, músculos doloridos y moretones acribillando su cuerpo además de sus heridas más serias. Blaine se volvió a acomodar cuidadosamente debajo de las sábanas y cerró los ojos; esperando que el sueño volviera a reclamarle y aliviara temporalmente su culpa y su sufrimiento emocional.

—Vaya, buenos días, estaba preguntándome cuándo irías a despertarte —habló una voz sedosa.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de golpe y se sentó rápidamente, jalando las sábanas hacia su pecho mientras veía una alta figura hurgando las cosas sobre su cómoda casualmente, sus dedos pasando por las páginas gastadas de uno de los libros favoritos de Blaine.

—¡S-Sebastian! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —tartamudeó Blaine.

Sebastian detuvo sus manos curiosas y se dio la vuelta, una expresión divertida en su cara.

—Vaya, para verte, por supuesto. Y puedes bajar esa sábana, no es como si no haya visto todo eso antes. —Sonrió sardónicamente.

Blaine se sonrojó furiosamente, pero bajó las sábanas para que así cayeran sobre su regazo, la cinturilla de sus pijamas apenas visible mientras apoyaba su espalda en la cabecera. Los ojos de Sebastian se oscurecieron cuando vio el vendaje manchado de rojo de Blaine, pero la mirada se desvaneció en un instante y fue reemplazada por su encantadora sonrisa característica.

—Sebastian, cómo siquiera entr... la _ventana_, por supuesto —se percató Blaine al mirar la ventana abierta que estaba seguro que había estado cerrada la noche anterior. Y con pestillo.

—Sí, es agradable saber que no soy tan incapaz en el trabajo de sigilo como pensé que era. Me preocupaba haberme oxidado mucho —admitió Sebastian.

Blaine pareció escéptico. Recordó que Sebastian siempre había sabido cómo lidiar con cerraduras.

—Bien, pero, ¿cómo demonios lograste pasar a Santana? Estoy segura de que ella te habría escuchado, especialmente ahora —supuso Blaine.

—Santana se fue hace veinticinco minutos más o menos para hacer algunas diligencias. Ya era hora, pensé que nunca se iría —murmuró Sebastian.

—¿Y estado aquí haciendo qué? ¿Sólo viéndome dormir por los últimos veinte minutos? —preguntó Blaine.

—Quince en realidad —corrigió Sebastian.

—Sí. Eso no lo hace menos espeluznante, Seb —dijo Blaine inexpresivo.

Sebastian se echó a reír y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo que no. Es sólo… por esos quince minutos te veías tan tranquilo, hasta feliz, pero tan pronto como te despertaste te veías…—Sebastian miró a Blaine, cuyo rostro había caído por completo.

—Así —finalizó tristemente. Se acercó e hizo un ademán hacia el pie de la cama—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó.

Blaine asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Sebastian se sentó y abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Blaine viendo sus manos mientras Sebastian veía a Blaine. Eventualmente el silencio se hizo demasiado ruidoso como para soportarlo.

—Blaine… yo…—comenzó Sebastian.

—¿Por qué me salvaste? —preguntó Blaine, su voz tan pequeña y vulnerable.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sebastian, sorprendido por la pregunta simple pero extremadamente compleja de Blaine. Blaine seguía con la mirada baja y retorció sus manos nerviosamente antes de explicar su pregunta más a fondo.

—Esa noche, la noche que Jesse trató de matarme, tú también estabas ahí. Quinn me lo dijo, pero ella dijo… ella dijo que tú le dijiste que yo golpeé a Jesse con esa roca. Ella estaba segura de que yo lo maté. Salvo que yo no lo hice. Tú lo hiciste. Tú lo golpeaste… ¿por qué? —Blaine tragó saliva con dificultad y apartó la mirada de sus manos y la alzó hacia Sebastian, sus ojos brillando—. ¿Por qué me salvaste? —repitió, sonando tan confundido por estar vivo y no en una tumba que hizo que el corazón de Sebastian se rompiera.

Se acercó un poco más a Blaine y agarró una de sus manos con vacilación.

—Porque nadie merece morir, Blaine, especialmente no tú —susurró, apretando la mano de Blaine con un poco más de fuerza como apoyo—. Necesito que sepas que… nunca fue mi intención matar a Jesse —juró—. No quise golpearlo con tanta fuerza, pero…

Blaine vio mientras Sebastian se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, un par de lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Blaine apretó su mano, instándole suavemente a continuar.

—Tú estabas muriendo ante mis ojos, Blaine, y tenía que… tenía que hacer _algo_. No podía…—Sebastian tembló, su voz quebrándose un poco—. Sabía que Jesse lo habría hecho así que por eso me ofrecí a ir con él. Dije que le vigilaría, pero en realidad estaba yendo para cuidar de ti.

Entonces Sebastian se echó a reír, una risa brusca y sin gracia. Las cejas de Blaine se fruncieron con preocupación por el horrible sonido.

—Fui a proteger a alguien y terminé siendo un asesino —finalizó Sebastian, agobiado por el dolor y la pena.

—Sebastian, basta —pidió Blaine—. No eres un asesino. Lo que sucedió fue un horrible accidente, pero tú no lo asesinaste, ¿de acuerdo? No querías que nadie muriera. Ni yo ni Jesse.

—Lo siento por lo que hicieron. Juro que no tenía idea de que ellos estaban detrás de todo esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Habría detenido a Schuester desde el principio si lo hubiera sabido —juró Sebastian.

—Lo sé —dijo Blaine. Y lo hacía. Por insufrible que pudiera ser, sabía que Sebastian no habría hecho esto. Puede que fuera un timador, pero no era del tipo que arruinaba vidas—. Está bien.

Sebastian soltó un suspiro de alivio ante el perdón de Blaine y comenzó a levantarse de la cama.

—Espera —dijo Blaine, tirando de la manga de Sebastian y sin soltar su mano.

Extrañado, Sebastian se volvió a sentar.

—¿Qué más queda que decir entre nosotros, Blaine? —preguntó.

—Esto —indicó Blaine, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y darle un beso final en los labios. Se alejó lentamente, riendo por lo bajo para sí al ver la cara de Sebastian contorsionarse en una expresión de completa confusión.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —cuestionó.

Blaine pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Creo… que así es como se siente la clausura —afirmó.

Sebastian esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió en comprensión antes de levantarse. Caminó hacia la ventana y estaba por salir por ella antes de detenerse y mirar a Blaine con la expresión más sincera que éste le había visto.

—Sólo para que lo sepas Blaine, tú nunca fuiste solamente un número —dijo Sebastian suavemente.

Blaine sonrió.

—Y tú siempre serás mi primer amor —respondió él, admitiendo algo que nunca había creído, pero que ahora se daba cuenta que era cierto. Sebastian sonrió, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Pero no tu último —murmuró.

El corazón de Blaine se oprimió ante esas palabras.

—No, no mi último —repitió, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a ver a su último amor. Sebastian pareció leer su mente.

—Él te encontrará, Blaine —dijo mientras finalmente comenzaba a salir por la ventana—. Si es tan listo como creo que es, te encontrará; pero tienes que dejarlo entrar. No corras y tires a la basura lo único que has querido pero nunca has sido capaz de robar, o nunca te dejaré escuchar el final —advirtió Sebastian antes de escabullirse en medio de la noche.

Segundos después, la puerta de Blaine se abrió y Santana asomó la cabeza.

—¿Todo está bien por aquí? Creí haber oído voces cuando entré a la casa —señaló.

—Nada, sólo he estado yo —mintió Blaine.

Santana no pareció convencida. Entró y examinó la habitación. Blaine observó nerviosamente cuando fue directo hacia la cómoda y examinó los libros que Sebastian había cogido. Dio la vuelta y se puso las manos en las caderas, una mirada expectante en su rostro.

—¿Luego? —ofreció Blaine.

—Luego —concordó ella. Blaine le dio una sonrisa agradecida en respuesta—. Vamos, acabo de ir a la farmacia y compré algunos analgésicos para ti, pero me sentiría mejor si comes algo antes —dijo.

Blaine asintió y se levantó, poniéndose una camisa sin mucha dificultad mientras seguía a Santana escaleras abajo hacia la cocina.

—Busca lo que quieras, tengo que ir al auto y agarrar el resto de las compras. No, no necesito ninguna ayuda —expresó, dejando a Blaine solo.

Suspiró, enojado de que su hombro le hiciera tan inútil, pero, sin embargo, caminó hacia la despensa. Sus ojos vagaron por los estantes, tratando de encontrar algo que comer. No tenía mucha hambre, pero su necesidad de analgésicos excedía su falta de apetito. Blaine escuchó un par de pasos entrar a la cocina justo cuando decidió que podía ser capaz de comer un poco de sopa.

—De acuerdo, Tana, escogí sopa, si eso es…—la charla de Blaine se interrumpió cuando miró a la persona en la entrada, que definitivamente _no_ era Santana—. Kurt —susurró.

Kurt sonrió débilmente, pero no se movió de la entrada.

—Hola —respondió, evitando su mirada y optando por ver las paredes de la cocina en cambio. Blaine, que no podía apartar sus ojos del hombre frente a él, notó la cautela en la conducta de Kurt y dio un par de pasos tentativos hacia adelante, cerrando un poco el espacio entre ellos.

—Cómo… ¿cómo descubriste que vivía aquí? —preguntó.

—Finn —respondió Kurt—. Requirió algo de convencimiento, pero al final me contó de este lugar.

—Finn, por supuesto —dijo Blaine. Había olvidado por completo que Finn había estado aquí. Dio un par de pasos más, terminando justo a un pie de distancia de Kurt—. Sin embargo, me alegra que estés aquí —soltó.

Ante esto, Kurt finalmente dejó de evitar el rostro de Blaine y se encontró con su mirada. El corazón de Blaine dolió por el dolor y sufrimiento en sus ojos. Dolía aún más saber que la causa de ese dolor era su culpa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Kurt, su tono entrecortado—. Porque tenía la impresión de que no querías volver a verme. ¿Qué fue lo que me escribiste? Oh sí. "Te amo. Lo siento". Cuatro palabras. Puedes ver por qué puede ser que piense que no estás feliz de verme.

—No, Kurt, por supuesto que me alegra verte. Te amo, pero verás…—trató de explicar Blaine, pero Kurt no había terminado.

—Oh, bueno, ya que me_ amas_, supongo que ahora todo está bien. No importa que sólo dejara de llorar por ti hace un par de horas porque venía para acá. No importa que me hicieras sentir solo, indeseable y no amado. Supongo que simplemente podemos presionar reinicio y olvidar que me dejaste —espetó, todo su cuerpo temblando con ira.

—Kurt, debes saber que no quería dejarte. Pero viste lo que pasó en ese techo. Podría haber muerto fácilmente. Me fui para protegerte… para asegurarme de que estuvieras seguro. Quiero que tengas una vida donde tu hombre no sea un sospechoso constante de crímenes o que pudiera ser arrojado a prisión. Eso no es vida, Kurt. —Blaine trató de agarrar las manos de Kurt, pero este se alejó, todavía furioso.

—¿No crees que yo debería haber tenido la oportunidad de decidir cómo quiero vivir _mi_ vida? —replicó Kurt—. Te amo, Blaine. No me importa que pueda o no pasar. Todo lo que me importa ahora mismo es el hecho de que te amo, pero tú no me amas lo suficiente como para quedarte conmigo a pesar de los riesgos.

Ante esta declaración, Blaine cerró el espacio entre ellos por completo y acunó la cara de Kurt en sus manos.

—Por supuesto que te amo, Kurt. Tienes que dejar de pensar que no te amo. Me mata que pienses eso —murmuró Blaine, besando las lágrimas que habían rodado por las mejillas de Kurt. Kurt gimoteó ante el gesto y apartó suavemente las manos de Blaine de su cara.

—Entonces tienes que dejar de huir de mí. Cuando las cosas se ponen un poco difíciles o complicadas, necesito saber que vas a estar aquí y no sólo… te irás porque no estás seguro o tienes miedo.

Blaine no respondió; sólo miró a Kurt con una expresión destrozada y triste en su cara. Ante la falta de respuesta de Blaine, Kurt asintió tranquilamente, dándose cuenta de que Blaine no estaba dispuesto a pelear por ellos.

—De acuerdo… no tengo miedo de estar solo, me he acostumbrado a ello durante los últimos años, siguiendo a Rachel a todos lados y cosas por el estilo. Así que me iré si eso es lo que quieres —finalizó en voz baja.

Comenzó a alejarse cuando Blaine tomó suavemente una de sus manos. Kurt se detuvo, volteando su cabeza para mirar la cara de Blaine, sus manos unidas, y de nuevo a Blaine. Blaine acercó a Kurt con su brazo bueno. Pasó su pulgar suavemente sobre el de Kurt mientras ambos se quedaban allí en silencio. Finalmente, Blaine respiró un poco y apretó la mano de Kurt antes de hablar, tan bajo que éste apenas pudo escucharle.

—Yo no…—hizo una pausa, exhalando temblorosamente, entonces intentando de nuevo—. Ya no quiero huir —confesó.

Kurt jadeó y envolvió instantáneamente a Blaine en un abrazo, aliviado y rebosante de alegría por sus palabras. Blaine enterró su cara en el cuello de Kurt, inhalando su aroma tan intensamente que estaba ahogándose en éste, ahogándose en Kurt mientras envolvía los brazos a su alrededor sin querer soltarle nunca.

Y entonces estaban besándose.

Apasionada y desesperadamente, expresaron sus emociones, sus disculpan no pronunciadas, y todo lo demás a través de sus besos. Aquí, en el abrazo de Kurt y Kurt en el propio era a donde pertenecían y Blaine iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer que Kurt se deshiciera de todos sus miedos e inseguridades, así como las propias, un beso, una mirada cariñosa, un toque a la vez. Blaine apretó su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y le besó con más fuerza, sintiendo a Kurt regresar la presión. Kurt gimió por el cambio de velocidad y agarró los rizos de Blaine enérgicamente, tomando el labio inferior de éste entre sus dientes y tirando de él, haciendo que Blaine viera estrellas. Su hombro y cintura daban punzadas con dolor por los súbitos y apasionados movimientos, pero en ese momento a Blaine no podía importarle menos, al diablo los analgésicos.

La urgencia de sus besos comenzó a disminuir cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que tenían toda una vida para besarse, tocarse y estar uno con él otro, pero esta realización no hizo nada para que dejaran de besarse del todo.

—Te amo tanto —jadeó Blaine mientras Kurt masajeaba su cuero cabelludo y situaba un beso con la boca abierta en su manzana de Adán.

—Mmm, yo también te amo —murmuró, deteniendo su encaprichamiento actual con el cuello de Blaine para sonreírle—. Ahora cállate y bésame —ordenó juguetonamente. Blaine soltó una risita, claramente embriagado de amor, y obedeció felizmente, completamente contento con besar a Kurt por siempre si pudiera.

—Está bien, cómo te gustaría… oh. —Santana dejó de hablar al ver a los dos hombres toqueteándose y besuqueándose en su cocina—. Bueno, veo que encontraste a Kurt. —Santana sonrió sardónicamente mientras los dos continuaban, completamente ajenos a su presencia. Estaba parada un poco incómodamente mientras veía a Blaine girar a Kurt, empujándole contra el mesón y continuando su asedio en la boca de éste—. De acuerdo, esto ya está poniéndose un poco extraño —murmuró antes de carraspear audiblemente, causando que los dos se apartaran de inmediato, sonrojándose, pero todavía envueltos en los brazos del otro.

—Hola, Santana, este es Kurt —dijo Blaine pícaramente, besando rápidamente la mejilla de Kurt.

—Lo sé, yo lo dejé entrar. —Santana sonrió con aires de suficiencia—. ¿Ya decidiste que querías o preferirías tenerlo a él de cena? —bromeó ella, su sonrisa ensanchándose cuando les vio sonrojarse una segunda vez.

—Umm, escogí sopa, pero no te preocupes, yo puedo hacerla —dijo Blaine.

—Oh, no, ya tienes demasiadas heridas. No agregaré quemaduras de segundo grado a esa lista —declaró Santana.

Blaine bufó antes sus palabras, su cara contorsionada en un mohín. Kurt soltó una risita por la expresión de Blaine, que se suavizó instantáneamente cuando escuchó la risa de Kurt.

—¿Crees que es divertido que tu novio ni siquiera pueda hacer sopa? —dijo Blaine con sarcasmo antes de quedarse inmóvil una vez que se percató de lo que había dicho. Kurt también lo notó y le dio un beso tranquilizador.

—Bueno, supongo que _tu_ novio tendrá que enseñarte una o dos cosas —respondió dulcemente. Blaine sonrió radiante y situó un besito en la punta de la nariz de Kurt. Santana hizo un gesto de arcadas.

—Bien, si esto es lo que tengo que ver el resto de la noche, discúlpenme si no me les uno a cenar hoy o ninguna otra noche en realidad —gruñó.

Los hombres se apartaron para evitar que Santana se fuera y ambos comieron un poco antes de que Blaine tomara sus analgésicos y se fuera a la cama seguido de Kurt, ambos ocupándose en ignorar los silbidos de Santana. Entraron a la habitación de Blaine y Kurt sonrió al ver la decoración. Ésta gritaba Blaine, con el mobiliario acogedor, los tonos cálidos que le recordaban a Kurt los irises color té y el sinfín de libros gastados que Blaine citó en momentos pasados. Lo único faltante en su cabeza era el toque personal de las fotografías, las paredes tenían arte, pero estaban carentes de recuerdos. Kurt planeó arreglar eso de inmediato.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas? —preguntó Blaine, haciendo un gesto a la habitación.

—Me encanta. Es muy tú —halagó.

Blaine se mordió el labio tímidamente antes de hacer otra pregunta.

—¿Crees que podría ser eventualmente "nuestra"? —preguntó. Kurt pensó un momento, volviendo a ver la habitación.

—Creo que es una certeza. De hecho, puede que ya sea nuestra —respondió. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a enamorarse de nuevo al ver la mirada que Blaine estaba dándole. Como si él fuera la única cosa que importaba.

—T-tengo que ir abajo y buscar un par de cosas. No puedo dormir exactamente en esto. Ya vuelvo —prometió Kurt, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Encontró el vestíbulo sin mucha dificultad y agarró su pequeña bolsa de viaje; el resto de sus cosas tendrían que ser recogidas después. Se dio la vuelta y estaba volviendo a la habitación de Blaine cuando de tropezó con Santana.

—Oh, hola, Santana —saludó.

—Hola, Kurt.

Santana vio la maleta y le dio una sonrisa diabólica.

—No creí que estarías necesitando eso todavía —incitó. Kurt rodó los ojos.

—No seas lasciva, Santana. Estoy perfectamente feliz solo con cuidar de él, muchas gracias —replicó, esperando que Santana respondiera con otra réplica mordaz. Lo que no esperaba era que su expresión se suavizara y que le diera un breve abrazo.

—Creo que nos llevaremos bien —dijo ella antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba hacia su propia habitación. Kurt ladeó la cabeza, intrigado por las palabras de Santana, antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Blaine y entrar. Su boca se secó cuando vio a Blaine bajarse la camisa rápidamente para ocultar sus vendajes y moretones, pero Kurt los vio. Bajó su bolsa y se le acercó cautelosamente.

—¿Puedo ver? —preguntó suavemente, sus dedos justo debajo del dobladillo de la camisa de Blaine.

Blaine vaciló, preocupado de que los feos moretones y heridas alejaran a Kurt. Éste notó la duda de Blaine y rápidamente se percató de lo que estaba provocándole angustia.

—Oye —comenzó, alzando la barbilla de Blaine cariñosamente para que así pudiera mirarle—. Te seguiré amando. No importa cómo luzcas —dijo con solemnidad. Blaine resolló un poco y asintió.

—De acuerdo —susurró eventualmente, sus manos guiando las de Kurt mientras quitaba la camisa. Kurt jadeó al ver los feos vendajes manchados de rojo y los oscuros moretones que estropeaban el cuerpo de Blaine.

—Oh, Blaine —susurró Kurt, hecho pedazos ante la vista de sus heridas. Besó un moretón particularmente grande en su clavícula. Los ojos de Blaine se cerraron, sus oscuras pestañas besando sus mejillas. Encontró el cabello de Kurt a ciegas y pasó suavemente sus dedos por este mientras Kurt continuaba besando sus heridas.

—¿Necesitas cambiar tus vendajes? —preguntó Kurt.

Blaine hizo una mueca.

—Probablemente, pero esperaré a que Santana los cambie en la mañana.

—¿Puedo intentarlo yo? —preguntó Kurt—. E-estoy seguro de que Santana está más calificada que yo, pero me mata verte con tal dolor e incomodidad, y quiero… quiero ayudar.

Blaine agarró gentilmente las manos de Kurt, que estaban rondando frenéticamente por su torso y hombro, y le besó profundamente, conmovido por la preocupación y el deseo de cuidarle de éste.

—Está bien —accedió, caminando hacia su cómoda y sacando las vendas, gasa, ungüento y trapos de ella. Se sentó en la cama, indicándole con un gesto a Kurt que se le uniera. Kurt se sentó, mirando nerviosamente las heridas de Blaine.

—N-no quiero lastimarte aún más —se inquietó.

Blaine rió suavemente.

—Dudo que eso sea siquiera posible —indicó sardónico. Kurt frunció el ceño ante la despreocupación de Blaine por sus heridas—. Estarás bien, Kurt —dijo tranquilizadoramente.

Kurt respiró profundo y asintió. Sus dedos desenvolvieron las viejas vendas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine hasta que la herida estuvo visible. Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon ante la roja piel irritada.

—Mierda, Blaine, ¿por qué no estás en un hospital? —preguntó de manera alarmada, pasando gentilmente sus dedos por el costado de Blaine.

—¿Porque no me gustan? —sugirió Blaine. Kurt rodó los ojos.

—No creo que alguien le _gusten_ los hospitales —señaló mientras cubría un trapo en ungüento—. Dios, Blaine, esto de verdad luce mal —se inquietó.

—Entonces definitivamente no deberías mirar mi hombro —bromeó Blaine lacónicamente, su risa desvaneciéndose cuando Kurt le lanzó una mirada sombría.

No dijo nada más mientras Kurt trabajaba meticulosamente, limpiado con suavidad la abrasión y besándole la piel siempre que Blaine se tensaba o hacía una mueca de dolor, asegurándose de darle mucha atención a los moretones que Blaine tanto despreciaba. La respiración de Blaine se hacía más penosa mientras observaba cada movimiento de Kurt, toda la situación volviéndose extremadamente intima. Pasó lentamente sus dedos por el cabello de Kurt, su mano acunándole la mejilla eventualmente. Kurt alzó la mirada del torso recién vendado de Blaine, su cara ruborizada por el toque cariñoso. Se inclinó en la caricia de Blaine brevemente antes de comenzar a laborar en su hombro.

—Kurt, está bien, sólo déjalo hasta la mañana —le aseguró Blaine. Kurt resopló por su respuesta.

—Sólo lo dices porque estás siendo influenciado por fuertes analgésicos —bromeó.

—Nnno, eso no es cierto. Me siento fenomenal. Vamos, sólo acuéstate conmigo. —Blaine hizo un mohín, aunque un poco atontado.

Kurt sonrió ante la somnolencia de Blaine. Era adorable, por no decir más.

—Blaine, de verdad no me gusta lo roja que está la venda de tu hombro. Quédate quieto, intentaré ser rápido —prometió Kurt.

Antes de que Blaine pudiera protestar, Kurt estaba desenvolviendo el otro vendaje. Blaine escuchó a Kurt jadear y supuso que su hombro no se veía mejor que hacía dieciocho horas. Kurt limpió y recubrió la herida de bala con rapidez, besando ligeramente a Blaine una vez que hubo terminado.

—Siento que estés herido —murmuró en su hombro—. Esto no debería haber sucedido.

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

—Pero sucedió, así que no sirve de nada darle vueltas al asunto. Además, no es como si nunca fuera a sanar. Pero…—Blaine se detuvo un segundo—, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quedarán un par de cicatrices.

—Mm —murmuró Kurt, rozando el cuello de Blaine con su nariz—. Eso está bien. Las cicatrices son sexy —declaró, haciendo que Blaine riera, antes de levantarse y sacar los pijamas de su bolsa. Blaine sonrió efusivamente por la domesticidad de todo mientras Kurt entraba tímidamente al baño para cambiarse. Seguía parcialmente convencido de que nada de esto estaba pasando en realidad y de que eventualmente se despertaría solo. Estaba casi decidido a pedirle a Kurt que le abofeteara o golpeara cuando volviera para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Blaine suspiró felizmente y dobló las sábanas para así dejar que los analgésicos hicieran su trabajo.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando sintió un declive en el colchón mientras Kurt se le unía bajo las sábanas. Blaine se dio la vuelta para así estar cara a cara con Kurt, rodeándole en sus brazos, acercándole. Kurt sonrió débilmente, casi imperceptible en la oscuridad, y trazó perezosamente figuras imaginarias en el pecho de Blaine, tarareando suavemente mientras le veía comenzar a quedarse dormido. Cuando los ojos de Blaine finalmente se cerraron, Kurt dejó de tararear, besando tiernamente la frente de Blaine antes de acomodarse en los brazos de éste.

—Por favor, ojalá estés aquí cuando me despierte en la mañana —susurró, miedo y preocupación evidente en su voz.

Blaine, que no se había quedado dormido del todo, sintió una opresión en su corazón por las desgarradoras palabras de Kurt. Apretó su agarre y pasó su nariz suavemente por el cabello de Kurt.

—Siempre —murmuró. Sintió a Kurt removerse y poner la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, su cuerpo acomodado sobre el de su amante.

—Me encanta este lugar —habló Kurt en voz baja—. Es tan cálido, tentador y… y _tú_, y definitivamente _no_ una habitación de hotel.

—Sí, porque cuando vengo a casa, lo primero que viene a mi mente es "No estoy en un hotel". —Blaine sonrió sardónico.

—Oh, calla —reprendió Kurt—. Además, no soy el único al que le encantará estar aquí.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Blaine sonrió, su mano deslizándose bajo la camisa de Kurt, frotando lentos círculos constantes en su espalda baja, haciendo que Kurt prácticamente ronroneara con satisfacción.

—Mmhmm, a Rachel también va a encantarle —respondió Kurt.

La mano de Blaine se quedó inmóvil.

—Espera… ¿qué? ¿Rachel va a vivir aquí? —preguntó, sus sueños de una vida tranquila y pacífica destrozados con una sola oración.

—Lo hará. Estoy muy emocionado, ¿tú no? Bueno, ya te he mantenido despierto por tiempo suficiente y necesitas dormir. Buenas noches, amor —comentó Kurt, acurrucándose más a Blaine.

—Buenas noches —respondió Blaine. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando un factor referente a la inminente llegada de Rachel cruzó su mente. Un factor que tenía la forma de una práctica latina que ahora estaba durmiendo al final del pasillo. A Blaine le dieron escalofríos de sólo pensar en los inevitables conflictos por venir—. Espero que no estés demasiado pegado a tu mejor amiga —le susurró Blaine a la forma durmiente sobre él—. Porque no creo que vaya a durar los próximos dos meses aquí. No si mi mejor amiga tiene algún comentario al respecto.

Kurt se removió un poco ante el sonido de su voz, agarrándole la camisa con su puño y rozando la clavícula de Blaine con su nariz.

El corazón de Blaine se hinchó mientras observaba a Kurt dormir, contento de abrazar por siempre a este hombre en sus brazos cada noche, e igualmente jubiloso por abrazarle cuando se despertara cada mañana.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Ves, Blaine? No hay razón para sufrir.

El próximo es nada más y nada menos que el epílogo, chicas.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	12. Epílogo

Traducción autorizada por **vintagevagabond**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson, un antiguo ladrón conocido como The Warbler, se encuentra bajo sospecha cuando un nuevo criminal llega a la ciudad y le tiende una trampa para incriminarle. ¿Podrá Blaine limpiar su nombre con la ayuda del miembro de alta sociedad y posible víctima Kurt Hummel?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de vintagevagabond, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

La mañana estaba tranquila y silenciosa cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación. Parches de luz calentaron la piel expuesta de Blaine mientras dormía, roncando levemente, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Un bajo suspiro se le escapó mientras se despertaba lenta y renuentemente de un sueño. Extendió la mano al otro lado hacia Kurt, sólo para sentir frías sábanas bajo su palma. Blaine frunció el ceño y abrió un ojo. La otra mitad de la cama estaba vacía, para su confusión y consternación.

Se bajó atontadamente de la cama y se asomó en el baño, suponiendo que Kurt estaba en medio de su rutina de cuidado de piel. Viendo que el baño también estaba vacío, Blaine frunció el ceño aún más. Salió de la habitación y soñolientamente bajó las escaleras hacia la sala principal. Los oídos de Blaine se agudizaron al escuchar a alguien cantando en la cocina, una voz que Blaine reconocería en cualquier lugar. Sonriendo para sí, entró a la cocina silenciosamente, apoyando su cabeza en el marco de la entrada mientras veía cariñosamente a Kurt maniobrar de un lado a otro fácilmente, extremadamente familiarizado con sus alrededores.

Kurt estaba inconsciente de la mirada de Blaine mientras sacaba ingredientes de la despensa y el refrigerador, todavía con sus pantalones del pijama y su cabello despeinado, para gran sorpresa de Blaine. Blaine se movió de su lugar en la puerta y se acercó a Kurt sigilosamente, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura expuesta y dejando amorosamente un camino de besos por su columna vertebral. Kurt detuvo sus movimientos y sonrió mientras Blaine enganchaba la barbilla en su hombro, su respiración rozando la oreja de Kurt.

—Días, Blaine —canturreó, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Blaine y recostándose contra él.

—Buenosdíasamor —murmuró Blaine en la piel de Kurt, sus labios haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. Kurt se estremeció por el contacto y volteó su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo levantado tan temprano? Aún no son las nueve, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —preguntó Kurt. Separó sus manos de las de Blaine y regresó a cortar en rebanadas las fresas y melocotones que había sacado del refrigerador antes de haber sido maravillosamente interrumpido.

Blaine gruñó y enterró aún más la cara en la curva del cuello de Kurt.

—Sí, es muy temprano; _por lo que_ deberías volver a la cama conmigo —murmuró, retrocediendo un par de pasos y tirando suavemente del torso de Kurt para llevarle de vuelta a su habitación. Kurt se escapó del agarre de Blaine y continuó preparando el desayuno, eligiendo ignorar su tierno mohín, pero no sin una gran cantidad de esfuerzo.

—Blaine, si estás tan cansado, entonces vuelve a la cama. No te retendré aquí como rehén —indicó Kurt, caminando hacia la despensa y sacando el azúcar.

—Pero tu lado de la cama está _frío_. No me gusta eso —se quejó Blaine.

Kurt suspiró y dejó de medir el azúcar, dándose cuenta de que no lograría hacer nada con Blaine aquí. Se dio la vuelta y arqueó una ceja al ver a su novio; observando su apariencia. Los pants excesivamente grandes de Blaine le cubrían los pies y sus rizos sobresalían en todas las direcciones. Era oficial, Kurt estaba enamorado de un niño de seis años. Cruzó la cocina en unos pocos pasos y enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine. Blaine le besó soñolientamente, sus labios suaves y dóciles. Kurt se separó y apoyó su frente contra la de Blaine.

—Blaine,_ sabes_ qué fecha es hoy, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

Blaine alejó su cabeza y resopló.

—Por supuesto que sé qué día es hoy. Es sólo que no sé por qué es necesario que te despiertes antes de las nueve.

Kurt chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pensé que sería bueno hacer algo de desayuno antes de que ella se vaya —comentó. Blaine sonrió dulcemente ante la amabilidad de Kurt.

—Claro que es una buena idea, cariño. Estoy seguro de que le encantará —prometió Blaine. Kurt sonrió ampliamente por el cumplido y regresó al mesón con Blaine en sus talones. Blaine observó mientras Kurt continuaba midiendo, cortando y mezclando ingredientes con facilidad. De repente éste se detuvo y se volteó, viendo a Blaine con una mirada amable, pero firme.

—Blaine, por mucho que te ame_, realmente_ distraes mucho. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres volver a la cama o tal vez servirte algo de café y sentarte en la mesa? —sugirió.

Blaine se mordió el labio y cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

—Puedo… ¿puedo ayudar? —preguntó.

Kurt parpadeó seriamente por un segundo mientras trataba de pensar en algo que darle a hacer a Blaine. Entonces le agarró de los hombros y le volteó para que así estuviera frente al mesón.

—Si pudieras ir allí y terminar de cortar esas fresas y melocotones, eso me ahorraría algo de tiempo —comentó.

—¿Y confías en mí con cuchillos? —preguntó Blaine con escepticismo, mirando a Kurt por el rabillo de su ojo.

Kurt soltó una risita y presionó sus labios contra la cicatriz sobre el hombro de Blaine que tanto adoraba.

—Más de lo que confío en ti con una llama. ¡Ahora ve! —ordenó, dándole una nalgada juguetonamente. Blaine soltó una carcajada y se acercó al mesón.

—Bueno, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Blaine mientras cortaba la fruta con cuidado.

—_Estamos_ haciendo crepes —respondió Kurt, moviéndose del mesón hacia la estufa y besando la mejilla de Blaine al pasarle por el lado, la acción casi costándole un pulgar a Blaine.

El par trabajó en silencio después de eso, principalmente debido al temor de Kurt de que alguna otra interrupción le costara un dedo a Blaine. Eventualmente, ambos terminaron su parte de la cocina y arreglaron juntos las crepes. Las manos de Kurt sobre las de Blaine mientras le ayudaba a doblar la masa delgada y a cubrirla con fruta.

—Ya, todo listo. Gracias por la ayuda, cariño —dijo Kurt afectuosamente. Blaine sonrió ampliamente por las palabras de Kurt, contento de haber sido capaz de ayudar sin causar ningún problema mayor y cortando su pulgar sólo una vez.

—Entonces…—comenzó Blaine maliciosamente, prolongando el "ton"—. Ella no se ha despertado todavía, y quién sabe cuándo lo hará… ¿cómo quieres pasar el tiempo? —preguntó, la inocencia en su voz sin engañar a nadie y el brillo en sus ojos revelando sus motivos.

Kurt fingió pensar por un momento, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios mientras se tocaba ligeramente la mejilla con su dedo índice.

—Hmm,_ puede_ que tenga una o dos ideas —respondió eventualmente, deslizando despacio sus manos por la espalda de Blaine, deteniéndose en los hoyuelos encima de su trasero—. O tres —habló en voz baja, pasando sus labios por la mandíbula de Blaine, que tenía una leve barba incipiente en ella. Se movió hacia arriba y lamió detrás de la oreja de Blaine—. O cuatro.

Blaine gimió, incapaz de seguir soportando la provocación de Kurt. Acunó la cara de Kurt en sus manos y le besó profundamente, temblando cuando Kurt inclinó su cabeza y deslizó su lengua en la boca de Blaine. Éste gimió por la sensación, muy feliz de haber decidido levantarse esta mañana y,_ Dios_, si todas las mañanas podían ser así, ¿por qué era que no le gustaban? Bajó sus manos por el trasero de Kurt, agarrándole los muslos y alzándole sobre el mesón. Kurt respondió con entusiasmo a las acciones de Blaine, hundiendo sus talones en la espalda de éste para acercarle y bajando la cabeza, chocando su frente contra la de Blaine con una risa, sus ojos brillando con alegría.

—¿Por qué demonios están despiertos a esta hora? —preguntó Santana mientras entraba a la cocina. Se detuvo, viendo al par con recelo mientras Blaine ayudaba a Kurt a bajar al piso, los labios de ambos rojos y un poco hinchados. Se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos mientras arrastraba numerosas maletas al lugar.

—No es como si los hubiera atrapado en posiciones peores o algo así —murmuró para sí misma.

—Buenos días, Tana, ¡te hicimos desayuno! —comentó Blaine, obviamente bastante orgulloso.

—¿Hicimos? De acuerdo, Hummel, ¿cuánto fue tu trabajo y cuánto el de él? —preguntó ella, viendo el plato con cautela.

—80-20 —respondió Kurt. Blaine afirmó en confirmación.

Santana se relajó y agarró un plato.

—Gracias por hacer el desayuno, chicos. Pensé que tendría que comprar una rosquilla en el aeropuerto o algo así —dijo entre bocados de crepes.

—Bueno, esta es nuestra última mañana contigo por un tiempo y queríamos que fuera más que una taza amarga de café instantáneo y unas tostadas —comentó Kurt, mientras él y Blaine agarraban algo de desayuno para ellos mismos y se le unían en la mesa.

—Eso es muy dulce de su parte. Ignoraré el hecho de que eso es lo menos que podrían hacer después de permitir que Berry viviera aquí por tanto tiempo como lo hizo —dijo Santana—. Gracias a Dios que consiguió ese papel de actuación en Nueva York y está viviendo con ese agente de seguros que se parece Frankenstein. Precisamente por lo que no iré a los Estados por mis vacaciones, por cierto.

Kurt agachó la cabeza, completamente absorto en su desayuno, mientras Blaine le daba una mirada de desaprobación a Santana.

—Vamos, Santana, sólo vivió aquí por cinco meses —señaló.

—Sí, y a mí me tomó tres meses tranquilizarme —replicó ella, acuchillando su crepe con algo de demasiada fuerza para el gusto de Blaine, haciéndole dudar del que se hubiera recuperado del todo.

—Tana, en un punto Kurt te encontró acorralando a Rachel en un rincón con un tacón de aguja —dijo Blaine muy serio—. Creo que ella estuvo más incómoda contigo aquí, en lugar de ser al revés.

Santana hizo un gesto de rechazo con su mano.

—Qué mal por ella entonces, yo vine con la casa —agregó, antes de omitir el tema por el resto del desayuno.

Eventualmente, todos terminaron y charlaron amigablemente hasta que llamaron a la puerta, señal de que el taxi de Santana había llegado. El hombre luchó por agarrar el equipaje de Santana, a pesar de sus protestas, y ayudó a meterlo en el taxi. Santana suspiró y le sonrió a los dos con un poco de tristeza.

—Sé que Grecia me encantará tan pronto como me baje del avión, pero los extrañaré estos próximos meses —confesó. Blaine sonrió afectuosamente y envolvió a su mejor amiga en un fuerte abrazo.

—Nosotros también te extrañaremos, Tana —dijo con cariño, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Kurt estaba parado a un lado incómodamente, sin saber cómo debería despedirse. Santana rodó los ojos y rió ante su vacilación.

—Tú, ven aquí —exigió en juego, jalando a Kurt en un abrazo.

Kurt se quedó inmóvil por un segundo antes de devolver el abrazo. Trató de apartarse, pero Santana le retuvo un poco más.

—Gracias por amarlo —le susurró en el oído, sus palabras llenas con absoluta sinceridad.

Kurt se alejó y miró a Blaine, que estaba charlando con el taxista, sus ojos arrugándose alegremente por alguna broma que el hombre acaba de decirle.

—Es algo difícil no hacerlo. —Kurt sonrió. Santana asintió en concordancia.

—Bueno, ¡me voy! Hay una villa en Grecia con mi nombre en ella —manifestó, subiendo al auto. Los hombres vieron al taxi alejarse, ambos suspirando tristemente, pero Blaine no se quedó triste por mucho.

—Bien, ve y vístete. Tengo una sorpresa para ti —ordenó, empujando a Kurt de vuelta a la casa. Kurt le miró con curiosidad.

—Blaine, finalmente tenemos _todo _el lugar para nosotros solos, ¿y quieres dejarlo? —preguntó.

Blaine sonrió y apretó las manos de Kurt mientras subían las escaleras e iban hacia su habitación.

—No te preocupes, planeo aprovechar mucho esta casa vacía; sólo que no en este momento. Ahora ve y alístate, incluso dejaré que te duches primero sin discutir —ofreció Blaine en broma.

Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja en respuesta.

—Sabes, podríamos ahorrar tiempo _y_ agua si me acompañas —canturreó Kurt, dándole un guiño lento y sugestivo.

Blaine rió alegremente, pero empujó a Kurt hacia el baño sin él.

—A juzgar por experiencias pasadas, eso definitivamente no ahorraría tiempo —dijo por la puerta.

Blaine caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación y agarró su ropa de su cuarta parte del clóset, las otras tres perteneciendo a Kurt. Era lo justo. Blaine había requisado la mayor parte de la cómoda. Sonrió al mirar la fotografía de ambos que estaba colgando a la izquierda del clóset: una foto tomada por Santana cuando ninguno de los dos estaba mirado a la cámara, frentes tocándose, sonrisas en sus rostros y corazones en sus ojos.

Después de un rato, ambos estuvieron listos y Blaine estaba detrás del volante del roadster azul de Kurt. Ignoró intencionadamente sus preguntas de "¿a dónde vamos?", eligiendo en cambio cantar con la radio y tomar la mano de Kurt sobre el reposabrazos. Casi a quince minutos de distancia de su destino, Kurt soltó un jadeo y miró a Blaine, un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos.

—¿Ya lo has descubierto? —preguntó Blaine, completamente divertido por el entusiasmo de Kurt.

Kurt asintió con ferocidad, apenas conteniendo su sonrisa mientras le daba un apretón a la mano de Blaine y comenzaba a cantar junto con la radio también.

Después de pasar un par de caminos sinuosos, Blaine finalmente estacionó el auto y le sonrió con cariño a los mismos terrenos de picnic a los que Kurt le había llevado hacia tantos meses. Blaine se bajó del auto y abrió el maletero, sacando una cesta de picnic y una botella de champaña.

—Estoy sintiendo un poco de déjà vu —comentó Kurt cuando salió del roadster.

—Tonterías, la vez pasada no había champaña. —Blaine sonrió ampliamente, caminando hacia el césped y bajando la botella y la cesta. Luego se sentó y extendió los brazos, invitando a Kurt a que se le uniera. Kurt bajó la cabeza, mirándole de reojo por su mala broma, antes de tumbarse también, acomodándose en los brazos de Blaine. Blaine tarareó felizmente y rozó sus labios contra la frente de Kurt, su pulgar frotando lentos círculos continuos en el hueso de su cadera.

—Hoy has estado misterioso —reflexionó, doblando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su amante—. Levantándote temprano, ayudándome con el desayuno, trayéndome aquí sin decirme a dónde íbamos…—parloteó.

Blaine se echó a reír, las vibraciones de su pecho sentidas por Kurt.

—Lo del desayuno no fue planeado. De verdad quería que volvieras a la cama conmigo —respondió, moviéndose un poco para así poder agarrar la botella de champaña, sirviendo una copa para cada uno.

—Entonces, Santana se fue por seis meses. ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras ella no esté? —preguntó Kurt entre sorbos—. ¿Cuidar de las plantas de café y el viñedo? ¿Recorrer los pocos lugares a los que no hemos ido todavía?

Blaine suspiró y se enderezó, doblando sus piernas bajo él y tomando la mano de Kurt.

—Estás aburrido aquí, ¿cierto? —dijo, una pizca de tristeza en su voz.

Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon con horror ante la súbita melancolía de Blaine.

—¡No! No, no estoy aburrido aquí. M-me encanta estar aquí, Blaine —le aseguró.

Blaine alzó una mano para detenerle.

—No, no es cierto. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no extrañas Nueva York —desafió.

Kurt se encontró con su mirada y comenzó a hablar, pero nada salió. Blaine asintió un poco ante la falta de palabras de Kurt.

—Eso pensé. Estás cansado de sólo quedarte en la villa, comer buena comida y nadar en el océano de vez en cuando. Necesitas emoción e intriga. Por lo que…—Blaine hizo una pausa mientras sacaba un sobre de la cesta de picnic y se lo pasaba a Kurt—…te compré esto.

Kurt abrió el sobre con curiosidad, sus dedos agarrando la hoja de papel. Su ceño se frunció cuando leyó la primera línea.

—¿Un boleto a Nueva York? Pero, Blaine…

—Extrañas Broadway, Kurt. Extrañas Manhattan y la locura de la ciudad. Incluso extrañas la locura de Rachel. Tu lugar está en Nueva York, no aquí —expuso Blaine.

Kurt soltó el boleto y agarró las manos de Blaine.

—Sí, de acuerdo, tal vez estoy un poco aburrido, pero eso no significa que no me guste aquí o-o que no podría aprender a adaptarme. T-te amo a ti más de lo que amo ser una estrella y estoy dispuesto a vivir una vida menos emocionante mientras pueda estar contigo —confesó Kurt, su voz quebrándose un poco.

Blaine frunció el ceño y acarició la mejilla de Kurt.

—Cielo, ¿por qué esto te está molestando tanto? Pensé que estarías encantado —declaró, sonando más que un poco confundido.

—¿Pensaste que estaría feliz de regresar solo a Nueva York? Amo a Rachel y todo, pero ella de seguro no es tú, Blaine. No podría soportar que estuvieras tan lejos —expresó Kurt.

Ante esta declaración, la confusión de Blaine se disipó y se echó a reír, sus hombros agitándose incontrolablemente.

—Kurt, ¿de verdad pensaste que irías a Nueva York sin mí? —preguntó, un par de risas todavía escapándosele.

—Bueno, sí. La hoja decía…—comenzó Kurt antes de que Blaine agarrara el pedazo de papel y señalara la cantidad de boletos que había comprado.

Kurt sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó hacia Blaine, cayendo sobre él y llenándole la cara de besos. De repente se enderezó, ignorando a Blaine, que estaba quejándose por la pausa de afecto.

—Pero, Blaine, ¿qué pasará con la villa? Amas esa villa —dijo Kurt.

—Puede ser una casa de vacaciones —sugirió Blaine, incorporándose y sacando las cosas de la cesta.

—_Blaine_, no podemos simplemente dejar la casa y el viñedo desatendidos. ¿Cómo te ganarás la vida si no cultivas uvas? Ni hablar de los granos de café —señaló Kurt.

Blaine suspiró y le miró.

—Kurt, comencé a cultivar café y uvas porque necesitaba algo qué hacer, no porque necesitara el dinero. Ex ladrón de joyas, ¿recuerdas?

Kurt le lanzó una mirada de vuelta.

—Como si pudiera olvidarlo. De acuerdo, entonces, ¿qué de Santana? ¿Qué pasa cuando venga y nosotros ya no estemos, hmm?

Blaine no apartó la mirada del sándwich que había empacado y que ahora se estaba comiendo.

—Santana ya lo sabe. Se lo dije hace un mes, cuando compré los boletos. Está muy emocionada por visitar Nueva York una vez que sus vacaciones en Grecia hayan terminado. Puede que termine viviendo allí si puede superar el hecho de que Rachel viva en la misma ciudad.

Kurt soltó una risita antes de quedarse en silencio y hacer su última serie de preguntas.

—¿Y tú? ¿_Quieres_ vivir en Nueva York? ¿Esto es lo que quieres para tu vida? Por favor, se honesto. No quiero ningunos conflictos ni resentimientos en el futuro porque sólo hiciste esto para hacerme feliz y en realidad no querías ir.

Blaine dejó de comer y se acercó a Kurt, agarrándole las manos y besando cada nudillo.

—Por supuesto que quiero esto, Kurt. Mi vida está donde sea que estés tú —dijo seriamente.

Kurt sonrió y cabeceó cariñosamente por las palabras demasiado románticas de Blaine.

—S-sé que eso sonó súper cursi —admitió Blaine—, pero eso no lo hace menos verdad. No puedo_ esperar_ a vivir en Nueva York contigo —prometió, sus ojos brillando con nada más que adoración y amor por su hombre. Kurt sonrió como loco ante las palabras de Blaine y se acurrucó a su lado.

—Tendremos que encontrar un apartamento. No hay forma de que vuelva a vivir con Rachel. Sobre todo ahora que _está_ viviendo con Finn. Quiero que este lugar sea sólo nuestro —dijo con emoción.

—Por supuesto —concordó Blaine, pasando ausentemente sus dedos por el cabello de Kurt mientras le escuchaba discutir las mejores áreas de Manhattan para ir en búsqueda de apartamentos.

—Y-y _tenemos_ que ir a visitar Ohio una vez que encontremos un lugar para vivir. Necesito que conozcas a mi papá. Se está muriendo por conocerte. Y tal vez también podríamos visitar a tus padres —sugirió Kurt.

—Sí, eso me gustaría —dijo Blaine suavemente, acercando aún más a Kurt y dándole un besito mientras pensaba en cómo podría hablar a solas con el papá de Kurt para así poder hacerle una pregunta _muy_ importante.

Observó a Kurt amorosamente mientras éste continuaba enumerando todos los lugares que deberían visitar y las cosas que podían hacer una vez que llegaran, preguntar abiertamente sobre a qué audiciones podría ir y si deberían _llamar _a Rachel o sorprenderla…

Sí. Blaine estaba muy seguro de que le encantaría Nueva York.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, chicas, este es el final.

Muchas gracias por leer, las alertas y sus comentarios.

Espero que el fic les haya gustado tanto como a mí y, además, verlas en los próximos :)

¡_Klaine kisses_ para todos :*!


End file.
